How To Back To Normal
by Nyanmu
Summary: [The last Chap is update!] Minseok tidak pernah tahan berada di rumah. Baginya, rumahnya adalah neraka. "Aku masih merasa tidak aman"/"Kenapa aku terlahir di keluarga absurd seperti ini"/"Kau tidak pernah makan di rumah?"/"Tidak"/'Karena ada sesuatu di dalam makanan di rumahku'/ Main : ChenMin [ChenxXiumin] GS! And ChanBaek as parents. Fantasy!
1. Chapter1 : Ini semua karena orang tuaku!

_**Chapter 1 : Ini semua karena orang tuaku!**_

Bel pertanda pelajaran hari ini telah usai pun berbunyi. Seluruh siswa-siswi pun mulai berhamburan keluar kelas. Ada yang langsung pulang; ada yang merencanakan pergi ke suatu tempat terlebih dahulu; dan masih banyak hal lainnya lagi.

Namun seorang _namja_ masih sibuk berbenah, padahal kelas sudah sangat sepi–oh! Memang sepi, tapi masih ada seorang _yeoja_ yang menemaninya (mungkin).

Jongdae–nama _namja_ yang berbenah itu–berjalan menuju pintu kelas. Ia berhenti sebentar di ambang pintu hanya untuk melihat seorang _yeoja_ yang masih duduk manis di bangkunya.

"Minseok-ah, kau tidak pulang?", tanya Jongdae ramah.

Minseok yang dipanggil menoleh dengan wajah datarnya. Sebenarnya _yeoja_ bernama Minseok ini adalah _yeoja_ yang ramah dan baik hati. Namun ia memiliki masalah tersendiri dengan keluarganya sehingga ia sedikit penyendiri dan tidak banyak bicara.

"Kau duluan saja", ucap Minseok dengan senyumannya.

Jongdae terdiam sejenak. Kemudian tersenyum. "Pastikan kau pulang sebelum malam", pesan Jongdae kemudian keluar kelas.

' _Jongin~ Jongin~ Penitipan bayi~ Aku akan menjemputmu Jongin~ Tunggu hyung~'_ , senandung Jongdae dalam hati.

Jongdae sudah pergi cukup jauh. Namun Minseok tak bergerak seinchi pun dari tempatnya semula. Dan tiba-tiba Minseok menghela napas beratnya. "Haaah"

' _Aku benar-benar tidak ingin pulang!'_ , batin Minseok kesal.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **How To Back To Normal?**

 **.**

 **By : Nyanmu**

 **Main Cast : Kim Jongdae and Kim Minseok a.k.a Park Minseok**

 **[ChenMin]**

 **Support Cast : Exo member**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Romance, Little bit Humor, Family, Fantasy and Friends**

 **Rated : T**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Warn! GENDERSWITCH (GS) | Typo(s) | Alur ngebut | Kata-kata absurd dan KASAR!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Jonginnie! Hyungmu datang menjemputmu", ucap seorang _yeoja_ cantik dan manis.

Jongin–dongsaeng dari Jongdae yang merusia dua tahun–yang asyik menyusun balok-balok kayu segera menghentikan aktifitasnya dan bangkit menghampiri hyungnya.

"Apa Jongin menjadi anak baik hari ini?", tanya Jongdae ramah pada dongsaengnya yang menghampirinya.

Jongin hanya diam, namun kepalanya mengangguk. Jongin memang anak yang pendiam dan cuek. Wajahnya juga datar–ia tidak terlalu banyak berekspresi.

"Jongdae-ya, dongsaengmu ini tidak memiliki kelainan 'kan?", tanya _yeoja_ yang memanggil Jongin tadi–Yixing namanya.

Sebenarnya Jongdae tersinggung dengan pertanyaan Yixing. Namun ia tidak berani protes. "Tidak ada, memangnya kenapa?", tanya Jongdae menggandeng tangan Jongin yang tingginya hanya sampai pahanya.

"Dia tidak berbaur dengan yang lain, dia selalu bermain sendirian, dia pendiam, tidak cerewet, itu menguntungkan sih, tapi aku merasa khawatir", cerocos Yixing.

Jongdae tersenyum kikuk. "Dia memang begini, tapi aku yakin dia memperhatikan sekeliling", ucap Jongdae mengambil tas ransel milik Jongin yang diserahkan oleh Yixing.

"Yah, baiklah kalau begitu … tapi … dia benar-benar tidak memiliki kelainan 'kan? Atau penyakit? Ataukah Jongin sedang sakit?", tanya Yixing lagi.

Lama-lama sebal juga ditanya dengan pertanyaan menyinggung seperti itu. Tapi Jongdae hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng kecil. Ia segera berpamitan dan membawa Jongin pulang.

.

.

.

Tuk!

 _Yeoja_ ini bingung, bimbang, dan galau sambil menendang kerikil. Ia tidak mau pulang, tapi ia harus pulang. "Aku tidak ingin berada di rumah", gumam _yeoja_ ini.

Ia berjalan menunduk memandangi jalan setapak dan sesekali menendang kerikil.

' _Andaikan oppa ada di rumah, aku tidak akan menjadi kelinci percobaan umma dan appa'_ , batin Minseok.

Minseok mendengus kasar dan mengerang keras. Ia benci berada di rumah, ia benci dengan kegilaan orang tuanya terhadap sains. Ia benci semuanya!

Tap!

Minseok berhenti melangkah dan menatap sebuah rumah megah. Itu rumah Jongdae. Terlihat sepi. Tentu saja sepi, karena hanya ditinggali oleh Jongdae; Jongin; dan bibinya–Oh Sehun.

Bola mata Minseok bergerak mengamati pekarangan rumah Jongdae. Ada beberapa tukang kebun di sana. Tapi mereka hanya bekerja sampai sore.

Kemudian bola mata Minseok melirik rumah di sebelah rumah Jongdae. Itu rumahnya sendiri. Yap! Minseok dan Jongdae bertetangga.

"Haaah, beberapa langkah lagi aku akan sampai di neraka", keluh Minseok kembali melangkah menuju rumahnya.

Ia _terpaksa_ pulang ke rumah.

Cklek!

Minseok masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Terlihat sangat sepi. _'Pasti mereka ada di lab bawah'_ , pikir Minseok.

Ia pun langsung menuju kamarnya. Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama berada di ruangan lain selain kamarnya, karena–sungguh! Sangat berbahaya.

Hanya kamarnyalah tempat teraman–bagi Minseok–di rumah ini.

Brak!

Minseok langsung menutup pintu, berganti baju, dan berbaring di atas kasurnya. "Aku masih merasa tidak aman", gumam Minseok memeluk gulingnya.

"Kenapa aku terlahir di keluarga _absurd_ seperti ini", keluh Minseok menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Ya, keluarga _absurd_. Kalian akan mengakuinya jika kalian benar-benar memilikinya. Bagaimana tidak absurd jika kalian memiliki orang tua seperti:

Byun Baekhyun yang sekarang telah berganti marga menjadi Park Baekhyun bersama sang suami, Park Chanyeol adalah seorang ilmuwan yang haus akan rasa penasaran. Hari-hari mereka dihabiskan hanya untuk mencari sebuah penemuan baru.

Mungkin pekerjaan orang tua Minseok tidak terlalu berpengaruh bagi kalian. Tapi bagi Minseok, ini sangat berpengaruh di hidupnya. Karena–bukannya menggunakan hewan sebagai bahan percobaan, pasangan ilmuwan ini malah menggunakan anak bungsu mereka sebagai bahan percobaan.

Contohnya bulan lalu, orang tuanya berhasil mengubah Minseok menjadi seekor Rusa. Untung saja ramuannya hanya bertahan satu jam.

Kemudian minggu lalu, Minseok menjadi berbagai macam hewan dalam tiga hari. Dan tiga hari itu ia bolos sekolah.

Dan Kemarin, hal yang sangat Minseok benci. Ia berubah menjadi seekor tikus. Kalau berubah saja sih, bukan masalah. Tapi yang menjadi masalah dan membuat Minseok benci adalah : Ummanya benci tikus. Minseok sampai harus lari terbirit menghindari pukulan sapu dari ummanya itu.

"Kenapa kemarin aku makan di rumah", dengus Minseok mengingat saat ia berubah menjadi tikus dan dikejar-kejar ummanya untuk dibasmi.

Untung saja pagi ini ia segera berubah menjadi manusia kembali. Minseok kadang bersyukur karena ramuan orang tuanya tidak ada yang bertahan lama. Syukurlah~~

Minseok bangkit dari tidurnya dan memegangi perutnya yang terasa lapar. "Aku lapar", keluh Minseok.

Minseok segera mencari dompetnya dan membawanya. Ia akan makan di luar. Ia TIDAK AKAN PERNAH mau makan di rumahnya sendiri. Karena kalian tidak akan tahu ramuan apa yang disisipkan oleh kedua orang tuamu untuk percobaan mereka.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Minseok berjalan perlahan menuruni anak tangga. Ia melirik ke arah dapur sejenak. Dan ia mendapati ummanya tengah merapikan meja makan–bersiap untuk makan siang.

Minseok melirik makanan apa saja yang tersaji di atas meja. _'Astaga! Ada kue beras'_ , histeris Minseok dalam hati.

Ada makanan kesukaannya di atas meja makan. Minseok hendak berjalan menuju dapur. Namun saat mengingat ia harus berhati-hati, ia mengurungkan niatannya tersebut dan berjalan berlawanan arah dengan arah dapur–menuju luar rumah.

"Seokkie! Kau mau kemana?", teriak ummanya dari dapur melihat anak bungsunya itu berpakaian rapi dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Makan di luar!", teriak Minseok.

"Tapi Seokkie! Umma membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu!", teriak ummanya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau", ucap Minseok sedikit tidak rela.

Dan tubuh Minseok pun menghilang ditelan pintu keluar. Baekhyun mendesah kecewa dan melirik suaminya yang duduk dengan manis di meja makan.

"Yeobo, bagaimana ini? Seokkie pasti akan makan di luar, dan dia tidak akan memakan makanan kesukaannya ini, bagaimana kita tahu ramuannya bekerja atau tidak jika Seokkie tidak memakannya", keluh Baekhyun.

Oh! Ternyata memang benar firasat Minseok. Ternyata makanan kesukaannya itu sudah dimasukkan suatu ramuan oleh orang tuanya.

"Seokkie harus memakannya!", semangat Baekhyun.

"Yeobo! Beri aku ide!", kesal Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang hanya diam.

"Biarkan saja makannnya di sana sampai dia pulang, nanti dia pasti akan mencicipinya walau sedikit", ucap Chanyeol santai.

"Benarkah?", tanya Baekhyun ragu.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ayo, kita makan", ajak Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Minseok masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah makan langganannya. Ia segera duduk di pojokan–tempat biasa.

Dan tak lama setelah Minseok duduk, seorang pelayan pria datang menghampiri Minseok.

"Seperti biasa?", tanya pelayan tersebut.

Minseok tersenyum. "Seperti biasa, kook", jawab Minseok kepada pelayan ber _name tag_ Jungkook ini.

Jungkook mengangguk dan segera pergi. Kedua bola mata Minseok melirik sekeliling. Siang ini cukup sepi, tidak seperti biasanya.

Minseok menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya dan mulai merenung. Merenungkan mengapa kedua orang tuanya selalu menjadikan dirinya sebagai kelinci percobaan.

"Minseok?", panggil seseorang menyadarkan Minseok.

Minseok mendongak dan mendapati Jongdae tengah tersenyum padanya. "Eh? Jongdae, sejak kapan kau di sini?", tanya Minseok menegakkan duduknya.

"Baru saja", ucap Jongdae.

"Ah, boleh aku duduk di sini?", tanya Jongdae melirik kursi kosong di hadapan Minseok.

Minseok melirik bangku di hadapannya. Kemudian ia melirik ke sebelah kanan Jongdae sedikit ke bawah–ada Jongin di sana.

"Silakan", ucap Minseok.

Jongdae duduk dan sedikit membantu Jongin untuk duduk. Sangat menggemaskan ketika anak berusia dua tahun berusaha menaiki kursi yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Ini pesananmu, Minseok", ucap Jungkook menaruh pesanan Minseok.

"Kau ingin memsan sesuatu, tuan?", tanya Jungkook melihat Jongdae dan Jongin yang baru saja datang.

"Ah, satu bubur dan segelas susu", ucap Jongdae.

Minseok mengernyit mendengar pesanan Jongdae. Jungkook segera pergi membuat pesanan Jongdae.

"Bubur dan susu?", bingung Minseok.

Jongdae yang membenarkan letak duduk Jongin segera menoleh dan menunjukkan cengirannya. "Itu untuk Jongin", ucap Jongdae.

Minseok hanya manggut-manggut dan mulai memakan makanannya. "Sepertinya kau sering kemari", tebak Jongdae.

Minseok menghentikan kegiatan makannya sejenak kemudian mengangguk. "Kau tidak pernah makan di rumah?", tanya Jongdae.

"Tidak", jawab Minseok singkat.

"Kenapa?", bingung Jongdae.

' _Karena ada sesuatu di dalam makanan di rumahku'_. Tapi Minseok tidak mungkin menjawab seperti itu.

"Karena suatu hal dan aku memang tidak mau", ucap Minseok setelah menelan makanan di dalam mulutnya.

"Kau seharusnya makan di rumah, kasihan ummamu yang sudah susah payah memasak untukmu", nasehat Jongdae.

' _Susah payah membuatku memakan ramuan mereka baru iya!'_ , batin Minseok.

"Pesanan anda", ucap Jungkook datang.

Jongdae menggumamkan kata 'terima kasih' kepada Jungkook dan mulai menyuapi Jongin yang sejak tadi hanya diam.

"Tidak perlu dikasihani, ummaku tidak benar-benar ingin memasak", ucap Minseok asal sambil memotong daging.

Jongdae terkejut sejenak. Namun melihat keperibadian Minseok yang selalu ceplas-ceplos, Jongdae memaklumi.

"Tapi masakan rumah lebih enak dari pada masakan di luar rumah", ucap Jongdae.

"Kau sendiri makan di sini", ucap Minseok.

"Yah, itu karena bibi Oh sedang sibuk, dan di rumah tidak ada bahan makanan, bibi Oh sepertinya lupa untuk membeli bahan makanan bulan ini, aku akan mengingatkannya", cerocos Jongdae.

Minseok meminum minumannya setelah selesai makan. Ia sedikit melirik Jongin yang sedang disuapi oleh Jongdae. Jongin itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan Jongdae.

Sangat pendiam.

"Dia pendiam sekali", komentar Minseok masih menatap Jongin.

"Ya, begitulah", ucap Jongdae sambil menyuapi Jongin.

"Hmm! Hmm!", Jongin bergumam dan tangan kanannya menjulur hendak meraih segelas susu di atas meja.

"Kau mau minum?", Jongdae mengambil segelas susu milik jongin dan menyerahkannya pada Jongin.

Jongin meminumnya. "Dia belum bisa bebicara?", tanya Minseok.

"Aku tidak tahu, dia terlalu pendiam", kekeh Jongdae.

Jongin mengerti banyak hal. Tapi belum mau berbicara satu kata pun. Jongin hanya mau berdeham, menunjuk, atau menarik celana Jongdae jika memberitahu sesuatu.

' _Benar-benar pendiam'_ , batin Minseok.

"Ah, baiklah … aku sudah selesai, aku duluan", ucap Minseok bangkit.

Jongdae mengangguk kecil. Minseok berjalan ke meja kasir untuk membayar. Ia segera pulang setelah membayar.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengintip ke dalam dapur. Makanan kesukaan Minseok masih utuh.

"Yeobo, dia tidak memakannya", bisik Baekhyun melirik jam.

"Padahal sudah jam sembilan malam, dia pasti sudah tidur", bisik Baekhyun lagi.

"Kita pakai cara lain", ucap Chanyeol memberi ide.

"Apa?", tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamar Minseok. Dan Baekhyun membuntutinya. Perlahan Chanyeol membuka kamar anak bungsunya itu dan mendapati Minseok yang manis sudah tertidur lelap.

"Dia sudah tidur", bisik Chanyeol.

"Lalu?", bingung Baekhyun.

"Kau bawa ramuannya?", tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebotol kecil cairan kental berwarna ungu. Chanyeol merebutnya dan perlahan masuk ke dalam kamar Minseok dengan cara mengendap-endap.

"Jangan!", bisik Baekhyun sedikit keras. Ia menahan suaminya agar tidak masuk lebih dalam.

"Seokkie akan marah kalau dia tahu kita meminumkannya ramuan saat ia tidur", takut Baekhyun.

"Dia tidak akan tahu, ramuan ini hanya bertahan tiga jam saja", Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan istrinya.

"Tapi kalau Seokkie tahu, dia akan kabur dari rumah!", kesal Baekhyun.

"Tenang, hanya tiga jam … dia tidak akan bangun tengah malam, bukan?", tanya Chanyeol menatap istrinya.

"Tapi Seokkie", lirih Baekhyun.

[Waa~~~ ternyata Baekhyun masih memiliki sisi keibuan, pemirsa!]

"Tenang saja", Chanyeol mengelus rambut panjang Baekhyun. Dan akhirnya Baekhyun menurut walau hatinya mengatakan sesuatu akan terjadi.

Chanyeol kembali masuk dan berdiri di sebelah kasur Minseok. Baekhyun sedikit membuka mulut Minseok dan Chanyeol meneteskan satu tetes cairan ungu tersebut.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun diam memperhatikan apa yang akan terjadi pada anak bungsu mereka. Baekhyun melirik arlojinya. "Lama sekali reaksinya", bisik Baekhyun.

"Sudah berapa lama berlalu?", tanya Chanyeol memeriksa nadi Minseok dan pernapasan Minseok.

"Lima belas menit", bisik Baekhyun.

"Mungkin ini akan membutuhkan waktu lama", bisik Chanyeol.

"Kita tinggal saja sebentar", usul Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun berjalan keluar kamar Minseok. Saat Chanyeol hendak menutup pintu–

BUSH!

Sesuatu bersuara dan asap berwarna ungu sedikit keluar dari dalam kamar. Chanyeol tidak jadi menutup pintu, ia segera membuka pintu lebar-lebar.

Baekhyun yang tadinya sudah menurni dua anak tangga segera berlari kembali kearah kamar anak bungsunya itu. Ada sedikit rasa was-was di dalam diri Baekhyun.

Seketika kedua bola mata Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membola melihat anaknya berubah menjadi anak berusia empat tahun.

"Astaga! Seokkie-ku kembali menjadi anak kecil!", kaget Baekhyun.

"Astaga, ini salah … seharusnya menjadi bayi, kenapa anak-anak?", bingung Chanyeol.

"Omo! Omo! Seokkieku manis sekalii!", gemas Baekhyun mendekati anaknya yang berubah menjadi anak berumur empat tahun.

"Dia seperti malaikat", ucap Baekhyun memperhatikan wajah Minseok kecil yang tertidur lelap.

"Kita sudah tahu ramuannya bekerja, kita tinggal menunggunya tiga jam", ucap Chanyeol berjongkok di sebelah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol. "Bagaimana kalau dalam tiga jam dia tidak berubah?", tanya Baekhyun sedikit takut.

"Kita akan membuat ramuan penawarnya", ucap Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Aaaaa! Kenapa ini terjadi padakuuu!", teriak Minseok mengeluarkan semua kekesalannya.

Minseok terengah setelah berteriak. Ia memandang sekeliling. Jalanan ini sepi. Jalanan? Ya, jalanan. Minseok langsung kabur dari rumah setelah mengetahui dirinya berubah menjadi anak kecil.

"Mereka … mereka melanggarnya!", teriak Minseok.

"Seharusnya mereka tidak masuk ke kamarku! Tidak boleh!", teriak Minseok kesal.

Tadi pagi Minseok bangun lebih awal. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Terasa sedikit ganjal, kenapa saat ia menuruni kasur kakinya tidak langsung menyentuh lantai.

Tapi karena Minseok masih sedikit mengantuk, Minseok pun langsung berjalan ke kamar mandi dan hendak menyalakan keran. Saat itulah Minseok menyadari tinggi badannya tidak wajar.

Saat Minseok bergegas ke cermin, ia melihat tubuhnya menjadi sosok anak kecil berumur empat tahun.

Dan Minseok mendapati sebuah surat di atas meja nakasnya. Dari kedua orang tuanya. Sekarang pun Minseok masih membawa suratnya. Minseok sangat kesal!

.

 _Dear Seokkie,_

 _Maafkan umma dan appa ne … Tadi malam appamu meneteskan ramuan ke dalam mulutmu. Dan kau berubah menjadi anak kecil berumur empat tahun. Setelah kami menunggu tiga jam, Seokkie tidak berubah menjadi normal. Kalau kau membaca surat ini, berarti umma dan appa sedang mencari obat penawar untukmu, bersabar ne Seokkie~_

 _Oh, kau terlihat sangat manis dengan tubuh itu Seokkie, jangan kabur dari rumah ne. Nanti kau bisa di culik._

 _P. S. : Umma menyiapkan baju dengan ukuranmu di dalam tas besar dekat lemarimu, sementara kau pakai baju itu ya, kau boleh membolos sekolah_

.

Minseok menggeram tertahan membaca kalimat ' _kau terlihat sangat manis dengan tubuh itu Seokkie'_. Minseok sama sekali tidak menyukai tubuh ini.

"Aku ingin kembali normal!", geram Minseok merobek-robek surat dari ummanya itu.

"Hah hah hah", Minseok kesal. Ia tidak akan kembali ke rumah. Tapi masalahnya, ia akan kemana saat ini?

"Kemana, sekarang aku kemana?", bingung Minseok melihat sekelilingnya.

Minseok sama sekali tidak mengenali daerah ini. Namun Minseok terus berjalan tanpa tujuan yang jelas.

' _Rasanya ingin menangis saja'_ , batin Minseok.

Tap!

Langkah Minseok berhenti beberapa meter dari seorang _yeoja_ yang tengah menyapu. _Yeoja_ itu cantik. Minseok menoleh ke sebelah kirinya. Ternyata ia berhenti di sebuah penitipan anak.

"Adik manis? Kenapa kau berdiri di situ? Dengan siapa kau kemari?", Minseok menoleh.

 _Yeoja_ yang tengah menyapu tadi menghampiri Minseok. Namun Minseok hanya diam. Bersyukur saja pikiran dan tingkah lakunya tidak berubah menjadi anak berusia empat tahun.

"Sendiri", jawab Minseok dingin.

"Sendiri? Kemana umma dan appamu?", tanya _yeoja_ itu berjongkok di hadapan Minseok–mencoba menyamai tingginya.

Minseok hanya diam dan menatap ke manic hitam milik _yeoja_ di hadapannya ini. "Haaah, baiklah kalau begitu … ayo ikut ke dalam, main dengan yang lainnya, mungkin ummamu akan menjemputmu", ucap _yeoja_ itu berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Minseok.

Minseok hanya diam dan menurut.

"Waaa!"

"Itu punya celo!"

"Huaaaa! Mainankuuu!"

"Boleh pinjam bukunya?"

"Kamu tidak boleh ikut belmain!"

"Hahahaha!"

Begitulah suasana tempat penitipan anak di sini. "Hei hei! Tenanglah, tenang ya …", ucap seorang _namja_ dengan celemek berwarna pink.

"Namjoon! Turun dari sana! Taehyung! Kembalikan mainan Yein! Astaga! Anak-anak ini!", desah _namja_ itu frustasi.

"Yixing, bantu aku", pinta _namja_ itu.

"Ah, tentu saja, Jin oppa", ucap Yixing melepaskan genggamannya pada Minseok dan mulai mengurus beberapa anak.

Minseok diam diambang pintu dan memperhatikan sekeliling. _'Aku akan diam di tempat seperti ini? Lalu siapa yang akan menjemputku? Kalau tidak ada yang menjemputku bagaimana?'_ , pikir Minseok mulai sedikit takut.

"Hei! Lobaknya habis! Bagaimana ini, oppa?", tanya seorang _yeoja_ yang memiliki lingkar hitam di bawah matanya.

' _Seperti panda'_ , batin Minseok.

"Beli! Uangnya ada di dompetku!", ucap _namja_ bernama Jin yang tengah mengurus beberapa anak.

 _Yeoja_ yang memiliki lingkar hitam di bawah matanya itu segera kembali ke dalam.

"Hei gadis kecil, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?", bisik seorang _namja_ dari belakang.

Minseok terlonjak sedikit dengan mata melotot. "Oh, apa aku mengagetkanmu?", tanya _namja_ tersebut yang mengagetkan Minseok.

Minseok hanya diam dan sedikit menjauh. "Astaga, kenapa kau menjauh? Oh, aku Kyuhyun, pemilik penitipan anak ini", ucap _namja_ itu.

"Apa kau anak baru di sini?", tanya Kyuhyun.

Minseok hanya diam memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari atas sampai bawah. Kyuhyun segera duduk di sebelah Minseok.

"Mau bermain bersama oppa?", tanya Kyuhyun.

Minseok menggeleng dan berjalan masuk ke dalam. Kyuhyun mendesah kecewa. Ia sangat menyukai anak kecil, tapi kenapa anak kecil tidak ada yang menyukainya?

Minseok berjalan santai sambil melihat-lihat. Ia seperti orang dewasa yang melihat lukisan di museum.

"Jin, siapa anak itu?", tanya Kyuhyun pada Jin yang berhasil memasangkan celana pada seorang anak.

"Huh? Yang mana?", tanya Jin.

"Itu, _yeoja_ kecil yang berjalan pelan itu", ucap Kyuhyun.

"Oh, tadi Yixing yang membawanya", ucap Jin.

"Yixing! Siapa anak itu?", tanya Kyuhyun menghampiri Yixing.

"Oh, aku bertemu dengannya di depan, dia kemari sendirian", ucap Yixing.

"Benarkah? Sendirian? Apa mungkin dia anak terlantar?", gumam Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, dia hanya menjawab kalau dia sendirian", ucap Yixing.

"Sudah kau tanya namanya?", tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hehe, belum", cengir Yixing.

"Dia pendiam sekali sih", dengus Yixing.

"Baiklah, aku yang akan bertanya", ucap Kyuhyun hendak berjalan kearah Minseok.

Namun sebuah dering ponsel membatalkan niatan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera mengangkat telfon yang masuk di ponselnya. Meninggalkan pekerjanya mengurus anak-anak yang dititipkan di sini.

"Ah! Apa mungkin itu …", gumam Minseok melihat seorang anak kecil di pinggir ruangan membaca sebuah buku–atau mungkin hanya melihat-lihat isi bukunya saja.

Minseok menghampirinya. "Jongin", panggil Minseok. Anak yang dipanggil pun mendongak menatap Minseok. _'Di sini ada Jongin, pasti nanti ada Jongdae!'_ , seru Minseok dalam hati.

"Jongin, kenapa kau disini?", tanya Minseok berjongkok di hadapan Jongin.

Jongin menatap mata Minseok namun mulutnya menutup rapat. "Oh, aku lupa kau pendiam", ucap Minseok.

"Kau mengingatku, 'kan?", tanya Minseok ragu. Ia mulai duduk di hadapan Jongin.

Jongin hanya diam. Matanya masih menatap Minseok. "Ini aku, Minseok … teman hyungmu, aku berubah, jangan kaget … tapi, astaga! Apa kau mengerti?", bisik Minseok sedikit kesal.

Namun reaksi Jongin hanya diam dan malah kembali melihat buku bacannya–buku cerita bergambar.

"Baiklah, aku akan bermain denganmu saja, aku bisa ikut dengan hyungmu saat pulang nanti, atau … ah! Nanti saja kupikirkan yang lainnya", gumam Minseok sedikit meracau.

Jongin mengacuhkan Minseok dan terfokus pada buku bacannya. Minseok yang penasaran Jongin membaca apa mulai sedikit mengintip. Ternyata rasa penasaran yang dimiliki oleh anak kecil mulai tumbuh di diri Minseok.

"Kau membaca apa?", tanya Minseok mengintip.

Jongin sedikit menjauh. Melarang Minseok untuk ikut membaca. Dan itu membuat Minseok kesal. "Kau kenapa sih", desis Minseok.

Minseok terdiam dan memutar otak. Ia benar-benar penasaran dengan buku yang Jongin pegang. "Hei, aku akan membacakannya untukmu", tawar Minseok.

Jongin menoleh. Namun hanya sesaat, kemudian ia kembali sibuk melihat gambar yang ada di dalam buku tersebut.

"Aku akan membacakannya untukmu, sungguh", ucap Minseok membuat tanda _peace_ dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengan kanannya.

Namun Jongin keukuh membacanya sendirian. "Aish, kenapa Jongdae yang baik hati dan cerewet mau mempunyai adik yang pendiam dan keras kepala sepertimu", cibir Minseok.

"Hyung …", samar-samar Minseok mendengar sebuah suara yang sedikit bergetar.

' _Apa itu suara Jongin?'_

' _Tapi … oh! Apakah dia menangis? Apa aku membuatnya menangis?'_

Minseok memperhatikan wajah Jongin. Tangan kanan Jongin sesekali mengelap sesuatu di wajahnya. Sudah dipastikan Jongin menangis. Tapi dia menangis dengan cara sembunyi, sangat menggemaskan.

"Kau menangis?", tanya Minseok merasa bersalah.

Jongin diam, ia bergerak membelakangi Minseok. Buku yang seharusnya ia lihat tadi dibuat untuk menutupi wajahnya saat menangis.

"hei, maafkan aku", ucap Minseok bergerak mencari wajah Jongin.

Minseok ingin memastikan bahwa Jongin tidak menangis. "Jongin", panggil Minseok.

Tiba-tiba Jongin membuka buku yang semula menutup wajahnya dan meninggalkan buku itu di dekat Minseok. Jongin malah bergerak menuju mainan lain.

"Haaah, baiklah", ucap Minseok meraih buku yang dibuang Jongin.

Minseok membuka halaman awal dan memperhatikan gambar yang ada. "Pada zaman dahulu kala, terdapat dua ekor serigala yang hidup bersama", ucap Minseok membacanya sekeras yang ia bisa.

Minseok melirik Jongin. Ternyata Jongin tidak tertarik, ia malah menyusun beberapa balok menjadi bentuk yang aneh.

"Serigala dengan warna bulu hitam selalu mengikuti serigala dengan warna bulu putih", ucap Minseok masih membacanya dengan keras. Ia sudah berjanji akan membacakan buku ini untuk Jongin, bukan?

Minseok terus membacanya hingga pertengahan halaman. Gambarnya terlalu banyak, sehingga buku ini terlihat tebal.

"–Dan sampailah mereka di puncak gunung", ucap Minseok.

Sepertinya ia mulai berhasil membuat Jongin tertarik. Buktinya Jongin mendekat kearah Minseok. Mungkin Jongin belum mengetahui kisah di puncak gunungnya.

Minseok tersenyum melihat Jongin duduk di sebelahnya. Minseok membuka lebar buku yang ia pegang. Ia menaruhnya di lantai agar Jongin juga bisa melihat gambarnya.

Dan Minseok kembali menceritakan kisahnya hingga akhir.

[Ini cergamnya Nyanmu karang sendiri wks :v]

"Wah, aku tak mengira akhirnya akan seperti itu", komentar Minseok setelah selesai membacakan Jongin ceritanya.

Jongin mengangguk setuju. "Kenapa harus si tupai yang mati? Padahal 'kan tadi serigala hitamnya yang sekarat", komentar Minseok tidak terima.

"Itu karena si tupai mengorbankan dirinya agar dua serigala itu tetap bersama", ucap sebuah suara membuat Minseok kaget (lagi).

Minseok melirik tajam. Pemilik suara yang mengagetkannya ternyata pemilik penitipan anak ini, Kyuhyun. "Jongin, ini buku mewarnai yang baru", ucap Kyuhyun memberikan Jongin sebuah buku mewarnai dan sekotak krayon.

Jongin menerimanya dan mulai mewarnai. Walaupun tidak bisa sesuai dengan contoh, tapi Jongin tetap mewarnai.

Minseok mengernyit parah ketika Jongin menodongnya dengan sebuah krayon berwarna merah. Minseok sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud dari Jongin. Maklum, ia jarang bermain dengan anak kecil.

"Kau diajak mewarnai bersama", terang Kyuhyun.

Kemudian Minseok manggut-manggut mengerti. Minseok mengambil krayon berwarna merah yang diberikan Jongin dan ikut mewarnai.

"Siapa namamu?", tanya Kyuhyun.

Minseok diam. _'Apa aku harus memberitahu nama asliku? Atau aku mengarang sebuah nama?'_

"Tidak boleh tahu", ucap Minseok tanpa pikir panjang.

"Ahh~~ Waeee? Kenapa tidak boleh?", tanya Kyuhyun diimutkan.

' _Menjijkan'_ , batin Minseok.

"Tidak ada", ucap Minseok acuh.

"Tadi kau membaca buku cergam ini, kau lancar sekali membacanya", puji Kyuhyun.

Namun Minseok hanya diam. Kyuhyun memperhatikan Minseok dan Jongin. "Kalian dekat ya, kalian saling kenal?", tanya Kyuhyun.

Minseok geram. Ia sangat tidak suka ditanya terus-menerus. Minseok hanya diam. Membiarkan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan mengalir dengan mulusnya dari mulut Kyuhyun tanpa adanya jawaban.

.

.

.

"Dia sering sekali tidak masuk ya", bisik seorang _yeoja_ di belakang Jongdae.

"Mungkin dia memiliki masalah", bisik yang satunya.

"Atau dia sebenarnya sedikit _binal_?", bisik _yeoja_ yang lainnya.

"Tidak mungkin, dia snagat ramah dan baik, tidak mungkin seperti itu", bisik _yeoja_ yang pertama.

Telinga Jongdae panas mendengar teman-teman kelasnya berbisik mengenai Minseok. Mereka saja yang tidak tahu bagaimana Minseok yang asli.

Jongdae menoleh ke belakang dengan senyum dipaksakan. Dia kesal, sungguh. "Minseok tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan", ucap Jongdae.

"Kau ini seperti tahu segalanya saja, Jongdae-ya", ucap salah seorang dari ketiga _yeoja_ itu.

"Tentu saja aku tahu", ucap Jongdae.

"Memangnya kau siapanya?", tanya _yeoja_ terakhir.

"Tetangganya, memangnya kenapa?", tanya Jongdae.

"Hanya tetangga", cibir _yeoja_ pertama.

"Tapi aku sangat dekat dengannya dan jangan membicarakannya lagi, seperti tidak ada bahan perbincangan lain saja", gerutu Jongdae kembali menghadap depan.

Jam pelajaran terakhir memang kosong. Tapi bukan berarti Jongdae akan seperti anak lainnya yang akan bermain. Ia lebih memilih membaca materi dari pada bermain.

Walaupun pandangannya mengarah pada buku di hadapannya, namun pemikirannya selalu saja sama. Selalu memikirkan mengenai Minseok.

' _Aih, Minseok~ Kau kemana?'_

.

.

.

"Jongin, kapan hyungmu datang?", tanya Minseok yang berbaring di sebelah Jongin.

Jongin yang sibuk menyusun balok sesuka hati hanya diam. "Jonginnie, hyungmu", ucap Yixing memanggil.

Jongin menyudahi acara bermainnya dan berdiri menghampiri hyungnya. Minseok yang melihat Jongin pergi segera bangun dan mengikuti Jongin.

"Jongin, kau mendapatkan teman baru?", tanya Jongdae berjongkok di hadapan Jongin.

Jongin hanya menangguk kecil. Minseok berjalan lebih dekat kearah Jongin. Minseok memegang tangan kanan Jongin, ia sungguh takut tidak diajak Jongdae pulang.

"Aku tidak tahu dia anak siapa", ucap Yixing.

"Hah? Yang benar? Lalu bagaimana bisa dia di sini?", tanya Jongdae terkejut.

"Aku melihatnya di depan, sendirian … aku bahkan tidak tahu namanya, tapi dari tadi dia dekat sekali dengan Jongin", jelas Yixing.

"Aku berharap ada yang membawanya pulang", ucap seorang _yeoja_ yang memiliki lingkar hitam di bawah matanya.

"Memangnya kenapa, Taozi noona?", tanya Jongdae.

"Kalau tidak ada yang membawanya pulang pasti Kyuhyun oppa yang akan membawanya", ucap Yixing bergidik.

"Memangnya kalian tidak bisa, noona?", tanya Jongdae.

"Tidak bisa, kami kerja _part-time_ di sini, dan juga kami tinggal di apartement, tidak memungkinkan", ucap Taozi.

"Bagaimana dengan jin hyung?", tanya Jongdae.

"Dia tinggal dengan kedua orang tuanya, dia juga memiliki namdongsaeng jadi tidak memungkinkan juga", ucap Taozi menjelaskan.

"Kalau begitu biarkan saja Kyuhyun hyung yang membawanya", ucap Jongin.

"Tidak bisa!", ucap Taozi dan Yixing bersamaan dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

"Ke-kenapa?", tanya Jongdae tergagap, ia sedikit terkejut menerima reaksi berlebih dari dua _yeoja_ di hadapannya ini.

"Karena–tidak aman", bisik Yixing.

"Minggu lalu, Namjoon dititip ke Kyuhyun oppa, tapi saat dibawa kemari, Namjoon malah demam, apa yang Kyuhyun oppa lakukan, ya", bingung Yixing.

Jongdae bergidik kemudian melirik Minseok. Jongdae menajamkan penglihatannya karena merasa kenal dengan wajah Minseok.

"Aku merasa kenal", gumam Jongdae. Jongdae menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit karena merasa memikirkan hal aneh.

"Hmm, baiklah … ayo pulang Jongin", Jongdae menggendong Jongin, membuat Minseok melepaskan genggamannya pada Jongin tanpa sadar.

Dan dengan segera Minseok menggenggam erat celana Jongdae. "eh, m-maaf adik kecil … tapi Jongin akan pulang", ucap Jongdae tidak enak hati.

Minseok serasa ingin menangis. Ia tidak mau ditinggal di tempat sejenis ini tanpa ada yang ia kenal. Ia hanya mengenal Jongdae sekarang. Dan kalau ia jelaskan, tidak mungkin ada yang mempercayainya.

"Aku ikut!", ucap Minseok lantang.

"Kau tidak bisa ikut, nanti orang tuamu akan mencarimu kalau kau ikut", nasehat Jongdae.

"Ikut! Aku ikut!", teriak Minseok lebih lantang.

"Besok main lagi dengan Jongin ya", ucap Jongdae ramah.

Minseok memberenggut marah. Wajahnya merah dan pipinya menggembung lucu. Minseok marah dan kesal. Ia kesal karena dikira ingin bermain dengan Jongin, padahal ia hanya ingin ikut pulang.

Dan Minseok marah karena Jongdae tidak memperbolehkannya ikut. "Ikut! Ikut! Ikut! Ikut! Ikut! Pokoknya ikut! Aku mau ikut! Tidak mau tahu! Ikuuuut!", teriak Minseok marah menggenggam semakin erat pada celana Jongdae.

Jongdae _sweet drop_ melihat tingkat Minseok. Jongdae melirik Yixing dan Taozi. Kedua _yeoja_ itu malah menatap Jongdae berharap agar Minseok dibawa oleh Jongdae dari pada Kyuhyun.

Jongdae tertawa canggung. "Bagaimana aku akan menjelaskannya pada bibi Oh", gumam Jongdae.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N** : Ini pertama kalinya aku publish fanfict chapter kayak gini :v Maaf kalo jelek, tapi ada gak yang mau review? Aku butuh banget review kalian *mata berbinar*

Oh ya, jangan lupa cek bio aku ya (biar tahu sesuatu). Kalo banyak review aku next deh :'D Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan **thor** _ **,**_ oke? ;)

Dan dengan segala hormat, tolong jangan menggunakan kata-kata yang menyakiti hati :')


	2. Chapter 2

Jongdae benar-benar membawa Minseok pulang. Ia harus kuat mental untuk menerima semburan dari bibi Oh.

"Siapa namamu?", tanya Jongdae.

"Haaaah, apa kau akan percaya?", Minseok balik bertanya.

"Percaya apa?", tanya Jongdae.

Mereka bertiga kini tengah dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah Jongdae. Jongdae menggendong Jongin dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya menggandeng Minseok. "Bahwa aku ini Minseok", ucap Minseok.

"Tentu saja aku percaya, kenapa aku harus ragu dengan nama seseorang, namamu Minseok 'kan?", tanya Jongdae.

Minseok mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia merasa bertemu orang idiot dengan adik robot. "Bukan, aku adalah PARK MINSEOK! PARK! MINSEOK! teman kelasmu dan juga tetanggamu", ucap Minseok.

"Hahaha, kau tahu Park Minseok dari mana adik kecil? Kau sepupunya?", tanya Jongdae dengan tawa kecil.

"Tuh 'kan! Kau tidak percaya! Aku benar-benar Park Minseok", kesal Minseok menghentakkan kaki kanannya.

"Hah, anak kecil zaman sekarang, imajinasinya berlebihan sekali", kekeh Jongdae.

Minseok menghentakkan tangan kanannya yang digenggam Jongdae dan menatap nyalang kearah Jongdae. "Aku PARK MINSEOK! Anak dari PARK CHANYEOL dan PARK BAEKHYUN! Yang memiliki kakak bernama PARK LUHAN! Orang tuaku ilmuwan gilaaa!", teriak Minseok menggebu.

Jongdae mematung bingung. "Maksudmu 'ilmuwan gila'?", tanya Jongdae sedikit bingung.

Minseok menetralkan napasnya dan mulai berbicara. "Ini rahasia, tapi orang tuaku adalah ilmuwan yang haus akan rasa penasaran, dan alasan kenapa aku selalu absen di kelas karena … Aku. Menjadi. Kelinci. Percobaan. Kedua. Orang tuaku!", bentak Minseok tidak sabaran.

Jongdae terdiam sejenak. "Jadi, kau benar-benar Park Minseok?", tanya Jongdae sedikit ngeri.

Minseok mengangguk semangat dengan senyum lebar. Akhirnya Jongdae mengerti!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **How To Back To Normal?**

 **.**

 **By : Nyanmu**

 **Main Cast : Kim Jongdae and Kim Minseok a.k.a Park Minseok**

 **[ChenMin]**

 **Support Cast : Exo member and BTS**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Romance, Little bit Humor, Family, Fantasy and Friends**

 **Rated : T**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Warn! GENDERSWITCH (GS) | Typo(s) | Alur ngebut | Kata-kata absurd dan KASAR!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Chapter 2 : Dibalik sifat dingin Jongin, terdapat kehangatan_

"Jadi, orang tuamu sekarang sedang membuat obat penawarnya?", tanya Jongdae mulai mengerti cerita Minseok.

Minseok menjelaskan semuanya setelah mereka sampai di rumah Jongdae. Untung saja bibi Oh sedang tidak ada di rumah siang ini, jadi Jongdae tidak akan terkena sembur.

Minseok mengangguk semangat menjawab pertanyaan Jongdae. "Haaah, aku tak mengira hal seperti ini terjadi di dunia nyata", komentar Jongdae.

"Lebih tepatnya terjadi di hidupku", dengus Minseok.

"Hum, lalu kita harus apa? Kau tidak ingin kembali ke rumah?", tanya Jongdae.

Minseok menggeleng keras. "Tidak mau!", kesal Minseok.

"Tapi sepertinya ummamu mengkhawatirkanmu", ucap Jongdae.

"Tetap tidak mau!", kesal Minseok bersedekap.

Jongdae mendesah frustasi dan memijit keningnya. "Apa kau membawa ponsel?", tanya Jongdae.

Minseok menggeleng. "Baju ganti?", tanya Jongdae.

Minseok menggeleng. "Akh! Padahal baju ganti itu sangat penting", frustasi Jongdae.

"Pakai bajunya Jongin saja", usul Minseok.

"Memangnya kau pikir ukuran tubuhmu dan Jongin sama?", jengit Jongdae kesal.

"Hmm, ya … tidak sih", gumam Minseok menunduk.

"Sebenarnya ummaku menyiapkan baju yang seukuran denganku di rumah–baju untuk sementara, tapi aku tidak membawanya", ucap Minseok sambil menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak membawanya?", jengit Jongdae mulai emosi.

"Aku 'kan emosi waktu itu!", akhirnya Minseok berjengit juga.

"Tapi kumohon! Gunakanlah otakmu saat emosi!", kesal Jongdae.

"Terserahlah!", kesal Minseok menghentakkan kaki dan duduk di pojokan menghadap tembok. Enggan menatap Jongdae.

"Astaga, kenapa duniaku menjadi aneh", gumam Jongdae sambil menunduk.

"Cepat pulang!", titah Jongdae.

Minseok menoleh kaget. "Kau mengusirku?!", suara Minseok meninggi.

"Tidak, tidak … Oh _God_! Maksudku, ambil baju gantimu", ucap Jongdae, suaranya mulai melembut.

"Haaah, tidak bisa", Minseok kembali menghadap dinding.

"Kenapa? Kau 'kan hanya tinggal masuk ke dalam rumah, mengambil pakaianmu, dan kembali, beres", ucap Jongdae menggambarkan betapa mudahnya hanya mengambil pakaian ganti.

"Haaah! Baiklah baiklah! Aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu", Minseok bangkit dan keluar.

Minseok berjalan cukup cepat menuju rumahnya. Ia segera berlari menaiki anak tangga guna mencapai kamarnya. Dan saat itulah ia bertemu dengan orang yang paling menyebalkan sedunia setelah kedua orang tuanya. Itulah dia, Park Luhan, kakak lelaki Minseok. Andai saja Luhan tinggal di rumah. Minseok tidak akan menjadi kelinci percobaan.

"Oppa", panggil Minseok.

Luhan yang sibuk membaca sesuatu di sebuah kertas menyingkirkan kertas tersebut dari wajahnya dan menatap bingung kearah Minseok.

"Sejak kapan ada anak kecil di rumah ini", bingung Luhan.

"Oppa, kau tidak tahu siapa aku?", ucap Minseok sedikit berharap.

Luhan berpikir sejenak. Kemudian ia seperti terkejut dengan pemikirannya. "Tidak mungkin", lirih Luhan.

"Iya! Tentu saja tidak mungkin!", sergah Minseok emosi mengingat atas perbuatan siapa ia menjadi anak berumur empat tahun.

"Kau–astaga! Apa umma dan appa membuat adik lagi? Lalu mana Minseok? Anak itu pasti kabur", ucap Luhan kalap.

Minseok hanya bengong atas pemikiran aneh kakaknya itu. "Oppa, ini aku Minseok, dan kita tidak punya adik lagi selain aku", teriak Minseok.

"Oh, ini kau … kupikir aku mempunyai adik lagi", ucap Luhan lega. Ia tidak ingin memiliki saingan lagi di rumah ini selain Minseok.

"Kenapa oppa kemari?", tanya Minseok.

"Mengambil sebuah tas", Luhan menunjukkan tas yang berisi pakaian dengan ukuran Minseok kecil.

"Astaga! Itu tasku! Ini akan diberikan pada siapa?", tanya Minseok.

Luhan berpikir sejenak kemudian menyerahkan tas itu pada Minseok. "Padamu, aku tadi lupa karena terkejut hehe", kekeh Luhan.

Minseok mendengus malas. "Itu–kertas apa itu?", tanya Minseok sedikit mengintip setelah menerima tas yang diberikan Luhan.

Berat juga sih tasnya.

"Daftar untuk membuat obat penawar untukmu", ucap Luhan malas.

"Oppa akan mencarikannya untukku?", ucap Minseok senang.

"Seharusnya sih begitu, tapi berhubung aku bertemu denganmu di sini … kau saja yang cari sendiri ya, setelah itu berikan pada umma dan appa, aku sibuk", Luhan menyerahkan begitu saja kertas yang ia baca tadi.

Minseok menggeram tertahan dan beralih membaca daftar bahan untuk membuat penawar.

.

 _ **Daftar Penawar Seokkie :**_

 _ **Sehelai rambut Seokkie (Kau cari Seokki sampai ketemu!)**_

 _ **Tiga buah apel ungu (dapatkan di Taeyon ahjuma)**_

 _ **Satu ekor katak (ekornya saja)**_

.

Minseok sedikit terkejut membaca daftar yang ada. _'Orang tuaku ilmuwan atau penyihir?'_. Minseok bergidik memikirkan bahwa kedua orang tuanya adalah penyihir.

"Oppa!", teriak Minseok bersusah payah mengejar Luhan yang sudah berjalan jauh.

Luhan berhenti karena merasa dipanggil oleh Minseok. Minseok menghampiri Luhan dengan napas terengah.

"Ini hal yang mudah, oppa", ucap Minseok.

Minseok menaruh tasnya kemudian mencabut beberapa helai rambutnya. "Ini, sisanya tinggal apel ungu dan katak, oppa yang mencarinya ya", pinta Minseok dengan mata memelas.

"Haaaah, baiklah!", Luhan merebut kasar kertas yang tadi ia pegang dan helaian rambut Minseok.

"Terima kasih oppa!", Minseok secepat kilat mengecup pipi kanan Luhan dan lari ke rumah Jongdae.

"Hei! Mau kemana?", tanya Luhan sedikit berteriak.

"Aku tidak mau tinggal di rumah, aku mau minggat sementara", balas Minseok masuk ke dalam rumah Jongdae.

Luhan hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dengan senyum merekah. "Minggat? Minggat ke tetangga? Haha", tawa Luhan memikirkan betapa konyolnya Minseok.

.

.

.

Cklek!

Minseok masuk ke dalam rumah Jongdae. Badannya membeku seketika saat ia bertemu dengan seorang ahjuma. ' _Astaga, itu bibi Oh!'_

"A-Annyeong", sapa Minseok sambil membungkuk.

Minseok tahu betapa garangnya bibi Oh. "Kau siapa?", tanya bibi Oh ketus.

Minseok menegapkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. "A-Aku … aku–"

"Dia sepupu Minseok!", teriak Jongdae dari lantai dua dengan cepat.

"Jangan berteriak di rumahku!", bentak bibi Oh.

Jongdae sedikit kaget namun ia segera turun dengan sebuah cengir lebar menghiasi wajahnya. "Dia sepupu Minseok, bibi Oh", ucap Jongdae melembut.

"Lalu kenapa dia di sini?"

"Dia-dia akan … dia akan menginap di sini untuk beberapa hari ke depan, boleh 'kan?", pinta Jongdae sedikit takut, bagaimana pun Jongdae tengah berbicara dengan bibi Oh! Bibi OH! OH SEHUN!

"Memangnya kemana keluarga Park?", tanya bibi Oh cuek.

"Mereka ada urusan", ucap Jongdae mengecilkan suaranya.

"Dia juga bisa membantu di sini", sambung Jongdae cepat saat menyadari mimic bibi Oh terlihat sedikit tidak suka.

"Kalau dia bisa membantu tak masalah, asal jangan merepotkan", ucap bibi Oh duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"T-Terima kasih!", ucap Minseok membungkuk dalam lalu menegapkan punggungnya dengan cepat, ia senang.

"Beristirahatlah", ucap bibi Oh sambil memakai kacamatanya.

Jongdae memberi gesture pada Minseok untuk mengikutinya. Dan Minseok menurut. "Bagaimana di rumahmu?", bisik Jongdae saat Minseok menyamakan langkahnya dengan Jongdae.

"Aman, aku hanya bertemu dengan oppaku", bisik Minseok.

"Oppamu? Yang mana? Aku tak pernah melihatnya, berikan padaku, pasti berat", ucap Jongdae merebut tas milik Minseok yang terlihat cukup berat.

"Terima kasih, kau tak pernah melihatnya–sepertinya", ucap Minseok membuka pintu kamar.

Dan terlihatlah Jongin yang duduk dengan tenang di kasur sambil melihat cerita bergambar.

"Dia suka mebaca buku?", tanya Minseok duduk di sebelah Jongin.

"Kurasa", ucap Jongdae menaruh tas besar milik Minseok di sebelah lemarinya.

"Lalu aku akan tidur dimana?", tanya Minseok sambil merebut dengan pelan cerita bergambar Jongin agar Minseok dapat membacakannya.

"Di sini, dimana lagi?", bingung Jongdae.

Kedua bola mata Minseok seketika membola. "Di sini?! Di kamar ini?! Bersamamu?", tanya Minseok, nadanya sedikit meninggi.

"Kau pikir?", jengah Jongdae membuka lemarinya–ia belum mengganti baju seragam dengan baju santainya.

"Hei! Aku ini _yeoja_! Kenapa dibiarkan tidur di kamar _namja_?!", kesal Minseok menggembungkan pipinya, terlihat samar rona merah di pipinya.

"Tapi bibi Oh tidak akan membiarkan anak kecil tidur sendirian", ucap Jongdae–entah kenyataan atau bualan.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, aku seusia denganmu", ucap Minseok mendelik tajam.

"Tapi sekarang kau anak kecil", ucap Jongdae mengeluarkan sebuah kaos dan celana pendek dari dalam lemarinya.

"Tapi aku tetap _yeoja_!", kesal Minseok.

"Lagi pula kita tidak satu kasur", ucap Jongdae membuka sabuk sekolahnya.

"Oh, syukurlah … aku akan tidur dengan Jongin ya", pinta Minseok sambil memeluk Jongin.

"Tidak bisa, kau bisa saja menindihnya kapan-kapan", ucap Jongdae mulai membuka kancing bajunya.

"Apa?! Aku tidur dengan baik ko–astaga! Jongdae! Apa yang kau lakukan?!", Minseok menutup wajahnya dengan rapat dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain–asal tidak Jongdae.

"Aku kenap–Oh astaga! Kenapa aku– Haish! Gara-gara kau anak kecil, sih!", kesal Jongdae masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Untung saja Jongdae baru membuka tiga kancing baju teratasnya. Bagaimana kalau ia sudah membuka celana? Bisa mati Jongdae dihajar Minseok.

Jangan meremehkan kekuatan Taekwondo Minseok kawan~

"Huft, untung saja, Jongin … aku tak tahu kalau hyungmu itu _pervert_ ", ucap Minseok membuka halaman pertama cerita bergambar milik Jongin.

Jongin yang tak mengerti apa yang Minseok ucapkan pun hanya diam melirik cerita bergambar yang Minseok pegang.

"Ya! Aku mendengarnya! Dan aku tidak _pervert_!", teriak Jongdae dari dalam kamar mandi.

" _Pervert_ ", ejek Minseok terkekeh.

Cklek!

"Diam", geram Jongdae.

Minseok tersenyum mengejek. "Baiklah, aku bacakan, ya", ucap Minseok pada Jongin. Jongin hanya mengangguk menurut.

"Pada Suatu hari–"

"Oh ya, Minseok", potong Jongdae.

"Apa?", tanggap Minseok menghentikan bacaannya.

"Kau belum menentukan namamu, apa kau akan menggunakan nama 'Minseok'?", tanya Jongdae.

Minseok menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak, mana mau aku ditahu oleh yang lain", dengus Minseok.

"Kalau begitu mari kita berunding mengenai namamu", ucap Jongdae duduk di lantai–dan dua anak kecil itu duduk di atas kasur.

Minseok turun dan ikut duduk di lantai. Melihat Minseok turun, Jongin pun ikut turun. Tapi Jongin duduk di pangkuan Jongdae. Dan Minseok duduk di hadapan Jongdae dan Jongin.

"Aku mau nama yang memiliki unsur nama asliku", ucap Minseok.

Jongdae berpikir. "Minmin? Minnie? Seok, Seokkie? Minseok, seok, seok", gumam Jongdae sambil berpikir.

"Jangan nama yang aneh", cibir Minseok.

"Ada nama yang kau suka? Sebuah nama atau kata", ucap Jongdae.

Minseok berpikir sejenak. "Oppaku selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Xiumin' kalau dia kesal", ucap Minseok.

"Baiklah, namamu Xiumin", putus Jongdae cepat.

Minseok kaget–tentu saja. "Memangnya kau pikir aku suka dengan panggilan itu? Aku sangat tidak suka!", kesal Minseok.

"Baiklah, bagaimana dengan Umin? Uminnie?", tawar Jongdae dengan kedipan mata.

"Baiklah, Xiumin saja", putus Minseok cepat merasa jijik melihat kedipan mata Jongdae.

Ya, jijik karena ia merasa detak jantungnya terpompa lebih cepat. Rasanya menjijikkan, mengesalkan, dan–anenya–cukup menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah menyambut ketiga manusia berbeda tinggi ini. Seharusnya pagi yang cerah dimbangi dengan senyum, tawa, dan kata-kata yang cerah.

Namun melihat ketiga manusia ini beradu argument membuat pagi yang cerah tidak seimbang. Karena argument yang diadukan(?) tidak penting sama sekali.

"Pokoknya aku mau berangkat sendiri bersama Jongin!", kesal Minseok menarik tangan kanan Jongin.

"Kalian masih kecil, nanti kalau ada apa-apa, bagaimana?", tanya Jongdae menarik tangan kiri Jongin.

"Tidak akan ada apa-apa! Aku akan mengawasi Jongin penuh, aku janji … kau langsung saja ke sekolah", ucap Minseok.

"Kau bisa mengawasi Jongin di tempat penitipan, aku tetap akan mengantar kalian sampai tujuan", keukuh Jongdae.

"Kau ini keras kepala ya!", sungut Minseok.

"Kau juga!", bentak Jongdae. Entah kenapa sejak bertemu dengan Minseok yang berubah menjadi Xiumin Jongdae lebih sering membentak dan marah.

Dan astaga! Jongdae yang sedang marah sangat menyeramkan. Membuat Minseok bergetar di tempat. Kedua bola mata Minseok berair dan terasa panas. Bibirnya juga bergetar menahan tangis.

Menyadari kesalahannya, Jongdae segera berjongkok di hadapan Minseok–sedikit kalut. "M-Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud", ucap Jongdae menenagkan Minseok.

"Hhik!", Minseok sesenggukan, padahal air matanya belum jatuh setetes pun.

"U-Uljima", pinta Jongdae mengelap air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata Minseok.

' _Astaga! Kenapa aku ini? Kenapa jadi cengeng?'_

"Aku tidak bermaksud, sungguh", ucap Jongdae menenangkan.

' _Ppabo! Bukannya tenang aku malah semakin ingin menangis! Menjauhlah dasar kau bebek!'_

"Sudah ya", ucap Jongdae pelan lalu memeluk Minseok.

Perlahan Jongdae mengangkat Minseok dan menggendongnya. Minseok hanya diam, ia semakin menangis di pundak Jongdae. "Sifat kekanakanmu terbawa ya", kekeh Jongdae.

' _Dasar! Aku ingin menangis sekeras-kerasnya! Ya Tuhan! Apa mataku bermasalah? Kenapa saat ini Jongdae terlihat tampan? Aku ingin menangis terus karena mataku ini'_

"Sudahlah, kau 'kan sudah besar", ucap Jongdae menenangkan Minseok sambil menggandeng tangan Jongin.

Jongin hanya memandangi Minseok yang tengah menangis di pundak hyungnya. Jongin semakin erat menggenggam tangan Jongdae karena merasa cemburu.

Cemburu perhatian hyungnya diambil oleh Minseok.

Jongdae yang merasa genggaman Jongin semakin erat pun menoleh. "Kau kenapa, Jongin? Mau digendong juga?", tanya Jongdae.

Namun Jongin malah menunduk. Jongdae menghela napas pelan kemudian menurunkan Minseok yang mulai tenang. Jongdae pun beralih menggendong Jongin.

"Ayo, aku akan mengantar kalian, besok aku tak akan mengantar", ucap Jongdae.

"Janji! Besok", ucap Minseok dengan pipi dan mata yang memerah.

"Janji, tenang saja", ucap Jongdae menggandeng tangan Minseok. Jongdae tersenyum lebar. Ternyata melihat Minseok cemberut sangat menggemaskan.

' _Oh God! Jantungku, kenapa bisa–'_

Minseok sibuk merutuki jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak cepat seperti orang sehabis berlari marathon.

"Nah, sampai di sini ya, aku akan ke sekolah", ucap Jongdae menurunkan Jongin di sebelah Minseok.

"Jaga Jongin baik-baik ya", ucap Jongdae pada Minseok sambil mengusak puncak kepalanya.

Plak!

"Aku bukan anak kecil", tepis Minseok kasar. Namun Jongdae hanya terkekeh menanggapinya.

"Jangan tiru noona ini ya", nasehat Jongdae pada Jongin dan diangguki oleh Jongin.

"Ya! Aku yang akan menjaganya! Jangan beri dia nasehat yang tidak-tidak", protes Minseok.

Jongdae mengabaikan Minseok dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua yang terdiam di gerbang penitipan anak. "Jongin? Kau bersama siap–anak yang kemarin? Kenapa kau di sini? Oh, Jongdae menitipkan kalian di sini? Apa kau tinggal di rumah Jongdae semalam?", cerocos Yixing.

Minseok mendengus malas saat mendengar kata 'anak kemarin'. Minseok merasa dirinya seperti tidak memiliki nama. "Namaku Xiumin", dengus Minseok seakan tak rela seseorang mengetahui identitasnya barang nama saja.

"Oh, akhirnya kau memberitahu namamu, selamat datang Xiumin", ucap Yixing dengan senyum cerah.

"Yixing! Bantu ak–oh, yang kemarin itu", ucap Kyuhyun melirik Minseok.

Minseok merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun yang sudah berusia (hehe). Minseok segera membungkuk dalam. "Namaku Xiumin", ucap Minseok merasa harus sopan pada Kyuhyun.

"Waah, baru sehari dibawa Jongdae kau menjadi anak baik yang sopan, apa Jongdae memberimu suatu ritual atau obat?", tanya Kyuhyun bercanda.

Xiumin–terpaksa–tersenyum manis mendengar penuturan aneh milik Kyuhyun. Semuanya terpesona oleh senyuman manis Xiumin. Rasanya ingin mencubiti pipi Xiumin.

"Uughh, menggemaskannya", gumam Taozi yang ternyata mengintip.

"Waaa! Ternyata kau menggemaskan kalau tersenyum", Yixing mulai mencubiti pipi Minseok dengan keras.

"Aaaa! Hakit! Hakit!", teriak Minseok mencengkram lengan Yixing yang mencubiti pipinya dengan keras.

Kedua bola mata Minseok berair. Ia serasa ingin menangis. Entah kenapa ia menjadi cengeng akhir-akhir ini.

Jongin yang melihat Minseok seperti kesakitan, segera memukul-mukul lengan Yixing–walau menurut Yixing itu tidak sakit. Tapi ia sedikit heran dengan tingkah Jongin.

Ternyata Jongin tergerak hatinya untuk melindungi Minseok dari serangan Yixing. Karena Jongin telah menganggap Minseok sebagai kakaknya. Bagaimana pun juga Minseok sangat baik padanya sejak kemarin.

Yixing segera melepaskan tangannya dan mengelus lembut kepala Jongin. "Hehe, maaf", ucap Yixing pada Jongin.

"Seharusnya kau meminta maaf padaku", keluh Minseok sambil mengelus kedua pipinya yang terasa melar.

"hehe, maaf juga", Yixing tertawa canggung.

"Baiklah, ayo masuk", ajak Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam. Minseok membantu Jongin untuk membuka sepatunya. Jongin adalah tanggung jawabnya sekarang.

"Waaa waaa! Wiuw wiuw wiuw! Polisi datang!", teriak Taehyung.

Taehyung berlari di sekitar Jongin. Membuat Jongin hampir terjatuh. Untung ada Minseok di sebelahnya. "Bermain yang aman!", kesal Minseok pada Taehyung.

"Eh? Kau belbicala denganku?", bingung Taehyung berhenti berlari.

' _Pffft! Cadel! Haha'_

"Ya, kau! Kau bisa membuat Jongin jatuh", kesal Minseok.

"Ah, maaf", dan Taehyung kembali bermain.

"Jongin, kau tidak ingin bermain dengan yang lain?", tanya Minseok lembut.

Jongin hanya diam. Kedua bola matanya terpaku pada beberapa anak yang bermain. Ia diam, namun tatapannya mengatakan bahwa ia ingin ikut bermain dengan yang lainnya.

Mungkin Jongin agak susah dalam hal berkomunikasi.

"Ayo, kita bermain dengan yang lainnya", ajak Minseok.

.

.

.

"Ayo kita bermain di luar! Cuaca cukup cerah!", teriak Jin dari luar.

Minseok yang menyusun balok menjadi istana pun menoleh. Begitu pula dengan anak yang lain. Semuanya bersorak riang dan bergegas keluar. Berbeda dengan Minseok yang perlu mengajak Jongin terlebih dahulu.

"Ayo Jongin", ajak Minseok kepada Jongin yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Jongin menurut dan berjalan ke luar. Minseok memakaikannya sepatu. Kemudian dirinya sendiri memakai sandal. Mereka semua bermain di halaman yang cukup luas.

"Jongin! Mau kemana?!", teriak Minseok saat melihat Jongin berjalan seorang diri menuju kolam ikan.

"Hahahahaha!"

Bruk!

Beberapa anak berlarian tanpa melihat-lihat. Dan Jongin menjadi korbannya. Ia jatuh, tapi tidak menangis. Minseok sedikit terkejut melihat Jongin terjatuh.

Namun saat melihat Jongin langsung berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk kakinya sendiri, Minseok bernapas lega. Jongin kembali melangkah dan berhasil mencapai kolam ikan.

Tak lama, Minseok menyusul. "Jongin suka ikan?", tanya Minseok. Namun Jongin hanya diam memperhatikan beberapa ikan koi yang berenang.

Clup!

Jongin mencelupkan tangannya. Dengan sigap Minseok mengangkat tangan Jongin dengan wajah terkejut. Saat Jongin menatapnya, Minseok nyengir dan menaruh tangan Jongin kembali ke dalam air.

"Xiumin! Awasi Jongin ya! Jangan sampai jatuh!", teriak Yixing.

"Ne!", balas Minseok sambil memperhatikan Jongin.

Minseok merasa Jongin sudah mengerti dan tidak akan macam-macam dengan kolam ikan tersebut. Menurut Minseok kolam ikan itu dangkal, tapi tidak tahu dengan Jongin.

Minseok memperhatikan anak-anak lain yang sedang bermain. Selama ini Minseok selalu di rumah, tidak ada keributan, berantakan, atau anak-anak. Karena Minseok merasa ia tinggal seorang diri di rumahnya–kedua orang tuanya berada di lab bawah tanah.

Tanpa Minseok sadari, Jongin perlahan memasukkan tangannya semakin dalam. Kemudian tangan kirinya menyusul. Sampai badannya tidak seimbang dan–

Byur!

"Astaga Jongin!", teriak Minseok panik dan segera menarik Jongin untuk naik.

Namun berat Jongin dan Minseok berbeda. Minseok malah ikut tertarik. Awalnya ia sedikit kesusahan karena Jongin yang meronta.

' _Bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini pun dia tidak bersuara! Daebakk'_

Minseok segera berdiri saat menyadari kolam ikan tersebut dangkal. Minseok menarik Jongin dan mengangkat Jongin keluar kolam. Sekarang mereka berdua basah kuyup.

"Kalian tak apa?", tanya Jin dengan wajah khawatir.

"Mau ikut main ail jugaaa!", teriak Taehyung.

"Taehyung, tidak boleh", nasehat Namjoon yang lebih tua setahun darinya.

"Kenapa?", Taehyung merajuk.

"Nanti hyungmu marah loh", ancam Taozi. Taozi tahu bahwa Taehyung sangat takut dengan hyungnya saat marah.

Taehyung kesal merasa diancam dengan hal yang tidak penting. "Hyung tidak akan malah!", teriak Taehyung.

"Benarkah? Akan kutelfon hyungmu", Yixing segera mencari ponselnya dan berpura-pura menghubunyi Junmyeon–hyung Taehyung.

"Junmyeon? Ya, Taehyung katanya–"

"Tidak hyung! Yixing Noona belbohong! Jangan pelcaya", teriak Taehyung kalap.

Dan semuanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Taehyung. "Kalian jadi basah, cepat masuk dan mandi, nanti kalian sakit", ucap Kyuhyun yang datang dari kantornya karena mendengar keributan.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas payungnya, besok akan kukembalikan–oh, bisakah aku meminta tas plastik? Aku takut tasku nanti basah", ucap Jongdae.

Minseok hanya bisa menganga diambang pintu menatap Jongdae yang basah kuyup–kecuali tasnya. Ia terlihat konyol sekaligus menawan.

' _Ada apa dengan penglihatanku?!'_

"Sepertinya kalian benar-benar bersaudara", kekeh Kyuhyun menyerahkan sebuah tas plastic.

"Maksud hyung?", tanya Jongdae tak mengerti dan segera membungkus tasnya dengan tas plastik.

"Tadi pagi mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kolam ik–"

"Oppaaaa!", teriak Minseok mengalihkan, ia tidak mau disembur oleh Jongdae karena tidak becus mengurus Jongin.

"Mereka basah kuyup sepertimu", lanjut Jin yang kebetulan lewat.

"Yang benar?!", ucap Jongdae dengan nada suara yang cukup tinggi karena terkejut.

Minseok melotot horror dan segera memeluk Jongin. "Ta-ta-tapi Jongin tidak apa-apa, sungguh! Ya 'kan Jongin?", tanya Minseok takut.

Jongin tak menyahut. Ia memperhatikan hyungnya sendiri yang basah kuyup itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan dia baik-baik saja?! Mana? Jongin, kemari", Jongdae berjongkok dan Jongin berjalan kearah Jongdae.

Minseok menatap Jongin takut-takut kalau Jongdae marah dan menyemburnya–itu sangat menakutkan.

"Kau tak apa? Ada yang sakit? Apa kau demam? Flu? Pilek? Sesuatu terasa aneh?", tanya Jongdae bertubi-tubi.

Dan Jongin hanya menggeleng. "Oh, syukurlah", ucap Jongdae.

Hatchi!

"Min–Maksudku, Xiumin … kau bersin?", tanya Jongdae dengan kening berkerut.

"Hah? Ya, memangnya kenapa?", tanya Minseok sambil menggesek hidungnya dengan jari telunjuknya karena hidungnya terasa sedikit gatal.

"Padahal tadi sudah mandi air hangat", gumam Kyuhyun.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak mudah sakit … besok juga sudah tidak bersin lagi", ucap Minseok dengan cengiran khasnya.

Jongdae melirik ke luar. Di luar masih hujan deras. Tapi kalau mereka tidak pulang, maka akan terasa semakin dingin.

"Baiklah, kita pulang", ucap Jongdae bangkit.

"Diamlah di sini sampai hujan reda", ucap Yixing yang merasa khawatir.

"Terima kasih, tapi kami harus segera pulang", ucap Jongdae sambil membungkuk dalam.

"Ayo", ajak Jongdae membuka payung yang dipinjamkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Pegang", ucap Jongdae menyerahkan payung yang sudah terbuka kepada Minseok.

Jongdae membenarkan letak tasnya kemudian menggendong Jongin dengan tangan kanan dan Minseok dengan tangan kiri.

"Eh eh!", Minseok agak takut saat Jongdae mulai berjalan. Jongdae berjalan tidak terlalu seimbang.

"A-Apa aku berat?", tanya Minseok ragu.

"Tidak", ucap Jongdae.

Mereka pun menembus derasnya hujan agar sampai ke rumah dengan cepat dan menghangatkan diri.

.

.

.

Hatchi! Hatchi! Hatchi!

"Ternyata kau lemah sekali ya", komentar Minseok.

"Maafkan aku", gumam Jongdae mengeratkan selimutnya. Suaranya terdengar serak.

Minseok membuka bungkus kompresan yang dibeli oleh bibi Oh di supermarket tadi–setelah mengetahui badan Jongdae sedikit panas.

Cklek!

"Hyung …", Jongin masuk ke dalam.

"Jongin, jangan di sini … nanti kau tertular", ucap Minseok menempelkan kompresan pada dahi Jongdae dan turun dari kasur untuk menghampiri Jongin.

"Ayo kita keluar", ajak Minseok menarik paksa Jongin.

"Hyung …", panggil Jongin lagi.

"Keluarlah Jongin, hatchi! Uhuk! Nanti kau tertu–uhuk–lar", ucap Jongdae susah payah.

"Kau dengar 'kan? Ayo", ajak Minseok keluar.

"Istirahatlah, kalau ada apa-apa panggil aku", ucap Minseok sebelum menutup pintu.

Pintu tertutup. Minseok menghela napas singkat di depan pintu dan hendak pergi meninggalkan kamar Jongdae–untuk sementara Minseok akan tidur dengan Jongin di kamar sebelah agar tidak tertular.

Namun Minseok menghentikan langkahnya saat melhat Jongin yang menatap pintu kamar Jongdae. "Jongin, ayo kita ke kamar", ajak Minseok.

Namun Jongin tak bergeming. Ia diam di depan pintu sambil menatap pintu kamar Jongdae. "Jongin …", lirih Minseok.

Tap!

Minseok menoleh. Ia mendapati bibi Oh baru saja sampai di lantai dua. "Bibi Oh", Minseok membungkuk singkat.

"Jongdae sakit?", tanya bibi Oh. Dan diangguki oleh Minseok.

Bibi Oh melirik Jongin yang tak mau bergeming dari tempatnya. "Aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkan hyungmu", ucap bibi Oh membuat Jongin menoleh–dengan wajah datar andalannya.

"Kalau kau khawatir, lakukan sesuatu … kau tidak akan membantu kalau hanya berdiam diri di sana", ucap bibi Oh berbalik hendak turun ke lantai bawah.

Minseok hanya diam. Ia merasa perkataan bibi Oh terlalu tajam untuk anak seumuran Jongin. "Ikutlah denganku, kita buatkan minuman hangat untuk Jongdae", ucap bibi Oh.

Minseok mengangkat wajahnya cepat. ' _Ternyata bibi Oh memiliki sisi baik juga_ ', pikir Minseok. Jongin yang mendengar ucapan bibi Oh pun bergerak dari tempatnya dan mengikuti bibi Oh.

Minseok hanya mengikuti di belakang Jongin. Penasaran apa yang akan Jongin bantu nanti.

Mereka bertiga sampai di dapur. Bibi Oh segera memasak air panas. Minseok bertugas mengambil madu di kulkas. Dan Jongin bertugas untuk memeras jeruk.

Tuk!

Minseok berhasil memotong jeruknya menjadi dua bagian. Jongin mengambil salah satunya dan Minseok satunya. Jongin duduk di lantai, mulai memeras jeruknya menggunakan alat peras manual.

Walau pun Jongin sudah bersusah payah untuk memeras setengah jeruk tersebut, tetap saja hasilnya sangat sedikit. Hanya satu per lima dari besar gelas tersebut, sangat sedikit.

Saat dirasa jeruknya tidak bisa diperas lagi, Jongin bangkit memegang gelas itu dengan kedua tangannya. Ia akan menyerahkannya kepada bibi Oh. Namun–

Bruk!

–Jongin terjatuh karena tersandung alat pemeras jerus yang belum sempat ia bereskan. Air jeruk yang susah payah Jongin peras tumpah tak bersisa.

Minseok tentu saja kaget. "Jong–"

Jongin bangkit dan mengambil gelas yang tumpah. Tidak tersisa satu pun. Jongin melirik bibi Oh. "Peras lagi", ucap bibi Oh menyerahkan setengah jeruk pada Jongin dengan senyumannya.

Jongin mengambilnya dan memerasnya. Ini minuman untuk hyungnya. Jongin akan melakukannya. Karena hanya hyungnyalah keluarganya–keluarga kandung.

Minseok tersentuh. Ia merasa terharu dengan jerih payah Jongin hanya untuk membuatkan minuman hangat untuk Jongdae.

' _Kau beruntung memiliki keluarga seperti Jongin'_

.

.

.

Akhirnya Jongdae meminum jeruk hangat yang dibuat oleh Jongin susah payah. Dan esoknya, Jongdae sembuh.

Namun saat Jongdae sembuh, Minseok malah sakit. Jongin dengan senang hati memeraskan jeruk untuk membuat minuman hangat untuk Minseok.

' _Haaah, kenapa jadi giliranku yang sakit? Biasanya aku tidak akan mudah jatuh sakit seperti ini'_

Cklek!

"Minseok, ini minuman yang Jongin buatkan untukmu", bisik Jongdae masuk ke dalam kamar Minseok.

Minseok melirik Jongdae. Ia merasa ada yang aneh. "Minumlah", ucap Jongdae menyodorkan segelas jeruk hangat.

Minseok duduk dengan susah payah–karena sungguh, kepalanya sangat pening–dan menerima gelas tersebut. Ia meminumnya sampai habis. Minseok kembali berbaring dan menaikkan selimutnya sampai dada.

Minseok memandangi Jongdae cukup lama.

' _Aaarrrrggghhh! Apa karena aku sakit mataku jadi ikutan sakit?! Lihat! Kenapa dia terlihat tampan?!'_

"Cepatlah sembuh", ucap Jongdae mengelus surai coklat Minseok.

' _Padahal aku sering melihatnya tersenyum, tapi kenapa saat ini–ah! pasti karena aku sakit, sudahlah!'_

Dan perlahan kedua mata Minseok menutup karena terasa berat. Yah, memang seharusnya orang sakit itu beristirahat, bukan?

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N :** Haaaaiii semuaaaaaa! Gimana chapter duanya? :D Apa aku _late update_? Kalau iya aku emang sengaja wahahahaha :v Aku bingung mau bales _review_ yang bertanya saja atau semuanya :v tapi untuk sementara aku bales semuanya aja yah :V

 _Balasan Review_ :

 _ **elswu**_ : Hai els ;) Makasih udah suka sama ffku :* salam kenal juga :D Entah kenapa setiap aku buat fanfict pasti diselingi dengan humor -,- kadang sebel juga sama humornya kalo garing :v Ini udah cepet gak lanjutannya? Mumpung libur khekhekhe, kalo aku udah mulai MOS, mungkin _update_ nya agak lambat :v apalagi lebaran :V

 _ **Husna Higashikuni Chanbaek 48**_ :Oke, ini udah di _update_ :D Wkwkwkwk, kayaknya kyungsoo gak bakal muncul di fanfict ini deh :V #pityJongin:D Di chapter dua ini aku ulangi lagi kalo bibi Oh itu Sehun :v Luhan? Gak mungkin deh :v soalnya Luhan jadi kakaknya Xiumin kkkk~

 _ **luckygirl91**_ : Tuh, ada di chap dua ini :D Kakak Minseok Luhan sayang~ Ini couplenya ChenMin :D LuMin sebagai saudara ajah :V

 _ **ariviavina6**_ : Haha, iya :D Terharu juga :'D sebenernya aku bingung mau pake cast siapa, tapi pas inget couple yang jarang terkuak #eh? Jadilah seperti ini :V biasanya juga kalo aku nemu ChenMin oneshoot :'D

 _ **hanagawalove**_ : Oke oke aku lanjut. Anda penasaran? Sama, saya juga wks :v

 _ **Kim Jong Min**_ : Apanya unyu JongMin? :D Aku? Makasih deh #plakk ini udah fast chgaiii~~

 _ **pooarie3**_ : Haha, ChanBaek mah emang gitu :v Tapi jangan benci ChanBaek yah :V Jongin? Jongin Cuma males bicara aja :D

 _ **anoncikiciw**_ : Iya, Jongdae suka sama Minseok :3 Jongin nangis karena merasa kesepian, gitu aja sih :V Dia gak bisa jauh gitu dari kakaknya, tapi tetep aja diem -,- Terima kasih dukungannya :D

 _ **ChenMin EX-Ochy**_ : IYA! INI FF CHENMIN LOOOH! KENAPA SOOMAN DIBAWA2? Dia mah udah tua, kagak masuk jadi pemain -,- Hehe, makasih pujannya chinguya~ IYA! ENTE KAGAK BOLEH KETINGGALAN! AKU UDAH UPDATE INI! ENTE HARUS BACA PERTAMA OKEH?! #IniKenapaCapsLock-,- Iya, Sehun itu bibi Oh :D Luhan? Luhan udah di _booking_ jadi kakaknya Minseok wks :V

Iyah, maru masih kecil #kedipkedip :V Nggak kok, gak kecil amat :D Aku Line 2000, kalo kamu? Aku suka loh review yang absurd seperti ChanBaek wks :V Hehe, jadi malu deh dibilang imut (namanya doang maru, jangan ge er deh-_-)

 _seorangyeoja_ : Iya, Jongdaenya suka Minseok :v tapi yah, begitulah … kagak boleh diungkapin cepet2 biar greget wks :V Aku mah bayangin Jongin nangis ingusnya kemana2-_- haha ;V makasih _support_ nya :V

 _Kim Insoo_ : Ini udah next chagi~

 _dn_ : ChanBaek gak jahat, Cuma agak absurd aja :V iya, Minseok always cute~

 _yeye_ : Iya? Aku di sini kok, gak kemana-mana :3 Bisaaa kok bisaaa, ini udah lanjut, aku juga pernah jadi pembaca kok :V jadi tahu gimana rasa greget nunggu fanfict wks :V

Oke, ini udah semua belom?._. Jangan lupa cek bio aku yah ;) Inget, jangan panggil aku **thor** :3 Aku tunggu review kalian loooh xD


	3. Chapter 3

Minseok mondar-mandir tidak jelas di dalam kamar Jongdae. Ia bingung, bimbang, dan panic! Demi Tuhan!

 _'_ _Haish! Mataku kenapa?!'_

"Aarrrrrggghhh!", Minseok mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dengan gemas.

"Apa yang salah? Kenapa mataku? Apa karena aku baru sembuh setelah sakit?", monolog Minseok.

Jongin yang bingung melihat Minseok bertingkah aneh–menurutnya–hanya bisa diam dan memperhatikan.

"Padahal dia hanya tersenyum biasa, kenapa bisa setampan itu?", gumam Minseok sambil berpikir.

Apa kalian bertanya mengapa mereka hanya berdua di kamar?

Jawabannya adalah : Karena Jongdae sedang mandi di kamar mandi lantai dasar.

"Walaupun baru bangun, dia tetap tampan", gumam Minseok sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

Ya, Minseok jatuh ke dalam pesona Kim Jongdae. Dan Minseok merasa matanya bermasalah karena menganggap Jongdae tampan. Alhasil Minseok mondar-mandir–sesekali tersenyum–dan bergumam sendiri.

Cklek!

"Minseok? Kenapa belum bersiap? Memangnya kalian tidak ingin ke penitipan anak?", tanya Jongdae dengan kepala yang menyembul dari balik pintu masuk.

Minseok sedikit terlonjak kaget karena kedatangan Jongdae yang terbilang tiba-tiba. "Ketuk pintu dulu, ppabo", cibir Minseok.

"Ini kamarku", ucap Jongdae santai dan berjalan kearah meja belajarnya. Ia sudah rapi dan wangi. Ia hanya perlu menyiapkan buku pelajarannya dan memandikan Jongin.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa belum mandi? Mau kumandikan?", tanya Jongdae jahil melihat Minseok yang hanya diam mematung memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jongdae.

Seketika wajah Minseok merah padam sampai telinga. Minseok kesal dan malu. "Dasar _pervert_! Sialan!", dengus Minseok kemudian bergegas menyiapkan diri.

Jongdae hanya terkekeh melihat wajah menggemaskan Minseok saat ia marah.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **How To Back To Normal?**

 **.**

 **By : Nyanmu**

 **Main Cast : Kim Jongdae and Kim Minseok a.k.a Park Minseok**

 **[ChenMin]**

 **Support Cast : Exo's member**

 **Genre : Romance, Little bit Humor, Family, Fantasy and Friends**

 **Rated : T**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Warn! GENDERSWITCH (GS) | Typo(s) | Alur ngebut | Kata-kata absurd dan KASAR!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Chapter 3 : Mungkin aku menyukaimu?_

"Nah, sampai di sini–sampai jumpa siang nanti", ucap Jongdae kepada Minseok dan Jongin.

Minseok menggandeng tangan Jongin agak erat–takut Jongin akan pergi tanpa ia ketahui. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa", ucap Minseok.

Sesuai janji Jongdae kemarin, Jongdae hanya mengantar Minseok dan Jongin di ujung jalan. Sisanya, Minseok dan Jongin akan berjalan sendiri ke pentipan anak.

Minseok berjalan dengan ceria. Senyum di wajahnya seakan permanen. Di kepalanya, selalu terbayang wajah rupawan Jongdae.

Tap!

Langkah Minseok terhenti dan senyum Minseok mendadak lenyap. Ia melihat sesosok _yeoja_ yang telah membuatnya menjadi seperti ini : Park Baekhyun–sang umma.

"Umma …", lirih Minseok.

Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati anak bungsunya yang ia cari-cari. "Aigoo, anak manis umma ternyata sering bermain ke sini? Umma mencarimu kemana-mana", ucap Baekhyun menghampiri Minseok.

"Kenapa umma kemari?", tanya Minseok sinis.

Pletak!

"Sopanlah pada ummamu yang melahirkanmu, Xiumin", ucap sebuah suara.

Minseok meringis sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terkena sebuah jitakan. Minseok melirik siapa yang menjitaknya, ternyata Luhan.

"Oppa …", ringis Minseok tak terima.

"Eh? Siapa ini?", tanya Luhan melihat Jongin.

"Dia Jongin, adiknya Jongdae, aku akan menjaganya", ucap Minseok menarik Jongin agar merapat padanya.

"Kau bekerja sebagai _baby sitter_?", tanya Luhan menahan tawa.

"Ani! Aku hanya menjaganya saja, karena aku akan bersama Jongin di penitipan anak sampai siang", ucap Minseok.

"Kenapa kalian di sini?", tanya Minseok.

"Oh! Sampai lupa! Umma hanya ingin memberitahu, kalau obat penawarnya sudah selesai", ucap Baekhyun memberikan Minseok sebotol kecil cairan berwarna hijau.

Minseok memperhatikan obat penawar tersebut. "Ini benar 'kan? Tidak salah lagi?", tanya Minseok memastikan.

"Tenang saja, itu sudah pasti", ucap Baekhyun memberikan kepastian dengan senyuman manisnya.

Minseok menatap kedua bola mata Baekhyun. Tangan kanan Minseok semakin menggenggam erat botol yang Baekhyun berikan. Ia ragu–ia ragu ingin menjadi normal kembali.

"Umma sangat senang melihatmu menjadi anak berumur empat tahun, karena kau sangat manisss~", Baekhyun mencubit kedua pipi Minseok membuat Minseok menjerit kesakitan.

"Tapi umma tidak mau melawan kenyataan bahwa kau bukan anak kecil lagi sayang, jadi cepat minum penawarnya dan kembali pulang, nde?", pinta Baekhyun setelah melepaskan cubitannya.

Minseok mengusap-usap kedua pipinya yang terasa nyeri. "Umma …", panggil Minseok dengan wajah merajuk.

"Ne?", jawab Baekhyun.

"B-Bisakah … aku meminumnya nanti saja?", pinta Minseok ragu.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. "Itu kehendakmu, yang jelas setelah kembali normal, pulanglah", ucap Baekhyun mengusak puncak kepala Minseok.

"Ini, bajumu", ucap Luhan memberikan sebuah setelan baju ukuran Minseok asli.

Minseok meraihnya dan mencengkramnya erat. Ada rasa senang dan ada rasa tak rela.

 _'_ _Jika aku kembali normal, berarti aku harus berpisah dengan Jongdae?'_

"Baiklah, umma pulang dulu, appamu sudah menunggu di rumah", bisik Baekhyun kemudian mengecup pipi kanan anak bungsunya itu.

Baekhyun segera pergi. Namun tidak dengan Luhan. Luhan memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi wajah Minseok. Sepertinya Minseok sedih?

"Kenapa sedih? Kau seharusnya senang", ucap Luhan bingung.

Minseok menghela napas singkat kemudian mendongak untuk melihat oppanya itu. "Apa oppa pernah menyukai seseorang?", tanya Minseok dengan suara kecil.

Luhan nampak berpikir. "Ya, beberapa kali, hanya sekedar _suka melihat_ , bukan _suka dengan hati_ ", ucap Luhan menaikkan kedua bahunya acuh.

"Memangnya kenapa?", lanjut Luhan.

"Kurasa–aku menyukai seseorang–dengan hati", lirih Minseok kemudian menunduk.

.

.

.

"Jongin, hyungmu menjemputmu!", teriak Taozi.

Jongin yang memegang buku segera melepas bukunya dan berjalan kearah Jongdae.

"Apa kau menjadi anak baik?", tanya Jongdae mengelus surai hitam Jongin.

Jongin memeluk kaki Jongdae dan mengangguk. Jongdae tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah menggemaskan Jongin. Namun seketika dahi Jongdae berkerut menyadari seseorang tidak berada di belakang Jongin.

"Kemana Xiumin?", tanya Jongdae kapada Taozi.

"Xiumin? Aku tidak melihatnya bersama Jongin pagi ini", ucap Taozi.

Jongdae tiba-tiba saja cemas. Jelas-jelas tadi pagi ia mengantar Minseok dan Jongin kemari dengan selamat. Apa terjadi sesuatu sebelum mereka masuk ke wilayah penitipan anak? Haaah, seharusnya Jongdae tidak membiarkan mereka berdua jalan seorang diri.

"Ya Tuhan! Kenapa kau sulit sekali diatur, Taehyung!", kesal Jin yang mengejar Taehyung.

"Aku anak baik kok", Taehyung berhenti berlari dan melayangkan _puppy eyes_ nya.

"Taehyu–oh, Jongdae? Apa kau menjemput adikmu juga di sini?", ucap sebuah suara.

Jongdae menoleh ke kiri dan mendapati teman sekelasnya, Junmyeon. "Ya, begitulah … apa kau juga? Sejak kapan? Kenapa kita tidak pernah bertemu? Ha ha", ucap Jongdae diakhiri dengan tawa garing.

Bagaimana pun juga, Jongdae tetap memikirkan kemana perginya Xiumin.

"Ya, aku selalu menitipkan adikku di sini–Taehyung mari pulang!", panggil Junmyeon.

Taehyung yang tadinya memelas kearah Jin beralih menjadi ceria kearah Junmyeon. "Hyung!", teriak Taehyung senang dan berlari kearah Junmyeon.

"Hyung! Belikan aku es klim!", teriak Taehyung sambil memeluk Junmyeon.

"Memangnya kau menjadi anak baik?", tanya Junmyeon meremehkan. Bukannya Junmyeon tidak tahu–ia sangat tahu bahwa adiknya susah diatur. Tapi Junmyeon harus memastikan.

"Tentu saja, tanya saja pada Jin hyung", ucap Taehyung menunjuk kearah Jin yang memegangi pingganya yang terasa nyeri sehabis mengejar Taehyung seharian.

Junmyeon menoleh kearah Jin. "Dia membuat rusuh", gumam Jin.

Junmyeon melirik nyalang kearah Taehyung. Seketika Taehyung merasa dirinya bergidik ngeri. "Tidak hyung! Tidak! Jin hyung! Belbicala yang benal dong!", kesal Taehyung mendapat _death glare_ dari hyungnya itu.

"Ah, terserah kau saja", malas Jin berjalan ke arah sebuah kursi.

"Hyung! Aku benal-benal menjadi anak baik!", seru Taehyung tidak ingin mendapatkan amarah Junmyeon.

Junmyeon terdiam sejenak menatap kedua bola mata Taehyung yang memelas. "Haaah, kau ini … ayo pulang, lain kali jangan mengacau", gumam Junmyeon sambil menggandeng tangan Taehyung.

Namun dengan secepat kilat Taehyung menepis tangan hyungnya itu dan menatapnya kesal. "Aku belsungguh-sungguh hyung! Aku anak baik!", teriak Taehyung merasa ia tidak dipercaya oleh hyungnya sendiri.

"Aku anak baik! Anak baik! Anak baik hyung!", teriak Taehyung sambil menangis.

"Hiks … hyung tidak pelcaya padaku", Taehyung semakin menangis dan menunduk.

Junmyeon hanya diam menatap _namdongsaeng_ nya itu. "Tae-taehyung hanya … Taehyung hanya belmain belsama Jin hyung", isak Taehyung.

"Taehyung tidak nakal", lanjut Taehyung sambil sesenggukan.

"Sudahlah, dia anak kecil–percayalah padanya, dia hanya ingin dipercaya", bisik Jongdae yang merasa kasihan melihat Taehyung.

"Haah, baiklah", Junmyeon menggendong Taehyung yang menangis.

"Kita beli es krim, kau mau?", rayu Junmyeon.

Taehyung berhenti menangis dan menatap hyung tersayangnya itu. "Hyung pelcaya sama Taehyung?", tanya Taehyung polos.

Junmyeon mengangguk kecil. "Ayo beli es klim!", teriak Taehyung riang setelah mendapatkan anggukan Junmyeon.

Jongdae tersenyum melihat kedekatan Taehyung dan Junmyeon. "Oh hey hey! Kyuhyun oppa, apa kau melihat Xiumin?", tanya Taozi yang melihat Kyuhyun melintas.

"Hah? Ooo~ Aku tak melihatnya, aku hanya melihat Jongin datang bersama Taehyung tadi", ucap Kyuhyun.

"Umin?", tanya Taehyung dalam gendongan Junmyeon.

"Siapa umin, tae?", tanya Junmyeon penasaran.

"Umin! Itu! _Yeoja_ yang seling belsama Jongin", jelas Taehyung.

"A-Apa kau melihatnya?", tanya Jongdae berharap cemas.

"Ummm, tadi pagi saat hyung mengantalku, aku melihat Umin belsama _namja_ besal", jelas Taehyung.

 _'_ _Namja? Besar? Siapa?'_

"Lalu umin menyuluh Taehyung mengajak Jongin masuk belsama", ucap Taehyung.

"Kau tahu kemana dia pergi?", tanya Jongdae.

Taehyung menggeleng. "Tidak tahu", ucap Taehyung menggendikkan bahunya.

Jongdae mendesah kecewa. "Memangnya siapa itu umin, Jong?", tanya Junmyeon.

Jongdae menaikkan kedua alisnya lalu tersenyum. "Bukan umin, tapi Xiumin, dia … dia … dia sepupu Minseok", ucap Jongdae ragu.

"Hm, mungkin dia ada di rumah Minseok kalau begitu", ucap Junmyeon.

 _'_ _Tidak mungkin, Minseok tidak akan mau pulang ke rumahnya'_

"Hm, mungkin saja, kalau begitu aku duluan", ucap Jongdae pamit dan berjalan pulang bersama Jongin.

.

.

.

Blam!

Anak perempuan berumur empat tahun turun dari mobil dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Pikirkan baik-baik", ucap _namja_ yang mengemudi.

"Baik, oppa … katakan pada umma dan appa, mungkin aku tidak akan kembali hari ini, mungkin besok", ucap _yeoja_ cilik bernama Minseok ini.

"Tentu, asal kau menyelesaikan masalahmu dan tidak melibatkanku, itu bukan masalah", ucap Luhan menutup kaca mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya di jalanan.

Minseok mendesah kecil kemudian masuk ke dalam _rumah sementara_ nya–rumah Jongdae.

Cklek!

"Dari mana saja kau?", tanya seorang _namja_ yang terduduk manis di sofa ruang tamu. Tingkahnya seperti seorang _aboji_ yang menunggu anak perempuannya yang pergi larut malam–wajahnya sangat garang.

Minseok melirik jam dinding. _'Ini masih jam empat sore, kenapa dia menungguku? Eh–dia menungguku?'_

"Mana bibi Oh?", Minseok balik bertanya karena melihat keadaan rumah yang lebih sepi dari biasanya.

"Pergi keluar kota untuk beberapa minggu ke depan", jawab Jongdae santai.

"Dari mana saja kau?", ulang Jongdae yang merasa pertanyaannya tadi belum terjawab.

"Aku pergi dengan oppaku, membicarakan sesuatu", ucap Minseok dengan nada lesu.

Jongdae merasa khawatir dengan wajah lesu Minseok. Jongdae beranjak menghampiri Minseok dan berjongkok di hadapan Minseok.

"Kalau ada masalah kau bisa bercerita padaku", tawar Jongdae dengan senyuman menawannya.

Dan pipi Minseok merona parah. "A-Ak-Aku tidak memiliki masalah! Kau yang memiliki masalah", dengus Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku? Kenapa aku?", tanya Jongdae kebingungan.

 _'_ _Ya! Wajahmu bermasalah! Kenapa tampan sekali?!'_

"Pokoknya kau bermasalah!", kesal Minseok menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Haha, kau lucu sekali … sangat persis seperti anak kecil", kekeh Jongdae.

Minseok menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal. "Aku bukan anak kecil! Aku seusia denganmu!", kesal Minseok dengan wajah memerah.

"Aigoo aigoo, Xiumin sudah merajuk~ Kau bilang kau bukan anak kecil, tapi kenapa tingkahmu seperti anak kecil?", ejek Jongdae.

"Aku tidak–", Minseok menahan amarahnya dengan kedua tangan terkepal kuat.

"Haha, kau sangat lucu–ah! Sudahlah, lebih baik kita menonton televise, Jongin sudah menunggu di depan televise", ucap Jongdae berdiri dari hadapan Minseok.

Jongdae berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Di sana Jongin duduk dengan wajah datarnya. Minseok menghela napas sejenak. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil–obat penawar–yang diberikan oleh Luhan tadi pagi dari kantong bajunya.

"Mungkin lebih baik aku kembali secepatnya", gumam Minseok.

Minseok menatap lekat botol kecil yang ia genggam.

 _'_ _Apa setelah ini aku bisa lebih dekat dengan Jongdae atau malah semakin menjauh?'_

 _'_ _Lupakan Jongdae! Yang jelas aku kembali normal!'_

Minseok membuka tutup botolnya dan meneguknya satu teguk. Setelah itu Minseok menutup kembali botolnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong.

"Minseok, apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat kemari", panggil Jongdae yang sudah duduk di sebelah Jongin.

Minseok sedikit gelagapan dan segera menuju ruang televise. "Memangnya kita akan menonton apa, sih?", bingung Minseok duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Jongdae dan Jongin–namun dibagian paling ujung, sebelah Jongdae.

Jongdae yang duduk diapit oleh dua anak kecil hanya tersenyum dan mulai menyetel _naruto the movie 2_.

Minseok memutar bola matanya malas kala melihat film apa yang akan mereka tonton. "Kekanakan", desis Minseok malas.

"Aku 'kan sedang mengajak _anak kecil_ menonton tv, jadi tidak masalah kalau kita menonton ini", ucap Jongdae senang.

"Terserah saja", dengus Minseok malas, namun ia tetap menyaksikan apa yang ada.

Sementara Jongdae dan Minseok menonton, Jongin sibuk memainkan mobil-mobilannya.

Tuk!

Jongin memukul pelan lengan Jongdae dengan mobil-mobilannya. Jongdae menoleh cepat. "Ada apa?", tanya Jongdae.

Jongin mengarahkan telunjuk kanannya menuju lantai dua–arah kamar mereka. Jongdae menoleh kearah kamar mereka. "Apa? Kau mau diambilkan sesuatu?", tanya Jongdae lembut.

Jongin mengangguk sekali. "Mainan?", tanya Jongdae. Jongin mengangguk lagi. "Mobil?", tanya Jongdae. Jongin menggeleng sekali. "Boneka?", tanya Jongdae. Dan Jongin mengangguk.

Jongdae menghela napas singkat kemudian bangkit. "Minseok, jaga Jongin sebentar ya … aku mau mengambil boneka Jongin", ucap Jongdae kemudian segera naik ke lantai atas.

Mata Minseok mengikuti arah perginya Jongdae, kemudian melirik Jongin. "Kau suka boneka? Omo …", ucap Minseok pura-pura terkejut.

Jongin hanya diam memperhatikan Minseok berbicara. "Hey Jongin", Minseok menggeser sedikit duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan Jongin.

"Aku …", ucap Minseok menatap mata Jongin.

"Jangan nakal ne", ucap Minseok lembut disertai senyuman manisnya.

Jongin yang tidak mengerti hanya diam memperhatikan setiap kata yang terlontar dari bibir Minseok. "Mungkin aku tidak bisa mengawasimu seperti saat ini", gumam Minseok.

"Baik-baik dengan hyungmu, ne", ucap Minseok mengusak puncak kepala Jongin. Jongin hanya mengangguk menuruti.

Tak lama, Jongdae kembali. Minseok buru-buru menggeser duduknya ke tempat semula. Jongdae membawa sebuah boneka berbentuk kepala bebek yang cukup lebar. Boneka yang bisa menjadi bantal untuk Jongin.

Jongdae segera duduk dan menempatkan boneka tersebut secara tepat agar Jongin dapat menjadikannya sebagai bantal. Namun Jongdae merasa janggal saat duduk. Ia seperti menduduki sesuatu.

Jongdae sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya ke kiri agar ia bisa mengambil sesuatu yang ia duduki. "Minseok-ah", panggil Jongdae masih memiringkan tubuhnya.

"Hm?", Minseok yang tadinya menatap televise kini menoleh ke kanan–kearah Jongdae.

Deg!

Betapa terkejutnya Minseok saat ia menoleh ia langsung dihadapkan dengan kepala Jongdae yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Wangi shampoo Jongdae menguar menusuk alat penciuman Minseok.

Ditatapnya rambut lembut Jongdae. Ingin rasanya ia mengelus rambut halus itu.

Merasa tak ada jawaban yang memuaskan dari Minseok, Jongdae kembali memanggil. "Min–"

"Jangan berbalik!", ucap Minseok terburu, sedikit berteriak.

Jongdae yang kebingungan segera mengambil mainan Jongin yang ia duduki–yang membuatnya tak nyaman. Dan–masih dalam posisi memiringkan tubuh ke kiri–Jongdae menoleh kearah Minseok.

"Kau ini kenap–"

Deg!

Ucapan Jongdae terhenti karena jarak antara wajah mereka yang sangat dekat. Wajah Minseok mendadak terbakar warna kemerahan.

"Sudah kubilang jangan–berbalik", cicit Minseok merasakan deru napas Jongdae.

Seakan tuli, Jongdae tak menghiraukan ucapan Minseok. Jongdae malah menatap setiap sudut wajah Minseok yang menggemaskan.

"Kau masihlah sosok Xiumin", gumam Jongdae sedikit kecewa.

"Huh?", bingung Minseok tak berani berbicara lebih banyak lagi–karena wajah mereka yang sangat dekat.

"Jika aku mengatakan _nya_ saat ini, apa aku adalah orang aneh?", tanya Jongdae dengan tatapan yang–entahlah.

"M-Menga-mengatakan apa?", gugup Minseok.

"Mengatakan bahwa aku … menyukaimu", gumam Jongdae tak beranjak seinchi pun.

Wajah Minseok terbakar parah. "D-D-D-Da-Dasar pedopil", cibir Minseok.

"Lupakan dengan umurmu saat ini, menurut hatimu–hati Minseok, bukan Xiumin … apa kau–menyukaiku?", tanya Jongdae serius.

Minseok gugup, bingung, bimbang, pusing, mual, dan _terbakar_. Tiba-tiba mulut Minseok tak bisa digerakan. Mata Minseok bergerak gelisah dan berhenti menatap sepasang manic indah di hadapannya.

 _'_ _Kenapa jantungku ini?'_

 _'_ _Kenapa wajahku panas?'_

 _'_ _Kenapa mulutku tak mau terbuka?!'_

 _'_ _Kemana tenagaku?!'_

 _'_ _Jongdae–dia melakukan apa terhadapku?!'_

 _'_ _Kenapa aku merasa … ingin tetap di sisinya?'_

 _'_ _Kenapa aku tidak ingin kembali menjadi Minseok normal?'_

 _'_ _Kenapa aku senang sekali mendengar pernyatannya?'_

 _'_ _Apa mungkin–'_

 _'_ _Mungkin aku menyukainya?'_

 _'_ _Apa tak apa … jika aku–mengatakannya?'_

Minseok menelan ludahnya susah payah setelah banyak bertanya di dalam pikirannya. "M-m-m-m-m-mu-mu-mu-mungkin-mungkin aku–juga", cicit Minseok gugup.

Kedua sudut bibir Jongdae tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman. Sepertinya Jongdae senang mendengar jawaban Minseok.

Perlahan Jongdae menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Minseok. Namun Minseok tetap pada posisinya, ia masih tidak bisa bergerak.

"Yah, kalau begitu aku dapat mengatakannya saat kau kembali normal, dan jawabanmu akan tetap sama, 'kan?", tanya Jongdae dengan senyumannya.

Minseok terdiam. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Tapi kepalanya tiba-tiba mengangguk kecil. Tubuhnya bergerak tanpa komando dari otaknya.

"AkuHarusKeKamar", ucap Minseok cepat kemudian ngacir ke kamar Jongdae di lantai dua.

Cklek! Brak!

"Hah-hah-hah-hah", Minseok menutup pintu cepat dan bersandar pada pintu. Napasnya terengah setelah menaiki tangga.

"Kenapa–apa itu tadi? Kenapa Jong–", Minseok tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya.

 _"_ _Yah, kalau begitu aku dapat mengatakannya saat kau kembali normal, dan jawabanmu akan tetap sama, 'kan?"_

Tiba-tiba perkataan Jongdae barusan terbayang di kepalanya. _'Apa jawabanku akan sama?'_

BUSH!

Tiba-tiba sekeliling Minseok dipenuhi oleh asap berwarna hijau. Sepertinya obat penawar yang diberikan oleh Luhan mulai bekerja.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!", Minseok terbatuk dengan tangan kanannya yang berusaha menghilangkan asap hijau di sekelilingnya.

"Apa ini", bingung Minseok masih mengipasi asap-asap tersebut.

Minseok terus saja terbatuk sampai ia memperhatikan sesuatu yang janggal. Minseok mematung di tempat. Ia memperhatikan tangannya yang berukuran semula.

Minseok buru-buru memperhatikan dirinya. Betapa terkejutnya Minseok saat ia mendapati dirinya tidak mengenakan apa pun.

Baju yang ia kenakan tadi sudah terlepas dari dirinya. Mungkin karena perubahan ukuran tubuh yang terjadi secara cepat.

Minseok dengan segera mencari setelan baju normal yang diberikan oleh Luhan kepadanya tadi pagi. Ia sempat menaruh pakaian itu di dalam tasnya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!", Jongdae terkesiap mendengar suara seseorang terbatuk.

Diliriknya Jongin yang sudah tertidur lelap di sampingnya. _'Apa mungkin Minseok?_ ', batin Jongdae. Jongdae berjalan perlahan menuju lantai dua.

Tok! Tok!

"Minseok?", panggil Jongdae sedikit ragu.

Kening Jongdae berkerut karena tak mendapat jawaban dari Minseok.

Cklek!

Jongdae mengintip ke dalam kamar. Kamar terlihat kosong. Dan mata Jongdae melihat pakaian yang Minseok kenakan tadi di atas kasur.

 _'_ _Ah, sedang mandi?'_

Jongdae menutup pintu kembali dan turun ke bawah.

.

.

.

Cklek!

Minseok keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah tertunduk. Ia memikirkan banyak hal saat ini.

 _'_ _Bagaimana caraku menghadapi Jongdae sekarang?'_

 _'_ _Aku harus berbicara apa kepadanya?'_

 _'_ _Bagaimana caraku berpamitan?'_

 _'_ _Ekspresi apa yang harus kuberikan padanya?'_

"Aarrgghh", Minseok mengerang frustasi dan duduk di atas kasur.

"Aku harus segera pulang, aku sudah banyak merpotkan", gumam Minseok.

Ia segera berbenah dan merapikan rambutnya yang agak basah. Ia membawa tasnya yang berisi pakaian berukuran anak empat tahun.

Cklek!

Minseok keluar dari kamar dan segera menuruni anak tangga. Tanpa bisa ia hindari, Jongdae melihatnya yang sudah berubah wujud ini.

"Minseok?", panggil Jongdae ragu.

Minseok menoleh. Ia ingin tersenyum, menyapa, berpamitan secara sopan. Namun entah mengapa kedua kaki Minseok seakan ingin lari dari rumah ini.

"Minseok!", Jongdae segera bergerak saat Minseok hendak lari.

Grep!

Digenggamnya pergelangan tangan Minseok agar Minseok tak pergi. "Minseok kau–sudah kembali", gumam Jongdae.

"Y-Y-Yeah, seperti yang kau lihat … jadi, aku akan segera pulang, maaf merepotkanmu", ucap Minseok cepat dan segera melangkah.

"Tunggu dulu", Jongdae menarik pergelangan tangan Minseok yang ia genggam.

Minseok berbalik dengan pandangan jengah. Sungguh, perasaannya saat ini tidak enak. Minseok tak ingin mendengar satu pernyataan maupun pertanyaan dari Jongdae saat ini.

"A-Apa?", tanya Minseok gugup.

"Kau–sudah kembali dan jawabanmu akan sama, 'kan?", tanya Jongdae memastikan.

Namun Minseok hanya diam. Ia malah menundukkan kepalanya agar terhindar dari tatapan lembut Jongdae.

Diam menurut Jongdae adalah _ya_. "Aku–menyukaimu", ungkap Jongdae.

Minseok semakin menunduk dan mengeratkan tangannya pada tas yang ia bawa. Perasaannya saat ini campur aduk. Minseok masih ragu, _apakah ia menyukai Jongdae atau tidak_.

Minseok mengigit bibir bawanya kuat-kuat agar tidak langsung menyembur Jongdae. "Lepaskan", cicit Minseok.

Kening Jongdae mengernyit karena perkataan Minseok. "Minseok–"

Srat!

Minseok menarik dengan cepat tangan yang digenggam oleh Jongdae. Sehingga ia terlepas. Kemudian ia segera berlari keluar dari rumah Jongdae.

Sedangkan Jongdae–

–ia hanya bisa menatap nanar kepergian Minseok.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 ** _luckygirl91_** : Iyaaaa, Jongin anak kecil chingu~ , okeeeh, makasih semangatnyaaaahhh~~

 ** _dobipuppychanbaek_** : Kenapa pengen nangis? :3 Perasaan biasa aja deh_- haha :V Iya, Jongin mah irit, kayak emak-emak kalo belanja musti irit :3 Kamu harus ekstra sabar nunggu lanjutannya yah :'3 aku lagi MOS :3

 ** _noersa_** : Iya! Ini ChenMin! Makasih pujiannya :'D

 ** _ChanHunBaek_** : Haha xD kagak tau juga kenapa aku pengen Ship-kan LuMin jadi saudara ajahhh. Sehun jadi cewe mah, bayangin wajah emak-emak ajaaa :V

 ** _IbnaNurulBaiti1_** : Makasih pujiannya^^ Mereka itu adalaaaaaaaaah~~~ ChanBaek adalaaaaaahhh~~~ Pasangan absurd :V Iya (mungkin) Minseok calon kakak iparnya Jongin

 ** _anoncikiciw_** : Nanti bakal ada chap dimana Jongin berbicara dengan kalimat terpanjangnya :V tenang saja~ Minseok jadi kecil, jiwanya mah (sebenernya) kagak, tapi pas deket ama Jongdae tuh, ya begitu tuh_-

 ** _elfishminxiu_** : Wah wah, aku gak nyangka itu moment banyak yang nangis :3 Akan kuusahain chingu :3

 ** _pooarie3_** : : Iya, ChanBaek gituh :3 Itu emang Baekhyun yg nulis kok :3 Haha :V *tawa nista* Jonginnya cool yah? :'V

 ** _elswu_** : Hai els! Jumpa lagi^^ Jangan sujud ah, biasa aja atuh :V Makasih makasih :3 aku yg imut kan? Kkkk~

 ** _ariviavina6_** : Jadi punya aku ini limited edition? :'V Ini udh next :3 maaf lama :'3 Uminnya cepet sembuh kok :3

 ** _Mifta712161_** : Sehunnya janda :V

 _Jung Jae In _ : Makasih pujiannya hehe, jadi malu ah :"3 Iya, berterimakasihlah pada chanbaek :V Aku juga pengen punya abang kayak Jongdae bebek :3

Segini aja ya yang review?._. Aku gak ngelewatin siapa pun 'kan?.-. Oke, kalo terlewat, maaf … karena aku gak punya banyak waktu, MOSnya tuh berat bangeuddhh :'3 #Ah!Lebay Oke, See you in satnight :3

Untuk yang _new reader_ , jangan lupa cek bio aku :3 dan tinggalkan review :3


	4. Chapter 4

Tok! Tok!

"Chagi", panggil Baekhyun dari luar kamar anak bungsunya.

Tok! Tok!

"Chagi", panggil Baekhyun lagi.

Tok! Tok!

"Chagi, keluarlah, _Jja_! kita makan malam", ajak Baekhyun seceria mungkin.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi berada di belakang Baekhyun menyentuh pundak Baekhyun. "Biarkan dulu sebentar", ucap Chanyeol bijak.

"Turunlah kalau lapar", ucap Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya dan mengajak Baekhyun untuk makan malam lebih dulu.

Sementara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah turun ke lantai bawah menuju dapur, di dalam sebuah kamar ,seorang _yeoja_ tengah merenung di balik selimut tebal bergambar panda miliknya.

 _'_ _Bagaimana keadaan Jongdae tadi saat aku pergi?'_

 _'_ _Apa dia sedih?'_

 _'_ _Apa dia senang?'_

 _'_ _Apa dia merindukanku?'_

 _'_ _Apa dia masih menyukaiku?'_

Minseok terdiam karena pertanyaan yang ada di dalam benaknya. Minseok mengacak rambutnya secara kasar karena geram.

Minseok segera terduduk dan menyibakkan selimut pandanya. "Lupakan! Lupakan!", teriak Minseok kesal.

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berjalan terburu-buru menaiki tangga. Minseok segera menutup mulutnya rapat. _'Astaga, apa aku membuat yang lainnya khawatir?'_

Tok! Tok!

"Chagi, kau tak apa?", ini suara Baekhyun.

"Seokkie, kau kenapa?", ini suara Chanyeol.

"G-Gwenchana", ucap Minseok terbata, tak ingin membuat kedua orang tuanya khawatir.

"Benarkah?", tanya Baekhyun ragu.

Minseok hanya terdiam. Ia juga ragu apakah ia _baik-baik saja_.

Di luar kamar terdengar sedikit gaduh karena tak mendapat jawaban dari Minseok. Dan Minseok tetap diam mendengarkan apa yang dibincangkan oleh kedua orang tuanya di luar kamarnya.

"Apa dia memiliki masalah?", khawatir Baekhyun.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya selama ia tak di rumah?", gumam Baekhyun.

"Apa Seokkie marah terhada kita?", gumam Chanyeol lemas.

Minseok menegakkan tubuhnya mendengar pertanyaan _appa_ nya. _'Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak marah! Aku hanya sedang–'_

"Tolong … bergeser sedikit, _umma_ ", Kening Minseok mengernyit mendengar suara ini. _'Luhan oppa?'_

Dok! Dok! Dok!

Minseok dengan reflex memegangi dadanya yang bergemuruh tak karuan karena mendengar gedoran pintu yang terbilang luar biasa itu.

"XIUMIN! KELUAR! JANGAN MEMBUAT ORANG LAIN KHAWATIR!", bentak Luhan dari luar kamar.

"Enyahlah", desis Minseok kesal dan masuk ke dalam selimut tebal kesayangannya lagi.

"AKU MENDENGARNYA!"

Brak!

Dan pintu kamar Minseok didobrak dengan tidak berkeperikepintuan. Minseok terperanjat kaget dan segera menyingkap selimutnya.

Mulutnya menganga melihat pintu kamarnya yang terjatuh dengan engsel pintu yang rusak parah. Mata Minseok bergerak melihat siapa yang telah merusak pintu kamarnya tersebut.

"A-Ap-Apa yang–", gagap Minseok tak bisa berkata-kata.

Terlihat Luhan berdiri diambang pintu dengan napas terengah dengan kedua orang tua mereka di belakang Luhan. Wajah kedua orang tua mereka memiliki ekspresi yang sangat berbeda.

Baekhyun yang memandang penuh harap kearah Luhan dan Minseok. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang menganga tak percaya bahwa ia memiliki anak lelaki seperti Luhan.

"JANGAN BERCANDA! MEMBUAT ORANG LAIN KHAWATIR SEPERTI ITU! MEMANGNYA ITU LUCU?!", bentak Luhan tak sabaran.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **How To Back To Normal?**

 **.**

 **By : Nyanmu**

 **Main Cast : Kim Jongdae and Kim Minseok a.k.a Park Minseok**

 **[ChenMin]**

 **Support Cast : Xi Yixing, Do Kyungsoo, and Kim Jongin**

 **Genre : Romance, Little bit Humor, Family, Fantasy and Friends**

 **Rated : T**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Warn! GENDERSWITCH (GS) | Typo(s) | Alur ngebut | Kata-kata absurd dan KASAR!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Chapter 4 : Musibah dan Laboratorium bawah tanah?_

Saat ini Minseok hanya bisa menunduk sambil memilin selimut kesayangannya. Ia merasa tak enak karena ditatap dengan tatapan mengintimidasi oleh anggota keluarganya selama lebih dari sepuluh menit setelah Minseok menceritakan segalanya mengenai Jongdae.

Mengenai pemikirannya, mengenai deguban jantungnya, mengenai perasaan anehnya, dan mengenai pengungkapan Jongdae.

"Hmmm", Chanyeol bersedekap sambil memejamkan mata.

"Intinya, _uri_ Seokkie sedang bimbang karena jatuh cinta?", tanya Chanyeol membuka matanya.

"Bisa jadi", gumam Baekhyun masih memikirkan entah apa itu.

Malu rasanya menceritakan hal seperti ini kepada kedua orang tuanya. Rasanya Minseok ingin tenggelam di lautan selimut saja.

"A-A-Aku tidak tahu", cicit Minseok semakin menunduk.

Melihat tingkah _dongsaeng_ nya yang malu-malu kucing seperti itu membuat Luhan meutar bola mata malas. _'Tidak seperti Seokkie saja'_ , batin Luhan.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Jongdae sekarang?", akhirnya Luhan membuka mulut.

Minseok duduk terkesiap karena pertanyaan Luhan. "A-A-A-Aku tak tahu", gagap Minseok.

"Apa kita perlu membuat ramuan cinta?", gumam Baekhyun.

Dan seketika kedua bola mata Luhan dan Minseok membola. Namun Chanyeol sepertinya menyetujui sambil mengangguk. "ANDWAE!", teriak Luhan dan Minseok bersamaan.

Baekhyun terdiam sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Kaget dengan teriakan kompak dari kedua anaknya. "Aigoo, _umma_ hanya bercanda chagi", kekeh Baekhyun.

"Haaah, ini lebih rumit dari ramuan baru kita, yeobo", gumam Chanyeol masih berpikir keras.

"Kenapa kita harus memikirkan ini?", ketus Luhan.

 _'_ _Iya, kenapaaa?!'_ , batin Minseok menyetujui ucapan _oppa_ nya.

"Karena ini menyangkut Seokkie, tentu saja", tegas Baekhyun.

"S-Sudahlah, _umma_ … aku tak apa", ucap Minseok ragu.

"Ck! Oh ya", ucap Luhan teringat sesuatu setelah berdecak lidah.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Minseok menoleh kearah Luhan. "Mana sisa obat penawarnya?", tagih Luhan.

"Hm-mm", Minseok memeriksa kantong pakaiannya.

"Kau hanya minum seteguk saja, 'kan?", tanya Baekhyun.

Minseok mengangguk meng'iya'kan. "Tadi ada sisa, banyak sekali", gumam Minseok mulai bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan membongkar kasurnya.

"Mana ya", gumam Minseok sambil mencari-cari.

"Apa kalau obat penawarnya dikonsumsi oleh orang _normal_ akan berefek?", tanya Luhan bak detektif.

"Sebenarnya itu ramuan yang membuat Seokkie berubah menjadi anak kecil, hanya diberi tambahan sedikit", ucap Baekhyun.

"Kemungkinan kalau dikonsumsi lagi akan berubah menjadi anak kecil, tapi kita belum sempat mengujinya", lanjut Chanyeol.

"Haaah, bisa gawat kalau orang asing yang memegangnya saat ini", gumam Luhan menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Mana ya", gumam Minseok berkacak pinggang sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Aku ingat sekali aku meletakkannya di dalam kantong", Minseok mulai berjalan menuju tas yang berisi pakaian anak kecilnya.

"Cari yang benar", titah Luhan mengintip kegiatan Minseok.

"Iya iya", gerutu Minseok membongkar tasnya.

"Nah …", Minseok mengeluarkan pakaian yang ia kenakan tadi sebelum kembali normal.

"Nggmmm, kok … kok tidak ada ya", cicit Minseok mulai. Tangannya mulai terasa lembab karena takut.

"Coba diingat lagi", ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku yakin aku menyimpannya di kantong baju ini", ucap Minseok terdiam sejenak.

Di hadapannya terdapat tas yang sudah tak berbentuk dan pakaian yang berserakan.

"Mungkin …", gumam Minseok mulai. Keringat dingin kini mengalir di pelipisnya. Perlahan ia berbalik menghadap keluarganya.

Kedua orang tuanya dan Luhan menatap Minseok dengan kening berkerut. Menantikan kata-kata yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Minseok selanjutnya.

"Mungkin terjatuh", gumam Minseok sambil menggigit kuku telunjuknya. Pandangannya menerawang mengingat kejadian sebelumnya.

"Terjatuh dimana? Bisa bahaya kalau orang lain mengkonsumsinya", ucap Luhan mendesak.

"Obatnya … terjatuh", gumam Minseok teringat. Dipandanginya satu per satu anggota keluarganya.

"Terjatuh dimana?", tanya Chanyeol.

"Di … dekat sofa … rumah Jongdae, saat aku akan berlari ke kamarnya–mungkin?", ucap Minseok dengan wajah pucat pasi dan agak ragu.

" _Oppa_ , _umma_ , _appa_ , tolong aku", cicit Minseok dengan wajah memelas. Ia tidak ingin ke rumah Jongdae hanya untuk mengambil ramuan tersebut. Ia masih sedikit takut dengan kejadian sebelumnya.

"Astaga …"–Chanyeol.

"Harus segera diambil sebelum dipakai"–Baekhyun.

"CEPAT KE RUMAH JONGDAE DAN AMBIL KEMBALI OBAT PENAWARNYA!"–Luhan.

"O- _Oppa_ saja yang pergi ya?", cicit Minseok sambil mengerjapkan matanya memelas. Dan Luhan melayangkan _death glare_ nya.

.

.

.

"Jongin, kenapa reaksinya seperti itu?", gumam seorang _namja_ yang memperhatikan adiknya yang tertidur di sofa.

Duk!

 _Namja_ bernama Jongdae ini menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja nakas yang ada di sebelah sofa. "Apa aku salah bicara?", gumam Jongdae.

"Ah, lapar", gumam Jongdae sambil memegangi perutnya.

Ia segera beranjak menuju dapur. Mengambil sepiring makanan dan memakannya di depan televisi di dekat Jongin yang tertidur.

"Astaga, acaranya sangat-sangat tidak bagus", gumam Jongdae sambil mencari remot televisi.

"Dimana remotnya?", monolog Jongdae mencari remotnya di atas sofa.

Jongdae memasukkan tangannya di sela-sela sofa. "Aha! Eh?", bingung Jongdae saat yang ia ambil adalah sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan berwarna hijau.

"Apa ini?", bingung Jongdae. Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu. "Pasti punya Minseok, tidak boleh sembarangan dipakai", gumam Jongdae.

Ia membuka tutup botolnya dan mengendusnya sedikit. Jongdae mengernyitkan dahinya saat tidak mencium bau apa pun. Kemudian Jongdae mengangkat bahu 'tidak-mau-tahu', menutupnya asal, dan meletakkan botol tersebut di sebelah air putih miliknya.

Ia pun kembali mencari remot dan mengganti channelnya setelah menemukannya. Jongdae terus melahap makanannya sampai tersisa seperempat.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!", karena tidak pelan-pelan, Jongdae pun tersedak. Ia segera meminum air putihnya hingga habis tak tersisa.

"Haaa", lega Jongdae meletakkan kembali gelasnya dan mengambil piringnya yang sempat ia letakkan sebelum minum.

Jongdae hendak menyendokkan makanannya ke dalam mulutnya, namun melihat acara yang ditontonnya tengah iklan, ia hendak menggantinya.

"Eh? Kemana lagi remotnya", bingung Jongdae. Seingatnya, remotnya tadi berada di sebelahnya.

 _'_ _Remotnya tidak setia'_ , gerutu Jongdae dalam hati.

Jongdae menaikkan kedua alisnya kala melihat remotnya berada di bawah meja. Jongdae meletakkan piringnya di lantai yang diapit oleh meja dan sofa.

"Dasar–remot", geram Jongdae sambil menggapai remot yang cukup jauh. Jongdae sampai harus memasukkan kepalanya di bawah meja untuk meraihnya.

Duk!

Karena tidak hati-hati, kepala Jongdae membentur meja yang berada di atasnya. Dan tanpa Jongdae ketahui, botol obat penawar yang berada di atasnya bergoyang dan tumpah.

Jongdae yang menutup botolnya secara asal membuat cairan hijau yang ada di dalam botol tumpah dan langsung menyebar. Beberapanya menetes ke sisi meja dan jatuh tepat ke dalam makanan Jongdae. Bukan hanya setetes, namun bertetes-tetes. Itu melebihi dosis pakai.

"Astaga", gumam Jongdae mengelus kepala belakangnya dan menyeret piringnya mendekat kearahnya lagi.

"Omona!", kejut Jongdae melihat obat milik Minseok tumpah.

Jongdae meletakkan remot yang ia ambil tadi di dekat meja dan segera melahap beberapa sendok makanannya. Kemudian ia berlari ke belakang untuk mengambil kain.

.

.

.

"Aku menunggu di sini", cengir Minseok berdiri diambang pintu.

"Astaga, ini hanya rumah Jongdae, xiumin! Cepat masuk bersamaku!", geram Luhan menatap Minseok dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Aku berjaga-jaga, siapa tahu bibi Oh kembali", ucap Minseok cepat.

 _'_ _Bibi Oh tidak mungkin kembali sekarang, dia pergi ke luar kota untuk beberapa minggu ke depan. Hahaha!'_

Luhan lelah memaksa Minseok. Ia biarkan saja Minseok berbuat sesukanya, kemudian ia masuk ke dalam berniat untuk mengambil botol penawar yang–dengan lalainya–terjatuh di dekat sofa depan televisi.

Luhan berjalan perlahan dengan memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Rumah Jongdae ternyata luas. Banyak interior yang sudah terbilang _tua_ berjejer di dinding dan sisi rumah ini.

Sebagian besar jendela yang ada di sana tertutup gorden berwarna coklat. _'Ini masih sore, kenapa cepat sekali ditutup gordennya'_

Luhan menaiki tiga anak tangga yang menghubungkan ruang tamu dengan ruang tengah. Terlihat dari tempat Luhan berdiri saat ini, sebuah televisi yang menyala dan seorang anak kecil tertidur pulas di atas sofa.

Luhan jalan perlahan mendekati sofa tersebut. Ia mulai mencari-cari obat penawar yang dijatuhkan oleh Minseok.

"Dimana", geram Luhan mengangkat beberapa bantal dan mencari di sela-sela sofa.

"Ga ga!"

Luhan terkesiap. Ia merasa mendengar suara anak kecil. Diliriknya anak kecil yang tertidur pulas di atas sofa. _'Anak ini tertidur, apa dia mengigau?'_

Luhan terus memperhatikan anak kecil–alias Jongin. "Ga ga! Haha!"

Luhan terkejut. Ia tidak melihat Jongin berucap tapi mendengar suara tawa anak kecil. _'Astaga, apa rumah ini berhantu?'_

Luhan mulai bergidik ngeri. "Aku harus menemukan penawarnya dengan cep–apa ini?", bingung Luhan melihat cairan berwarna hijau tercecer di atas meja.

"Hah, ini botol–", Luhan meraih botol kecil yang sudah tidak berisi.

"Jangan-jangan isinya–", Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya. Matanya memandang tidak percaya kearah Jongin.

"Apa ini Jongdae? Anak kecil ini?", bingung Luhan mengamati wajah Jongin.

"Tapi tunggu–bukannya anak kecil ini pernah bersama Minseok ke penitipan anak?", bingung Luhan.

Luhan celingukan. Mencari-cari keberadaan Jongdae. "Apa dia keluar?", gumam Luhan mulai bangkit dan berjalan berkeliling.

"Hueeeee!"

Luhan terdiam sejenak. "Ada yang menangis?", gumam Luhan mengikuti sumber suara.

Ia berjalan lebih dalam lagi dan semakin dalam. Ia pun sampai di dapur. Di dapur terlihat seorang bayi menangis. Di sekeliling bayi itu terdapat satu setel pakaian _namja_. Dan bayi itu telanjang.

"Huh? Bayi siapa ini?", bingung Luhan menghampirinya.

.

.

.

Tuk! Tuk! Tuk!

Minseok mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuk kirinya di atas meja. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menopang dagunya.

"Haaah", hela Minseok.

Minseok menegakkan duduknya, kemudian menoleh ke sekeliling. Ini sudah lewat dari lima belas menit semenjak Luhan masuk ke dalam. Dan Minseok bosan menunggu selama ini.

" _Oppa_ sedang apa, sih", dengus Minseok sambil bersedekap.

"Cuma ambil obat penawar saja lama", keluh Minseok menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

Cklek!

Minseok menoleh dan segera berdiri. Ia sudah siap untuk mengomel kepada _oppa_ tersayangnya itu.

" _Oppa_ kenapa–"

Mulut Minseok menganga kala melihat Luhan menggendong seorang bayi. Kira-kira bayi tersebut berumur satu tahun lebih. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Jongin. Dan hanya memakai sehelai kain yang melilit tubuhnya.

" _Oppa_ , kenapa _oppa_ membawa Jongin? Kenapa dia tidak pakai baj–kemana Jongdae?", tanya Minseok bingung. Ia tidak jadi mengomeli _oppa_ tersayangnya itu.

"Tunggu sebentar", cegat Luhan.

"Jongdae memiliki seorang _dongsaeng_?", tanya Luhan berusaha tenang. Jujur, ia mulai agak stress dengan kasus yang menimpa keluarganya ini.

"Ya, _namdongsaeng_ tepatnya, bernama Jongin", jelas Minseok.

"Dia memiliki berapa _namdongsaeng_?", tanya Luhan.

Minseok mengernyitkan dahinya. "Hanya satu, kenapa?", bingung Minseok.

"Hanya satu?", tanya Luhan memastikan dengan kedua alis naik setinggi-tingginya.

Minseok mengangguk mantap. "Apa ini Jongin?", tanya Luhan memperlihatkan bayi yang digendongnya.

Bayi tersebut mengemut jempolnya dan sedikit tertawa karena ditatap oleh Minseok. "B-Bukan, Jongin lebih pendiam, dia bahkan tidak pernah tertawa, dan Jongin … tidak sekecil ini", ucap Minseok setelah mengamati.

"Ya, tadi di dalam ada dua anak kecil, ini salah satunya … yang di dalam sedang tertidur, jadi yang di dalam Jongin?", tanya Luhan memastikan.

"Sepertinya", gumam Minseok.

"Kalau yang di dalam Jongin? Yang _oppa_ gendong siapa? Anak siapa?", bingung Minseok.

Luhan menaikkan kedua bahunya tak tahu. "Haaah, kenapa juga harus dibawa?", keluh Minseok.

"Dia menangis tadi"

"Mana penawarnya?", tagih Minseok.

"Ini", Luhan memberikan sebuah botol kosong.

"Kosong? Kenapa kosong?", bingung Minseok menatap sengit kearah _oppa_ nya.

"Aku tidak tahu, tadi di dalam sudahku temukan kosong, sepertinya tum–", Luhan terdiam. Perlahan ia memandangi Minseok.

Minseok yang sepertinya mengerti melirik kearah bayi yang digendong oleh Luhan. "Ga ga ga! Nyahahaha!", bayi tersebut tertawa.

"Jadi dia–", Luhan memandangi bayi yang digendongnya.

"Dia JONGDAE!", teriak Minseok histeris.

" _Hyung_ "

Luhan terperanjat kaget ketika mendengar sebuah suara dari balik pintu. Minseok menunduk sedikit untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara.

"Jongin …", gumam Minseok.

"Ini Jongin?", tanya Luhan menatap Minseok tidak percaya.

Minseok mengangguk dengan keringat dingin mengucur deras di pelipisnya. _'Astaga! Ini sebuah bencana!'_

.

.

.

"Haha! Nyanyanyanya!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengamati sesosok bayi yang dibawa oleh Luhan. "Aigooo, neomu kyoptaa~", racau Baekhyun memainkan tangan Jongdae kecil.

"Katakan 'papa'", titah Chanyeol–sifat ke' _appa_ 'annya kambuh.

"Pa!Papap!Pap", Jongdae kecil berusaha mengikuti ucapan Chanyeol.

"Papa"

"Wah! Dia cepat belajar", kagum Baekhyun.

"Jadi, _umma_ … _appa_ ", panggil Minseok yang mulai lelah memperhatikan.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menoleh kearah anak bungsu mereka. "Bagaimana dia?", tanya Minseok.

Chanyeol menegapkan tubuhnya dan menaruh jari telunjuknya di dagu–pose berpikir. "Dia berubah menjadi bayi–"

"Kami tahu", potong Luhan malas sambil menemani Jongin bermain mobil-mobilan. Chanyeol segera memberikan _death glare_ terbaiknya untuk Luhan.

"Dan dia tidak seperti kau, Seokkie", ucap Chanyeol.

"Tidak sepertiku? Maksudnya?", bingung Minseok.

"Cara berpikirnya juga seperti anak kecil", ucap Baekhyun menjelaskan.

"Dia berubah menjadi bayi secara total, memulai segalanya dari nol", ucap Baekhyun.

Mulut Minseok menganga mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun. "A-A-Apa?", ucap Minseok terkejut.

"Dia benar-benar seorang bayi", dengus Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa.

"L-Lalu bagaimana–bagaimana caranya kembali normal?", tanya Minseok kalap.

"Kita harus membuat obat penawar lagi", ucap Chanyeol.

"Apakah lama?", tanya Minseok ragu.

"Mungkin tiga hari baru jadi", ucap Baekhyun menggendong Jongdae. Kini Jongdae sudah memakai pakaian bayi yang sangat manis.

"Tiga hari?!", ucap Minseok meninggikan suaranya.

"Huhu! Ha! Gagagaga!", racau Jongdae kecil dalam gendongan Baekhyun.

"Iya, tiga hari", ucap Baekhyun.

"L-lalu, siapa yang akan mengurus–mereka berdua selama itu?", tanya Minseok menuding kearah Jongdae dan Jongin bergiliran.

"Aku harus segera kuliah, _bye_ ", Luhan beranjak dan meninggalkan rumah tersebut. Ia tidak ingin terlibat lagi, _okey_.

"Tentu saja kau, Seokkie", ucap Chanyeol.

"Aku?!", jerit Minseok tak percaya.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia menyerahkan Jongdae kecil kepada Minseok dan mulai berkacak pinggang. "Kami akan bekerja mulai sekarang, kau tahu cara merawat anak kecil, bukan?", tanya Baekhyun.

Minseok terdiam dengan mulut menganga. "Dia pasti tahu, yang ia rawat adalah JONGDAE, yeobo", ucap Chanyeol jahil sambil mendorong rahang bawah milik Minseok agar mulut Minseok tertutup.

"Haha, bagaimana aku bisa ragu kalau yang dia rawat adalah Jongdae, haha", Baekhyun tertawa renyah.

"Kalau begitu kami akan mulai bekerja, chagi … jangan kasar dengan anak kecil, ingat!", Baekhyun mengecup pipi Minseok sekilas kemudian menghilang bersama Chanyeol menuju ruang bawah tanah.

 _'_ _Astaga! Ini adalah sebuah bencana untukku'_

"Papa!Papa!", Jongdae memukul-mukul pipi kanan Minseok. Namun Minseok hanya diam.

"Haaaah, aku harus sabar", gumam Minseok menggandeng tangan kanan Jongin.

Mereka bertiga pun naik ke lantai atas menuju kamar Minseok–tempat teraman di rumah ini menurutnya.

"Jongin", panggil Minseok saat mereka bertiga sampai di kamar Minseok.

Jongin langsung duduk dengan tenang di atas kasur menunggu kelanjutan perkataan Minseok. "Haaah", Minseok menghela napas (lagi).

Minseok berjalan perlahan kearah Jongin dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Jongin, sekarang _hyung_ mu lebih kecil dari pada kamu", ucap Minseok mencoba untuk menjelaskan.

Jongin hanya diam memandang wajah Minseok yang tengah menjelaskan dengan perlahan. "Jadi, sekarang–maksudku untuk sementara, kau adalah _hyung_ , mengerti?", tanya Minseok dengan senyum lebar berharap Jongin mengangguk. Namun Jongin hanya diam menatap wajah Minseok.

"Aarrrggghhh! Kenapa kalian terlibaaaattt?! Aku juga yang susaahh", erang Minseok frustasi.

"Begini ya Jongin–", ucap Minseok pantang menyerah untuk menjelaskan keadaan yang ada.

"Kau sekarang menjadi _hyung_ dan harus menjaganya, oke?", tanya Minseok mendudukkan Jongdae kecil diantara dirinya dan Jongin.

"Kau harus menjaganya, menyayanginya, dan membantuku merawatnya", lanjut Minseok.

Jongin terdiam sesaat. " _Hyung_ …", gumam Jongin.

 _'_ _Astaga! Anak ini!'_

Minseok mendesah pasrah. Ia berbaring di atas kasur dengan mata terpejam memikirkan sebuah kata-kata sederhana kepada anak berusia dua tahun sejenis Jongin.

Srak!

Minseok bangkit dengan cepat. "Jongin, jaga adik kecil ini ya", ucap Minseok memegangi kedua bahu kecil Jongdae.

Jongin melirik Jongdae kemudian ia mengangguk. _'Akhirnya dia mengertiii~'_

"Kau harus menjaga–"

Minseok menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat saat ia memikirkan nama samaran untuk Jongdae.

 _'_ _Dia harus mendapatkan nama samaran'_

 _'_ _Tapi nama apa?'_

"Dia cerewet seperti bebek", gerutu Minseok membayangkan bagaimana sifat Jongdae. Ia ingin menyesuaikan nama samaran Jongdae dengan sifat Jongdae.

"Baiklah …", kedua bola mata Minseok menyusuri seisi kamarnya. Siapa tahu dengan melihat sebuah benda ia mendapatkan sebuah nama.

"Chen!", seru Minseok senang. Ia memperhatikan boneka bebek raksasa miliknya di sudut ruangan.

"Jongin harus menjaga Chen, ne~", ucap Minseok ramah kepada Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk. Ia mengamati tingkah laku Jongdae yang lebih _hyper_ dari pada dirinya. Ia akan mengurus Chen.

Minseok tersenyum senang akhirnya ia bisa membuat Jongin mengerti. Mulai besok pagi ia akan memulai hari baru dengan masalah baru. Bukan masalah terhadap dirinya sendiri, namun masalah yang melibatkan tetangganya–Jongdae.

"Besok pagi", gumam Minseok dengan senyum simpulnya.

"Astaga! Besok pagi! Sekolah!", seru Minseok teringat.

Ia bergegas menuju meja belajarnya untuk menyiapkan segalanya. Ia sudah tertinggal selama beberapa hari terakhir. Ia harus bisa menyusul agar nilainya tidak turun.

.

.

.

 _'_ _Hal pertama … menuju penitipan'_

"Huft, fighting!", gumam Minseok menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Ia menggenggam erat tangan Jongdae dan membenarkan posisi Jongdae dalam gendongannya. Mereka berjalan memasuki area penitipan anak.

Minseok tentu sudah mengenal penitipan anak ini–mengingat ia pernah dititipkan di sini bersama Jongin untuk beberapa waktu. Tapi pekerja di penitipan ini tidak akan ada yang tahu mengenai Minseok saat ini.

Srek! Srek! Srek!

Seperti biasanya, terlihat Yixing tengah menyapu halaman depan penitipan anak ini. Minseok pun menghampirinya.

"P-Permisi", gugup Minseok.

Yixing mendongak dan memperhatikan wajah Minseok. Cukup lama Yixing memperhatikan wajah Minseok sehingga membuat Minseok tidak nyaman.

"P-Permisi, a-aku mau mengantarkan Jongin", ucap Minseok cepat disertai sedikit kegugupan.

"Seperti Xiumin", gumam Yixing sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ini, aku ingin–"

"Menganai Xiumin, kenapa dia belum datang", gumam Yixing pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mmm, Y-Yixing-ssi–"

"Apa kau mengenal Xiumin?", tanya Yixing seperti tak mendengarkan semua perkataan Minseok yang terus dipotongnya.

Minseok tersenyum kikuk dan tertawa renyah. "X-Xiumin? Ha ha ha", gugup Minseok.

 _'_ _Astaga! Sampai kapan aku akan membuat kebohongan?'_

"Ini, Jongin", ucap Minseok mengalihkan.

"Apa kau ada hubungan keluarga dengan Xiumin?", tanya Yixing dengan wajah penasarannya.

"Tapi aku ingin menitipkan–"

"Mungkin kau kakaknya Xiumin, apa benar?", tanya Yixing mengubah posisi sapu yang ia pegang agar menjadi sebuah sandaran untuk dirinya.

"Aku–"

"Omona! Kau mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan Jongdae, apa kau mengenal Jongdae? Oh, Jongin", ucap Yixing diakhiri dengan menayapa Jongin.

"Ya, Jongdae–"

"Aigooo! Lucunya bayi iniii~ Apa ini anakmu? Tapi kau masih bersekolah, hm … apa ini adik–"

"AKU KEMARI INGIN MENITIPKAN MEREKA BERDUA! INI BUKAN ANAKKU! DIA INI CHEN! DAN AKU MENGENAL JONGDAE KARENA AKU TETANGGANYA!", bentak Minseok sudah tidak tahan dengan Yixing yang terus saja memotong ucapannya.

Yixing mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung karena menerima teriakan pagi dari Minseok. "O-Oh, maafkan atas kelakuanku", ucap Minseok membungkuk kecil.

"Yixing! Kenapa pagi-pagi ada keribut–Ooh~ Jongin? Kau bersama–siapa", ucap Kyuhyun yang keluar dari kantornya.

"A-Annyeong", sapa Minseok membungkuk kecil.

"Aku ingin menitipkan mereka berdua, apa bisa?", tanya Minseok.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. "Tentu saja, ini penitipan anak", ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyumannya.

"Apa kau ada suatu hubungan dengan Jongin atau–Jongdae?", tanya Kyuhyun mendekat kearah mereka.

"A-Aku tetangga Jongdae, Jongdae menitipkan Jongin kepadaku agar aku membawanya kemari karena Jongdae saat ini–sedang sakit", ucap Minseok dengan otak yang berfikir keras mencari sebuah alasan rasional.

"Dan ini Chen, sepupu jauh Jongdae … dia juga menyuruhku membawa Chen kemari", ucap Minseok menunjukkan Chen yang masih setengah mengantuk.

"Astaga, Jongdae sakit", gumam Yixing terkejut.

"Mmm, yaaa begitulah", ucap Minseok berusaha tersenyum normal–nyatanya ia tersenyum kikuk.

"Baiklah, siapa namanya tadi? Chen? Cheenn~ Kemariii", ucap Kyuhyun mengulurkan kedua tangannya hendak menggendong Chen.

Belum sempat tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh tubuh Jongdae kecil. Tiba-tiba saja Jongdae kecil menangis tanpa sebab. "Aigoo, kenapa menangis", gumam Minseok bingung.

Drap! Drap! Drap!

"Astaga! Kyuhyun _hyung_! Apa yang kau lakukan?!", jerit Jin yang baru saja datang dengan langkah terburu.

"Aku?! Aku tidak melakukan–"

"Cup cup", ucap Jin mengambil alih Jongdae kecil dari Minseok. Namun Jongdae kecil terus saja menangis–bahkan semakin keras setelah lepas dari gendongan Minseok.

Minseok tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "A-Aku titipkan mereka … aku harus–bersekolah, selamat tinggal", ucap Minseok membungkuk dalam dengan singkat dan segera menuju sekolah.

"Ayo Jongin, kita masuk", ajak Yixing.

Jin yang menggendong Jongdae kecil segera masuk bersama Kyuhyun. Kemudian Jongin mengikuti mereka dari belakang disusul dengan Yixing–setelah ia menaruh sapu.

.

.

.

"Haaah … haah … haaah"

Napas Minseok terengah parah. Ia merasa seperti tak bisa bernapas lagi karena sesak di dadanya. "Sial!", rutuk Minseok masih berusaha melangkah dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Mana haah, kutahu hah … kalau ada haah tugas", gumam Minseok dengan napas terengah.

Yap! Saat ini Minseok sedang dihukum oleh Joo Ssaem karena ia tidak mengerjakan tugas. Ia dihukum mengelilingi lapangan _outdoor_ sebanyak lima belas kali.

"Kenapa lapangan ini luas sekali!", teriak Minseok menumpu kedua tangannya pada lututnya.

"Akh! Dasar ssaem sadis", gerutu Minseok menepi.

"Dia lihat tidak ya", Minseok sedikit melirik kearah jendela kelasnya di lantai dua.

"Ah! Terserahlah, aku lelah", rutuk Minseok duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang dengan kedua kaki diluruskan.

Minseok melirik sekeliling. Ternyata saat jam seperti ini sekolahnya terlihat sepi. Kemudian pandangan Minseok beralih menatap langit yang cukup cerah.

 _'_ _Apa hidupku memang ditakdirkan berdampingan dengan masalah?'_

 _'_ _Apa ada suatu maksud hidupku memiliki banyak masalah?'_

"Haaah, yang jelas obat penawarnya harus cepat selesai", gumam Minseok mulai bangkit. Tenaganya sudah kembali.

"Yak! Tinggal sepuluh putaran lagi!", teriak Minseok menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Bush!

"Aku lelah", rutuk Minseok dengan tubuh terlungkup.

Puk! Puk!

"Gaaa!", Jongdae kecil yang duduk di sebelah Minseok bersama Jongin memukul-mukul punggung Minseok dan berteriak tidak karuan.

"Biarkan aku seperti ini sebentar, aku lelah", ucap Minseok dengan suara yang lemas.

Jongdae kecil terus saja memukul-mukul punggung Minseok. Namun Minseok merasa tak terganggu sama sekali karena ia sudah masuk ke alam mimpinya.

Jongin yang tadinya memperhatikan tingkah Jongdae kecil, kini ia memperhatikan seisi kamar ini. Mereka tidak berada di dalam kamar Minseok. Melainkan berada di kamar tamu.

Entah kenapa mereka bertiga terdampar di kamar tamu ini. Sepertinya Minseok terlalu lelah hanya untuk mencari tahu dimana ia sedang tidur.

"Bwa bwa bwa! Papapa! Nganga!", teriak Jongdae kecil terus memukul punggung Minseok.

"Ngh", Minseok mengangkat lengannya dan membawa Jongdae kecil dalam pelukannya.

"Aaaa! Aaaa! Waaa! Hu-Hueeeeee!", tangis Jongdae kecil pecah.

Jongin mulai bergerak untuk menyingkirkan tangan besar–dalam pandangan Jongin–Minseok dari Jongdae kecil. Namun apa daya, tenaga Jongin tidak sebanding dengan berat tangan Minseok.

"Huuueee! Huuuee!", Jongdae kecil terus menangis dan Jongin terus berusaha.

"Huh! Sepi"

Jongin terkesiap kala mendengar sebuah suara dari luar. Jongin segera turun dari kasur dan berjalan menuju luar kamar tamu tersebut untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Mungkin saja Jongin dapat meminta bantuan orang tersebut.

Cklek!

Tap!

"Jongin", gumam orang tersebut.

Jongin terdiam diambang pintu dengan tangan kanannya yang masih menggantung memegang gagang pintu. Orang yang datang tersebut berjalan mendekati Jongin yang terdiam.

"Kenapa kau di sini? Kau tersesat? Mau bermain dengan Luhan _hyung_?", tanya orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Luhan.

Luhan berjongkok dihadapan Jongin dengan senyum menawannya. "Kau sedang apa disini?", tanya Luhan lagi.

Jongin bergerak membuka pintu lebar-lebar agar Luhan dapat melihat 'karena siapa' ia berada di sini. Kepala Luhan bergerak mengintip ke dalam kamar tamu tersebut dan mendapati adik _tersayangnya_ tidur terlungkup dengan Jongdae kecil sebagai guling.

"Heh, anak itu", gumam Luhan kemudian bangkit.

Ia berjalan mendekat kearah Minseok yang tertidur pulas. Dilihatnya Minseok yang tertidur lelap dan Jongdae kecil yang tertidur dengan napas tertaur dengan kelopak mata basah.

Ternyata setelah menangis keras, Jongdae kecil merasa lelah dan malah tertidur dalam pelukan Minseok. "Sepertinya mereka akan semakin dekat", gumam Luhan disertai senyum jahilnya.

Jongin berjalan mendekat dan berusaha menaiki kasur untuk melihat 'Chen'. Namun Luhan menggendong Jongin menjauh. "Mereka lelah, biarkan saja mereka … kau bersama _hyung_ saja, ne", ucap Luhan berjalan keluar kamar dan menutup pintu dengan perlahan.

Luhan berjalan menjauhi kamar yang diapakai Minseok untuk istirahat. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah pintu yang berada di bawah tangga. Luhan yang menggendong Jongin pun masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

Setelah masuk, bukannya menemukan sebuah ruangan, Luhan malah menemukan lorong-lorong yang entah menuju kemana. Dan Luhan bingung.

"Kemana ya", gumam Luhan.

" _Umma_ menyuruhku ke laboratorium", gumam Luhan menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dinding lorong-lorong ini terbuat dari besi, sehingga cukup terasa dingin di sini.

"Aku belum pernah ke laboratorium sebelumnya", keluh Luhan pada Jongin.

Luhan kembali menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sedikit mengintip beberapa lorong. Kemudian Luhan mengambil lorong sebelah kanan. Lorong-lorong ini sangat terang karena cahaya lampu di setiap jalannya.

"Ini kemana ya", gumam Luhan.

Luhan berhenti berjalan karena menemukan pertigaan. Ia pun kembali bingung. Tapi Luhan memutuskan dengan cepat. Mereka pun berjalan menuju arah kiri.

"Seperti labirin saja", dengus Luhan.

Dan Luhan kembali dibuat bingung karena bertemu percabangan lorong. Jujur saja Luhan mulai lelah. Ia berjalan dengan asal dan mengambil cabang lorong mengandalkan keberuntungan.

Toh, dia tidak sendiri. Ia bersama Jongin, walau Jongin tidak membantu mengambil keputuan sama sekali.

.

.

.

Duk!

"Mngh …", Minseok menggeliat karena ia merasa sesuatu memukul pipinya.

Matanya berusaha menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang ada. Setelah semuanya terlihat jelas, ia mengernyitkan dahi merasa asing dengan ruangan yang ia tempati.

 _'_ _Ah, kamar tamu'_

Minseok menyamankan dirinya kembali dan hendak tidur. Namun saat menyadari ada sesuatu di dalam pelukannya, Minseok mengangkat tangannya dan melihat apa yang ia peluk.

Setelah melihat apa yang ia peluk, kedua bola mata Minseok membola. Ia terkejut, tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa Jongdae–

 _'_ _Eh? Dia tertidur?'_

Minseok menurunkan tubuhnya sedikit agar dapat memperhatikan wajah manis Jongdae kecil. Kedua sudut bibir Minseok tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman saat ia memperhatikan wajah manis Jongdae kecil.

 _'_ _Ternyata saat masih kecil Jongdae manis juga'_

 _'_ _Tapi kenapa sekarang dia itu–menyebalkan'_

Minseok mendengus malas mengingat betapa menyebalkannya Jongdae saat mulutnya sudah berceloteh. Namun tiba-tiba Minseok tersenyum saat mengingat betapa menawannya Jongdae.

 _'_ _Astaga! Apa yang kupikirkan!'_

Minseok memejamkan matanya erat kemudian membukanya. Dihadapannya saat ini adalah Jongdae kecil. Jongdae yang polos yang tak tahu apa-apa.

 _'_ _Tapi kenapa jantung ini tetap berdegub kencang walaupun dia bukanlah Jongdae yang biasa'_

Tangan kanan Minseok bergerak menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya. Sesuatu berdegub dengan senangnya di dalam sana. Walaupun dihadapannya ini Jongdae kecil, tapi jati dirinya tetaplah Jongdae _asli_. Kim Jongdae.

Minseok tersenyum tulus melihat wajah damai Jongdae kecil saat tertidur. Rasanya ia tidak ingin membuat Jongdae kembali normal.

"Hehe …", kekeh Minseok sambil mengusap rambut halus Jongdae.

Minseok mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Jongdae. Ia mengecup kening Jongdae.

BOOM!

Minseok terperanjat kaget. Jongdae terbangun dan langsung menangis. Minseok segera terduduk dan segera menggendong Jongdae kecil yang menangis karena terkejut.

"Astaga, apa karena aku menciummu terjadi sebuah ledakan?", racau Minseok ngelantur dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Huuuueeee!", tangis Jongdae kecil semakin menjadi.

"S-Sudah sudah", Minseok bangkit dan menenangkan Jongdae kecil.

"Eh! Mana Jongin!", akhirnya Minseok merasakan seseorang tengah menghilang.

Minseok melihat sekeliling. Kemudian ia berlari keluar dengan terburu-buru. "Jongin!", teriak Minseok.

"Jangan-jangan ledakan itu karena Jongin?", gumam Minseok.

"Apa Jongin bermain di laboratorium bawah tanah?", gumam Minseok berjalan menuju pintu laboratorium bawah tanah.

Cklek!

Minseok membuka pintu yang berada di bawah tangga dan ia langsung menganga melihat pemandnagan di hadapannya kini. Ini pertama kalinya ia membuka pintu laboratorium laknat–menurut Minseok–tersebut.

"Kita harus–kemana", cicit Minseok.

Minseok menoleh ke kiri, kemudian ke kanan–

"Peta?", bingung Minseok mendapati sebuah tempat kecil berisi lembaran kecil sejenis brosur.

Minseok mengambilnya satu dan membukanya. Ternyata benar, itu adalah sebuah peta. Minseok mengikuti petunjuk peta tersebut untuk menuju laboratorium.

 _'_ _Pantas saja mereka tidak pernah mendengar kedatangan seseorang, ternyata laboratoriumnya memiliki labirin seperti ini'_

Minseok mendengus kecil karena sudah berjalan beberapa menit namun belum menemukan laboratorium milik kedua orang tuanya tersebut.

BOOM!

Tanah yang Minseok pijak sedikit bergetar. _'Apa lagi sekarang?'_

Minseok mempercepat langkahnya saat getarannya sudah hilang. Ia sedikit berlari untuk mencapai tujuan.

"Belok kiri dan itu labnya", gumam Minseok mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

Saat ia belok kiri, di ujung lorong yang ia lalui terdapat Luhan yang menggendong Jongin tengah berlari juga.

" _Oppa_?", bingung Minseok.

"Minseok", gumam Luhan.

"Kenapa ada disini?", tanya Minseok saat mereka berdua berada di depan pintu lab.

"Kau sendiri?", tanya Luhan.

"Aku mendengar suara ledakan", jelas Minseok.

" _Oppa_ kenapa disini?", tanya Minseok lagi.

"Disuruh _umma_ ", ucap Luhan singkat.

"Lalu, dimana _umma_?", tanya Minseok.

"Aku tadi sempat tersesat", jelas Luhan.

"Jadi mereka masih berada di dalam?", tanya Minseok menatap pintu besi di hadapannya.

Luhan mengangguk. "Cepat buka", Luhan menyikut Minseok.

Tangan kiri Minseok terulur menyentuh gagang pintu.

Kriek! Brak!

Pintu tersebut langsung jatuh. Untung saja Minseok dapat menghindar. Kalau tidak, ia bisa tertindih pintu besi yang–sepertinya–berat itu.

Kepala Minseok melongok ke dalam. Mengintip keberadaan kedua orang tuanya di balik tebalnya asap berwarna hitam. "Benar-benar kapal pecah", komentar Luhan.

"Ini bukan ulah Jongin, 'kan?", gumam Minseok melangkah masuk.

"Tentu saja bukan, dia bersamaku", bela Luhan.

Luhan mengekor di belakang Minseok. " _Umma_! _Appa_!", panggil Minseok di dalam ruangan gelap dengan sekeliling berwarna hitam.

Brak!

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Seseorang terbatuk di pojok ruangan. Minseok terkesiap. _'Apakah itu mutan? Alien? Hasil percobaan umma dan appa? Atau–hantu?'_

"Kenapa berhenti?", tanya Luhan saat menyadari bahwa Minseok tak melangkah lagi.

"Uhuk! Astaga, itu kecelakaan yang parah–uhuk! Sangat berdebu!", Minseok segera menepis jauh-jauh pemikiran anehnya saat mendengar suara Baekhyun dari pojok ruangan.

" _Umma_!", teriak Minseok menyipitkan matanya. Ruangan ini benar-benar menjadi gelap.

"Seokkie?", seseorang berjalan mendekati Minseok dan Luhan.

"Astaga! Hantu!", teriak Luhan bersembunyi di balik tubuh Minseok. Baekhyun muncul dengan seluruh tubuh berwarna putih.

"Uhuk! Yak! Siapa yang hantu!", di belakang Baekhyun terlihat Chanyeol menghampiri. Penampilan Chanyeol cukup parah. Seluruh punggungnya berwarna hitam dan sisanya berwarna putih seperti Baekhyun.

" _Appa_!", teriak Minseok senang karena kedua orang tuanya selamat.

"Kenapa kalian berwarna hitam dan putih?", tanya Luhan sedikit jijik.

Baekhyun memandangi dirinya kemudian memandangi Chanyeol yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Bhhabwaahahahahahahahaha!", Baekhyun tertawa sangat keras melihat penampilan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya bisa berdecak kecil dan menepuk-nepuk dirinya sendiri agar warna hitam di tubuhnya sedikit berkurang.

"Haah, untung kalian selamat", gumam Minseok lega.

"Aku tadi mendengar suara ledakan, apa suara ledakan itu yang membuat ruangan ini menjadi seperti ini?", tanya Minseok mengingat karena apa ia kemari.

"Ya, begitulah–sebuah eksperimen yang luar biasa", dengus Baekhyun memutar bola matanya lalu melirik Chanyeol.

"Apa?", tanya Chanyeol menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Tunggu–aku tidak mengerti, jelaskan secara detail", pinta Luhan dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Tadi _umma_ mu salah memasukkan cairan, lalu percobaan kami menghasilkan kepulan asap putih yang membuatnya menjadi seputih hantu–aw!", ringis Chanyeol karena dipukuli Baekhyun yang tidak terima disebut sebagai 'hantu'.

"Aku bukan hantu", dengus Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu", jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Jadi–tolong lanjutkan", pinta Luhan dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"Setelah _umma_ mu berubah menjadi putih seperti ini–", Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun.

"Ini juga karena kau tak mau menjawab pertanyaanku mengenai cairan apa itu", gerutu Baekhyun yang merasa menjadi sebuah objek presentasi.

"–Ia menyenggol rak yang berisi bermacam-macam hasil percobaan _gagal_ sehingga semua yang berada di rak itu terjatuh ke dalam ekperimen kami–"

"Dan sebuah ledakan terjadi?", tanya Minseok mencoba untuk menebak.

Baekhyun menjentikkan jarinya. "Tepat sekali, Seokkie", ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah serius.

"Lalu kami bersembunyi di pojok ruangan sesaat sebelum ledakan dahsyat ini terjadi", ucap Baekhyun melihat sekeliling.

"Tapi–kenapa _appa_ berwarna hitam dan _umma_ berwarna putih?", tanya Luhan dengan mata menyipit.

Seakan teringat, Baekhyun tersenyum lebar kemudian bergelayut manja di lengan Chanyeol. " _Appa_ mu memeluk _umma_ agar tidak terkena secara langsung efek ledakannya, hi hi", kikik Baekhyun.

" _How romantic_ ", cibir Minseok dengan kedua bola mata memutar.

"Lalu, bagaimana penawarnya?", tanya Luhan.

" _Oh! My! God!_ ", gumam Baekhyun dengan mata melotot.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol. "Yeobo, penawarnya–", ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah terkejutnya.

"Yah, untuk sementara lab ini tidak bisa digunakan", ucap Chanyeol santai sambil menggendikkan bahunya.

Kedua mata Minseok membola. Mulut Minseok terbuka lebar. Minseok sulit untuk bernapas. _'Tuhan! Musibah besar apa lagi yang akan datang?!'_

Baekhyun menunduk. "M-Maafkan _umma_ , sepertinya penawarnya tidak akan jadi selama tiga hari", cicit Baekhyun.

"L-Lalu bagaimana?!", tanya Minseok nyaris putus asa.

"Apa tidak ada lab lain di ruang bawah tanah ini? Kulihat banyak sekali lorong–hampir menyerupai labirin di sini", gumam Luhan.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak ada, itu hanya lorong biasa yang mengarah ke beberapa gudang penyimpanan", ucap Chanyeol.

Serasa rahang bawah Minseok akan jatuh ke inti bumi. "Jadi, Jongdae–", Minseok melirik kedua orang tuanya secara bergantian.

"Maafkan _umma_ , sayang", Baekhyun mendekat kearah Minseok dengan wajah menyesalnya.

Chanyeol sendiri sibuk memperhatikan lab yang hampir seluruhnya berwarna hitam. "Butuh berminggu-minggu untuk membereskan ini semua", ucap Chanyeol berkacak pinggang.

Kedua bola mata Minseok melebar (lagi). "Apa?! Berminggu-minggu?!", jerit Minseok tak tertahankan.

"Tenanglah, pasti ada jalan keluar", ucap Luhan yang merasa risih dengan jeritan Minseok.

"Ya, berminggu-minggu", ulang Chanyeol menatap anak bungsunya.

"Oh! Mungkin kita masih bisa melanjutkan", ucap Baekhyun teringat sesuatu.

Minseok yang merasa setengah nyawanya pergi menatap Baekhyun meminta penjelasan. "Yeobo, kau ingat Ryeowook, 'kan?", tanya Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak kemudian menjawab ragu. "Y-Ya, kenapa?", tanya Chanyeol.

"Dia juga dulu memiliki lab, mungkin kita bisa meminjamnya–jika dia masih memilikinya! Dan mungkin juga dia bisa membantu kita agar penawarnya jadi lebih cepat jadi", ucap Baekhyun senang.

Minseok yang mendengar hal tersebut tersenyum senang. _'Ada harapan ya tuhann!'_

Chanyeol menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman lebar. "Ya, mungkin bisa", ucap Chanyeol.

"Ryeowook? Siapa dia?", tanya Luhan.

"Teman kami saat _Junior High School_ ", ucap Baekhyun masih dengan senyumannya.

" _Junior High School_?! Memangnya kalian masih berhubungan dengan _nya_ sampai saat ini?", tanya Minseok merasa akan mendapat jawaban yang akan menghancurkan harapannya.

Senyuman Baekhyun dan Chanyeol luntur. "Oh, aku _lost conact_ dengannya saat memasuki dunia perkuliahan", gumam Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak dekat dengannya", cicit Chanyeol kikuk.

Kubur Minseok hidup-hidup saat ini juga agar ia dapat segera bereinkarnasi dan terlahir di keluarga yang lebih normal.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N** : Ehmmm, bentar lagi lebaran?._. berarti aku harus pulang kampung dan epep ini akan ngaret dua minggu._. gak apa-apa 'kan? :3 Aku bakal mudik hari senin :'D Jadi maap kalo belum bisa update chap 5 besok-besok :3 MAAF BANGETTT

Ini udah satnight 'kan?._. hehehe :V Aku bahagiiiiaaaaa abiiiiisssss! (^3^) Akhirnya Masa Orientasi selesai! Terkutuklah kalian para osis , Hahaha :V Aku sebel banget dihukum sekelas padahal lagi puasa-,- tapi untunglah masa-masa tersebut telah berlalu :V Oh ya, maaf ya yang kemaren pendeks :V Soalnya aku ngetiknya berdasarkan judul per chap hehe :D Apakah ini sudah panjang? Oh ya, Setelah chap ini, YeWook akan muncul ha ha ha :V Dan maaf kalo sesuatu terjadi di siniiii :V

Balasan review

 ** _pooarie3_** : Si Baekhyun kan seorang ibu juga, jadi bisa berbuat baek ha ha ha :V Si Minseok masih labil kaka :3 Kalo langsung ke inti pula … cerita ini gak bakal lanjut wks xD

 ** _Kim Eun Bom_** : Iya, Minseok normal … Jongin, belum saatnya Jongin mengeluarkan kata-kata emasnya #eeaaa.

 ** _BaoziKim_** : Makasih beb ;) :* aku gak bisa update kilat karena aku tidak bisa mmebuat kilat._. aku hanya bisa mempercepatnya saja wks xD

 ** _dobipuppychanbaek_** : Aku juga gleget kaka xD Yang nyari ramuan itu si Luhan sayangg~~ Ugh! Maaf ya, aku belum bisa Menuhin requestmu :'3 Jongjong akan mengeluarkan kata-kata emasnya di chapterrrr … pokoknya agak jauh deh :3 Aku masih mau pertahenin sikap (sok) coolnya Jongjong di sini xD

 ** _anoncikiciw_** : Iya, cepet … jangan lama-lama. Minseoknya kagak suka :V tapi di sini seseorang yang malah berubah :V Ini cinta sepihak kok, tenang aja ;) #becanda

 ** _hanagawalove_** : Siip, ini udah lanjut deeek ;) oh, aku line '00, kalo kamu lebih tua dari aku … panggil aja aku maru-maru :3

 ** _elfishminxiu_** : Apa ini udah panjang?._.

 ** _ariviavina6_** : Umin normal, Jongdae? #tauAh Cintanya bisa diatur … wani piro? xD

 ** _noersa_** : haha sorry sorry … tebecenya gak tepat xD Kalo skrg? :3

 ** _ChanHunBaek_** : ChanBaek kayaknya gak bisa dibanyakin deh :D mereka sudah membuat banyak kesalahan wks, kagak dikasik ama si umin nongol terus xD

 _Kim Insoo_ : Kisiing scane._. Hehe maaf kalo ngerasa kena jebakan :V Kissing scanenya belakangan neng-,- kagak boleh cepet-cepet … lagian ada si Jongin di sono masa iya mau kissing scane -.- apa kata BIBI OH nantinyaaa #plakk

Chingu~ Cek bio aku deh, aku gak bakal buat rate M :3 percaya deh ;)

Aku berubah pikiran xD Kyungsoo aku masukin kok, ada di chap depan depannya depan #eh._. pokoknya gitu deh :D


	5. Chapter 5

"Yeoboseo, Taeyon-ah, ne … ini aku, Baekhyun … aku ngin bertanya, kau tahu Ryeowook?", tanya Baekhyun.

" …"

"Ah, begitu … bisa kau kirimkan padaku alamatnya? oh, oke … terima kasih", ucap Baekhyun lalu menutup telponnya.

"Bagaimana?", tanya Chanyeol.

"Dia hanya tahu alamat rumah pamannya", gerutu Baekhyun dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Ini sudah nomor telpon ke-23 yang sudah _umma_ hubungi, mau dilanjutkan?", tanya Luhan mendata nomor-nomor telpon yang akan Baekhyun hubungi.

"Kita cari saja ke rumah pamannya dulu, siapa tahu menemukan sesuatu", usul Minseok yang tengah menemani Kim Jong bersaudara bermain.

"Hm, sebentar … biar _umma_ cek dulu alamatnya", ucap Baekhyun membuka e-mailnya.

"Ah! Alamatnya di Pyeongyang", gumam Baekhyun.

"Kenapa Taeyon bisa tahu alamat rumah pamannya Ryeowook?", selidik Chanyeol.

"Karena Ryeowook tinggal bersama pamannya sejak kecil, orang tuanya bekerja di L.A", jelas Baekhyun membalas e-mail Taeyon.

"Dia pulang-pergi dari Pyeongyang ke Seoul?", tanya Luhan menegapkan tubuhnya.

"Tidak, dia tinggal di Seoul bersama Seo Ahjuma", ucap Baekhyun acuh.

"Itu dia!", seru Minseok membuat seisi ruangan terkaget olehnya.

"Apanya yang _itu dia_?", tanya Luhan lebih mengarah ke mengejek.

"Kenapa tidak tanya ke Seo Ahjuma langsung? Kita tidak perlu ke Pyeongyang", usul Minseok senang.

"Ryeowook itu tinggal bersama Seo ahjuma di Seoul sampai kapan?", tanya Luhan bak detektif.

"Hanya saat _Junior high_ , setelah itu dia kembali ke rumah pamannya", jelas Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Jadi ada dua sumber informasi", gumam Chanyeol seperti sedang menganalisa kemungkinan yang ada.

" _Please_ jangan mengubah diri dari 'ilmuwan' menjadi 'detektif'", dengus Minseok merasa keluarganya semakin aneh saja.

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Ada yang ditanyakan lagi?", tanya Baekhyun pada Luhan.

Luhan mengetuk-ngetukkan pensilnya pada memo yang ia pegang. "Kita membentuk dua kelompok saja–satu ke Seo Ahjuma, satunya lagi ke Pyeongyang", usul Luhan.

"Ide yang bagus, jadi kita akan membuat kelompok", ucap Chanyeol.

"Aku juga ikut?", tanya Minseok menujuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja", jawab Baekhyun.

"Lalu mereka berdua?", tanya Minseok menunjuk kearah Jongdae dan Jongin yang sedang berbagi beberapa mainan. Saudara yang rukun.

"Ikut bersamamu", jawab Luhan.

Minseok mendengus lalu menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Jadi, bagaimana cara pembagian kelompoknya?", tanya Minseok dengan wajah kesalnya dan tangan yang dilipat di depan dada.

" _Namja_ dengan _namja_ , _yeoja_ dengan _yeoja_ , bagaimana?", tawar Luhan.

"Tidak bisa!", tolak Chanyeol cepat.

"eh? Wae?", bingung Luhan dengan alis berkerut.

"Kalau begitu caranya, kelompok _yeoja_ pergi dengan kendaraan apa?", tanya Chanyeol dengan hawa kebijaksaannya.

"Mobil?", ucap Luhan ragu.

"Tidak ada yang bisa mengendarai mobil anatar Minseok maupun _umma_ mu", jawab Chanyeol.

' _Benar juga'_

"Taxi kalau begitu", ucap Luhan.

"Tidak bisa, bagaimana kalau nanti taxinya berniat melakukan penculikan? Lalu mereka berdua dibawa ke suatu tempat", ucap Chanyeol.

' _Benar sih'_

"Kalau begitu bus", ucap Luhan.

"Sekarang bus semakin ramai, pasti akan penuh nantinya dan mereka berdua tidak akan mendapatkan tempat duduk", ucap Chanyeol.

Minseok mengangguk menyetujui. Ia juga tidak begitu suka menaiki bus karena penuhnya penumpang membuat Minseok tidak begitu leluasa.

"Kereta?", usul Luhan lagi.

"Mereka harus menunggu kereta, lalu kapan mereka akan berangkat?", ucap Chanyeol.

' _Kenapa appa mengelak terus?!'_

"Sudahlah _yeobo_ , katakan saja kalau kau ingin bersamaku", ucap Baekhyun membuat perdebatan _absurd_ Luhan dan Chanyeol berakhir.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas saat mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. _'Ternyata maunya hanya bersama umma'_

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku bersama Minseok … _umma_ bersama _appa_ ", ucap Luhan _final._

"Kelompok yang bagus", puji Chanyeol.

Minseok dan Luhan menghela napas malas mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. "Lalu, kelompok muda kemana dan kelompok tua kemana?", tanya Minseok.

"Kelompok tua? Kelompok muda?", tanya Chanyeol dan Luhan menatap dengan tatapan bingung kearah Minseok.

"Ya, kami muda dan kalian tua", ucap Minseok menunjuk dirinya dan Luhan saat mengatakan 'kami muda' dan menujuk kedua orang tuanya saat mengatakan 'kalian tua'.

"Terserah kau sajalah", dengus Luhan.

"Kami akan ke Pyeongyang dan kalian akan ke Seo Ahjuma", jelas Baekhyun menghiraukan masalah nama kelompok yang Minseok buat dengan semena-mena.

"Tidak bisa! Kami yang ke Pyeongyang", seru Minseok. Ia ingin sekali pergi ke luar kota. Hitung-hitung jalan-jalan bersama _oppa_ nya tidak masalah, bukan?

"Kalian masih kecil, tidak boleh keluar kota", ucap Chanyeol bijak.

Jika Chanyeol sudah membuat kata-kata bijak seperti itu, Minseok pasti akan langsung bungkam dengan pipi menggembung manis. " _Arasseo Arasseo_ ", ucap Minseok cepat.

" _Kajja_! Kita berangkat", Baekhyun bangkit.

"Hah? Kita berangkat sekarang?", tanya Minseok menatap Baekhyun yang berdiri.

Luhan bangkit dari posisi malasnya di sofa. "Tentu saja, cepat bersiap", titah Luhan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **How To Back To Normal?**

 **.**

 **By : Nyanmu**

 **Main Cast : Kim Jongdae and Kim Minseok a.k.a Park Minseok**

 **[ChenMin]**

 **Support Cast : Exo's member and BTS**

 **Genre : Romance, Little bit Humor, Family, Fantasy and Friends**

 **Rated : T**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Warn! GENDERSWITCH (GS) | Typo(s) | Alur ngebut | Kata-kata absurd dan KASAR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Btw, genrenya aku ganti dari 'Sci-fi' ke 'Fantasy' karena aku merasa cerita ini gak ada hubungannya sama sains dan anehnya baru kusadari setelah lebaran. Maaf ya :'D #Deepbow**

* * *

 _Chapter 5 : Aku Li Xu!_

"Sekarang kemana?", tanya Luhan yang mendapat persimpangan jalan.

Minseok mencondongkan tubuhnya dan melihat papan nama jalan. "Ke Kanan", ucap Minseok.

Luhan memutar kemudi setir agar berbelok ke kanan. "Apakah sudah dekat?", tanya Luhan.

"Tinggal dua persimpangan dan satu perempatan kita akan sampai", ucap Minseok menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi.

"Bum! Bum! Bummmmm!"

Minseok melihat jok belakang. Di sana terdapat Kim Jong bersaudara duduk manis menggunakan _safety belt_ khusus anak-anak.

"Hehe, sudah menemukan kata-kata baru rupanya", ucap Minseok terkekeh.

"Lalu kemana?", tanya Luhan lagi.

Minseok membalikkan tubuhnya agar menghadap ke depan. "Ke kanan lagi", ucap Minseok.

"Setelah ini ke kiri, lalu lurus terus memasuki daerah perumahan", ucap Minseok agar Luhan tak bertanya lagi.

Luhan diam tidak menjawab ucapan Minseok, namun ia mendengarnya. Minseok yang yakin bahwa Luhan mendengarnya segera mengotak-atik ponselnya dan mengirim sebuah pesan.

.

 _To : Park Family's umma_

 _Apa kalian sudah sampai?_

.

Minseok menaruh ponselnya di atas _dashboard_. Dan tak lama, setelah mereka melewati perempatan terakhir, ponsel Minseok bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan masuk.

.

 _From : Park Family's umma_

 _Belum, kami masih dalam perjalanan. Menggunakan kereta. Bagaimana dengan kalian?_

.

Minseok mengangkat wajahnya setelah membaca pesan masuk dari Baekhyun. Ia melihat sekeliling. Mereka sudah sampai di daerah perumahan.

"Rumah nomor 47E, _oppa_ ", ucap Minseok tanpa perlu Luhan bertanya.

Kemudian Minseok menundukkan kepalanya dan mengetik sesuatu di layar ponselnya.

.

 _To : Park Family's umma_

 _Kami sudah sampai_

.

Tepat setelah Minseok mengirim balasan kepada Baekhyun, mobil mereka berhenti di depan sebuah rumah dengan pagar hitam. Rumahnya tidak terlihat besar, namun terlihat cantik dengan penampilan luar yang tersusun rapi.

Minseok menengok ke jok belakang. "Jangan nakal", pesan Minseok kemudian membuka _safety belt_ nya dan keluar.

"Kalau mereka menangis, beri mereka susu formula, ada di tas ini", Minseok menepuk-nepuk tas yang ada di bawah kakinya lalu ia turun.

Blam!

Minseok menutup pintu dan berjalan menuju bel rumah bernomor 47E.

Ting! Tong!

Minseok menunggu sejenak. Tidak ada yang keluar. Minseok menekan belnya lagi.

Ting! Tong!

Minseok sedikit menjinjit untuk melihat apakah ada orang. Saat merasa rumah itu sepi, Minseok hendak menekan tombol belnya kembali, namun–

Cklek!

"Ya?!", teriak seorang wanita paruh baya.

"Permisi, apa benar ini rumah kediaman keluarga Seo?", tanya Minseok dengan sopan. Ia menyusun kata-kata ini selama perjalanan tadi.

Wanita tersebut berjalan mendekati pagar dan membukanya sedikit agar ia bisa leluasa mengobrol dengan Minseok. "Ya, ini kediaman keluarga Seo, ada apa?", tanya wanita itu setelah pagarnya terbuka.

"Apa ada seseorang yang bernama Ryeowook pernah tinggal di sini?", tanya Minseok dengan pelan.

"Ryeowook? Kau mengenalnya? Kau siapa?", selidik wanita tersebut.

"A-Aku anak dari teman dekat Ryeowook", ucap Minseok dengan senyum dipaksakan.

"Teman dekat? Siapa?", tanya wanita itu dengan mata menyipit.

"B-Byun Baekhyun", ucap Minseok menyebutkan nama asli _umma_ nya sebelum menikah dengan Chanyeol.

"Oh, Baekhyun!", ucap wanita itu teringat kemudian manggut-manggut.

"–Ryeowook sudah lama tidak tinggal di sini, dia kembali ke rumah pamannya, tapi aku dengar dia pergi ke L.A. menyusul kedua orang tuanya setelah lulus _Junior High School_ ", ucap wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Ada perlu apa dengan Ryeowook?", tanya wanita itu.

"Oh, anu … _umma_ mengira Ryeowook masih tinggal di sini, kami hanya ingin memastikan saja", ucap Minseok setengah berbohong dan setengah jujur.

"Ooh, begitu", ucap wanita tersebut.

"B-Baiklah, terima kasih atas informasinya … Aku pamit, permisi", ucap Minseok kemudian membungkuk sopan dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Blam!

"Bagaimana?", tanya Luhan.

"Ryeowok pergi ke L.A. setelah lulus _Junior High_ , pantas saja _umma_ _lost contac_ dengannya", ucap Minseok sambil memasang _safety belt_ nya.

Minseok meraih ponselnya yang ia letakkan di _dashboard_ dan segera menghubungi Baekhyun.

"Yoeboseo, _umma_?", ucap Minseok saat panggilan tersambung.

" _Seokkie, bagaimana?"_

"Katanya, Ryeowook menyusul orang tuanya di L.A. setelah lulus _junior high_ ", jelas Minseok.

" _Ooo, begitu … sebentar lagi kami akan sampai di rumah pamannya Ryeowook, kalian jangan pulang dulu, mungkin saja kami mendapatkan informasi"_

"Baiklah, hati-hati, _umma_ "

Tut!

"Lalu kita kemana?", tanya Luhan yang sedari tadi memasang telinga.

Minseok menoleh ke belakang. Terlihat Jongin yang tenang dan Jongdae kecil yang mengemut tangannya sendiri. "Ini sudah hampir malam, kita makan malam saja", usul Minseok.

"Ide yang ba–"

"Huueeee!", mendadak Jongdae kecil menangis dengan kencangnya.

Minseok panic–tentu saja. "Kenapa?", tanya Minseok. Luhan ikut menoleh ke belakang. "Dia ngompol, kau tidak memakaikannya popok?", Luhan memincingkan matanya kearah Minseok.

"Astaga! Aku lupa! Tadi terlalu buru-buru", Minseok melepaskan _safety belt_ nya dan mengganti celana Jongdae kecil dengan popok.

"Nah, Jongin … awasi Chen, ne", ucap Minseok setelah urusan mengganti popok selesai.

Minseok memakai _safety belt_ nya lagi. Tanpa ia sadari, Luhan menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. "Chen?", bingung Luhan.

Minseok menatap Luhan kemudian tersenyum. "Nama samaran", bisik Minseok.

Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Ia menyalakan mesin kemudian menginjak kopling dan memasukkan gigi. "Seingatku itu nama bebekmu", ucap Luhan melajukan mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Jadi, ini rumahnya?", ucap Chanyeol bersedekap.

Ia memperhatikan sebuah rumah dengan tembok tinggi dan gerbang tinggi terbuat dari kayu dengan ukiran-ukiran rumit. Terlihat cukup kuno dari luar.

Baekhyun menurunkan ponsel dari hadapannya dan mengangguk mantap. "Begitu yang Taeyon kirimkan, ini rumahnya", jawab Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melangkah dan menekan bel di tembok dekat gerbang. Ia mengernyit saat tidak mendengar suara apa pun saat menekan bel tersebut.

"Apa belnya tidak berfungsi?", gumam Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?", tanya Chanyeol mendekat.

"Mungkin belnya tidak berfungsi", gumam Baekhyun sedikit berjinjit agar dapat melihat ke dalam.

"Coba lagi", ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menurut dan mencobanya lagi. Namun tidak ada suara khas dari bel rumah. Chanyeol menatap lekat pintu kayu yang ada di hadapannya.

"Permisi!", teriak Chanyeol.

Tidak ada jawaban. "Permisi!", teriak Chanyeol lebih keras.

"Mungkin sudah pindah", gumam Baekhyun menghubungi Taeyon untuk memastikan bahwa pamannya Ryeowook tidak pindah.

Krek! Krieeeek!

Pintu kayu di hadapan Chanyeol terbuka. Namun Chanyeol tak melihat adanya seseorang. _'Aih! Hantu?!'_

"Y-Ya?", Chanyeol sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang _yeoja_ kecil mengintip dari balik pintu kayu.

Chanyeol menyikut Baekhyun yang membelakangi pintu kayu. "Ada ap–oh, sudah terbuka", ucap Baekhyun berbalik cepat.

"Kami mencari–Ryeowook", ucap Chanyeol.

"Ryeowook ahjuma?", ucap _yeoja_ kecil itu.

"Y-Ya, Ryeowook ahjuma", ucap Baekhyun ragu.

"Ryeowook ahjuma tidak ada di sini, Ryeowook ahjuma tidak akan kemari sebelum akhir pekan", jelas _yeoja_ kecil tersebut.

"Sebelum akhir pekan?", gumam Baekhyun.

"Ya, sebelum akhir pekan … karena Ryeowook ahjuma harus bekerja", ucap _yeoja_ kecil itu.

"Kalau boleh tahu apa pekerjaannya?", tanya Chanyeol ramah.

 _Yeoja_ kecil itu terdiam sejenak kemudian membalikkan kepalanya agar melihat ke dalam. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang _yeoja_ kecil itu dan terlihatlah sosok kakek yang tengah merawat bunga.

.

.

.

Blam!

"Ini Café terdekat?", gerutu Minseok setelah menutup pintu mobil.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kau mencari café–bukan rumah makan", ucap Luhan seperti mengejek setelah keluar dari mobil.

"Terdekat dengan waktu satu jam? _Oppa_ sudah gila, atau mungkin otak _oppa_ sedikit error, itu disebut _jauh_ bukan _terdekat_ ", Minseok membuka pintu tengah agar bisa mengambil Jongin.

Luhan mendecak kesal. Ia membuka pintu tengah dan mengambil Jongdae. Tidak mungkin jika Minseok menggendong Jongdae dan Jongin bersamaan, bukan?

"Paling tidak makanan di sini enak", ucap Luhan setelah mengambil Jongdae.

"Dari mana _oppa_ tahu? Memangnya _oppa_ pernah kemari?", tanya Minseok setelah mengambil Jongin.

Minseok berjalan kearah Luhan yang sudah berdiri di depan mobil. "Pernah, tentu saja–cukup jauh dari _tempatku_ , namun makanan di sini enak, aku jamin", ucap Luhan sambil mengunci mobil secara otomatis.

Luhan berbalik hendak masuk. Minseok menghela napas panjang dan mengikuti Luhan. "Apakah ada makanan bayi?", tanya Minseok.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak pernah begitu memperhatikan menu, kita bisa tanya nanti", ucap Luhan sambil membuka pintu masuk café.

"Haaah, tahu begini kita ke tempat Jungkook saja kalau begitu", gerutu Minseok sambil menahan pintu agar ia bisa masuk juga.

Luhan berjalan menuju meja dekat tembok di bagian tengah. Minseok terus saja mengikuti Luhan di belakangnya.

Minseok duduk di bangku panjang yang menyatu dengan tembok bersama dengan Jongin dan Jongdae, sedangkan Luhan duduk di hadapan Minseok.

Luhan mengangkat tangannya dan seorang pelayan wanita datang. Wajahnya cantik, rambutnya–sepertinya panjang–diikat menggulung sedikit berantakan. Beberapa anak rambutnya tidak ikut terikat namun tertata rapi bersama poninya yang hanya sampai alis.

 _Yeoja_ itu tersenyum siap mencatat pesanan Luhan maupun Minseok. "Mau pesan apa?", tanya pelayan tersebut sambil menyerahkan buku menu kepada Luhan dan Minseok.

Luhan meraih buku menu tersebut dan membacanya dengan seksama. Berbeda dengan Luhan, Minseok meraih buku menu tersebut cukup lama karena sempat membaca _name tag_ pelayan tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku … _cappuccino_ dan _chocolate creamy cake_ ", ucap Luhan kemudian menutup buku menu. Luhan menatap Minseok meminta ia untuk menyebutkan pesanannya.

Minseok membaca dengan teliti isi menu yang ada. "Aku … _Cheese cake, coffee_ dengan gula setengah, dan–", Minseok menurunkan buku menu yang menutupi wajahnya.

Ia mengantungkan kalimatnya membuat _yeoja_ ber _name tag_ 'Li Xu' berhenti mencatat. "Susu dua gelas", ucap Minseok melirik Jongdae dan Jongin di sebelahnya.

Li Xu mencatat pesanan Minseok kemudian tersenyum. "Hanya itu?", tanya Li Xu ramah.

"Sebenarnya ada lagi", cicit Minseok tersenyum kikuk.

"Ya, anda bisa menyebutkannya", ucap Li Xu bersiap untuk mencatat.

"Hmm, sebenarnya pesanan ini tidak ada di menu, tapi–", Minseok menjeda sejenak.

"Bisakah kau membuat bubur bayi? Ini seperti pesanan khusus, aku akan membayarmu kalau kau membuatkannya", cerocos Minseok.

Li Xu terdiam sejenak. Kemudian tersenyum. "Tentu saja", ucap Li Xu. Minseok menghela napas lega. "Ada lagi yang lain?", tanya Li Xu.

Minseok menggeleng dengan senyum lebarnya. Kemudian Li Xu pergi untuk membuat pesanan mereka.

"Kau yang traktir?", tanya Luhan.

Minseok mendelik tajam kearah Luhan. "Siapa yang lebih tua di sini? Bertanggung jawablah kepada yang lebih muda", ucap Minseok.

Luhan mendesis. Ia menumpu dagunya dengan tangan kanannya di atas meja. Sedangkan tangan kirinya terlipat manis di atas meja. Ia memperhatikan interaksi Minseok dengan Kim Jong bersaudara.

"Kau tidak mengajarkan _Chen_ apa pun?", tanya Luhan dengan mendekan nama samara Jongdae.

Minseok melirik dengan tatapan bingung. "Mengajarkan apa?", bingung Minseok.

"Seperti mengatakan sebuah kata, atau minum sendiri, atau sejenisnya, kau tidak mengajarinya?", tanya Luhan mengangkat dagunya dengan alis berkerut.

"Memangnya perlu?", bingung Minseok.

"Astaga, dia anak kecil–tentu saja perlu", gerutu Luhan.

"Dia bukan anak kecil, dia menjadi anak kecil untuk _sementara_ ", ucap Minseok memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tapi cara berpikirnya berubah menjadi anak kecil", gerutu Luhan.

"Memangnya aku harus mengajarkan apa?", akhirnya Minseok mengalah.

"Beri aku contoh", tantang Minseok bersedekap.

"Mudah", ucap Luhan meremehkan.

"Jonginnie~ Poppo", ucap Luhan mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Jongin dan menunjuk pipinya.

Jongdae kecil dan Minseok memperhatikan apa yang akan Luhan dan Jongin lakukan. Jongin menumpu tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya di atas meja dan mencium pipi Luhan. Setelah itu ia duduk kembali.

Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Chen? Poppo?", tanya Luhan mengarahkan pipinya kearah Jongdae.

Jongdae kecil mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mencium pipi Luhan. Luhan menarik tubuhnya kembali. Wajahnya masih dihiasi dengan senyuman.

"Seperti itu", ucap Luhan bangga.

"Haah, kalau itu aku juga tahu", dengus Minseok.

"Poppo!", teriak Jongdae kecil dan mencium pipi Jongin.

Luhan tertawa. "Dia cepat belajar", kekeh Luhan.

Jongdae kecil menoleh kearah Minseok dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya kearah Minseok. Minseok kebingungan dengan tingkah Jongdae kecil dan menjabat kedua tangan Jongdae kecil.

"Apa?", bingung Minseok masih menjabat kedua tangan Jongdae kecil.

"Kau ingin digendong?", tanya Minseok. Kemudian ia mengangkat tubuh Jongdae kecil dan menaruhnya di atas pangkuannya.

Jongdae kecil terus mengemut tangan kanannya. Minseok menatap–sedikit–jijik kearah Jongdae kecil. Jongdae kecil yang menghadap langsung kearah Minseok menatapnya dengan tatapan _innocent_.

Jongdae kecil melepaskan tangannya dari mulutnya. "Poppo!", Jongdae kecil langsung mencium pipi Minseok. Membuat Minseok membeku di tempat.

Sesuatu berdetak di dalam dada Minseok membuat sebuah kebisingan menyenangkan bagi si pemilik. Dan samar-samar, daun telinga Minseok memerah–tanda bahwa ia malu.

' _Astaga! Minseok! Dia anak kecil! .Kecil! Kau tidak mungkin menyukai anak kecil, bukan? Aku bukan pedo astaga!'_

' _Tapi dia ini Jongdae …'_

Minseok menatap tidak percaya kearah Jongdae kecil dengan mulut terbuka. Jongdae kecil yang melihat reaksi Minseok terkikik seperti mendapat hiburan.

"Hmppffttt"

Minseok menoleh cepat kearah Luhan yang sedang menahan tawa. Wajah Minseok yang terkejut seperti itu sangat lucu–menurut Luhan.

Minseok yang tadinya kaget dengan tingkah Jongdae kecil segera merubah wajahnya menjadi tatapan jijik dan mengelap pipinya yang terkena _saliva_ Jongdae kecil.

"Astaga, menjijikan", desis Minseok mengambil tisu dan mengelap pipinya sendiri serta mulut Jongdae kecil yang terkena _saliva_ nya sendiri.

"Haha, menjijikan? Mengaku saja kau terkejut, aku akui kalau dia tetaplah Jongdae", kikik Luhan.

Minseok melayangkan _death glare_ nya pada Luhan. Namun Jongdae kecil malah tertawa melihat Minseok melayangkan _death glare_ nya. "Kenapa kau tertawa?!", tanya Minseok sarkastik.

"Haha, bahkan anak kecil saja tahu bahwa _death glare_ milikmu itu tidak seram sama sekali", tawa Luhan.

Minseok mendecak kesal. Matanya berkeliaran melihat sekeliling. Asal tidak melihat wajah menyebalkan _oppa_ nya itu. Dan matanya menangkan keberadaan Li Xu yang mengarah ke meja mereka.

"Pesanan", ucap Li Xu ramah saat ia menaruh minuman dan makanan pesanan Minseok dan Luhan.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya", ucap Luhan menarik _cappucino_ nya yang diletakkan di tengah meja.

Li Xu terkekeh. "Aku baru di sini, permisi", ucap Li Xu mengambil pesanan lainnya.

Minseok menarik _coffee_ nya dan _Cheese_ _cake_ miliknya. "Memangnya kapan _oppa_ terakhir kali kemari?", tanya Minseok menyesap kopinya.

"Sekitar … tiga bulan yang lalu", ucap Luhan.

Minseok memotong _Cheese cake_ nya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. "Apa mereka bisa makan _cheese cake_?", tanya Minseok menatap Jongdae dan Jongin.

Jongdae menarik-narik lengan baju Minseok untuk meminta makanan yang Minseok makan. Sedangkan Jongin yang sudah–agak–mandiri mengambil gelas susu perlahan dan meminumnya.

"Jangan beri krimnya, beri dalamnya saja", ucap Luhan sambil memakan _cake_ nya.

Minseok menyingkirkan krim tebal yang ada di atas _cake_ nya dan memberikan isinya kepada Jongdae. Jongin yang melihat Jongdae kecil disuapi hanya diam sambil memperhatikan.

Minseok lupa kalau Jongin itu anak yang pendiam. Ia tidak akan mengatakan bahwa ia menginginkan sesuatu. Jadi, Minseok juga menyuapi Jongin.

Li Xu datang dengan pesanan khusus Minseok. "Ini pesanan khususnya, hati-hati … masih panas", ucap Li Xu dengan senyumannya. Setelah meletakkan semangkuk besar bubur bayi, ia segera pergi.

Minseok mengangguk dan menarik semangkuk besar bubur bayi. Minseok segera menghabiskan _cake_ nya agar ia dapat menyuapi Jongin dan Jongdae.

Minseok menyendok buburnya dan meniupnya sebelum menyuapinya kepada Jongdae. Jongdae yang pertama, kemudian Jongin.

"Fuuu Fuuu, Aaa", ucap Minseok mengarahkan sendoknya kepada Jongdae kecil.

"Fuuu Fuuu", bukannya langsung melahapnya, Jongdae kecil mengikuti Minseok meniup terlebih dahulu bubur yang disendok oleh Minseok.

Minseok tertawa geli melihat tingkah Jongdae kecil. "Aaaa, buka mulutmu", ucap Minseok.

Jongdae kecil membuka mulutnya dan memakan bubur yang diberikan oleh Minseok. Kemudian Minseok melakukan hal yang sama kepada Jongin, masih sedikit terkikik.

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya karena ponsel yang berada di sakunya bergetar. Tertera di layar siapa yang menelpon :

' _Mom's calling'_

Luhan segera mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Yeoboseo, _umma_?", ucap Luhan meletakkan sendoknya.

" _Luhan, kenapa adikmu tidak bsia dihubungi?"_

Luhan melirik Minseok. Dan ia teringat bahwa ponsel Minseok diletakkan di _dashboard_ mobil. "Ponsel Minseok ada di mobil, kami sedang makan malam di café, ada apa, _umma_?", tanya Luhan setelah menjelaskan.

" _Kalian di café? Café mana? Kami akan menyusul, kami belum makan malam hehe"_

"Café di dekat perempatan di deretan hotel, _umma_ tahu 'kan deretan hotel hanya ada satu tempat di kota ini?"

" _Oh, baiklah … umma tahu"_

"Bagaimana dengan di sana? Apa ada informasi?", tanya Luhan sambil menyesap _cappucino_ nya.

" _Ya, kami dapat kabar bagus!"_

"Kabar bagus apa?"

" _Ryeowook sudah kembali dari L.A., dia tinggal di Seoul–kami tidak tahu alamat pastinya, tapi dia bekerja sebagai pelayan, oh! Kalau bisa kalian cari Ryeowook di café-café Seoul yang kalian tahu"_

Tut!

Luhan meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja dan menghabiskan _cappucino_ nya. " _Umma_?", tanya Minseok sambil menyuapkan bubur kepada Jongin.

"Ya, kita harus mencari Ryeowook di café-café Seoul yang kita tahu", ucap Luhan meletakkan cangkirnya.

"Kita mulai saja dari sini", ucap Minseok.

Minseok memanggil seorang pelayan pria yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya. "Hm, apa ada pelayan bernama Ryeowook di sini?", tanya Minseok.

Namun pelayan itu menjawab 'tidak ada'. "Berarti bukan di sini", ucap Luhan setelah pelayan tersebut pergi.

"Hei _oppa_ ", panggil Minseok.

"Apa? Kita pergi setelah buburnya habis", ucap Luhan.

"Apa _oppa_ tahu cirri-ciri dari Ryeowook?", tanya Minseok.

Luhan terdiam. "Tidak, kau?", tanya Luhan.

"Tidak, Ryeowook itu _yeoja_ atau _namja_?", tanya Minseok.

"Tidak tahu juga", ucap Luhan.

"Lalu bagaimana cara kita mencarinya?", desah Minseok lelah masih menyuapi Kim Jong bersaudara.

"Kita tunggu saja di sini", ucap Luhan.

"Menunggu siapa?", bingung Minseok.

" _Umma_ dan _appa_ akan menyusul kemari, kita menunggu mereka datang saja", ucap Luhan kembali memesan sebuah _cake_.

"Hm, baiklah", ucap Minseok menaruh mangkuk bubur tersebut dan memberikan segelas susu kepada Jongdae kecil.

.

.

.

"Mereka ada di sini", ucap Chanyeol melepaskan _safety belt_ nya sambil melihat mobil yang terparkir di sebelah mobilnya.

"Mereka tidak pergi mencarinya?", bingung Baekhyun membuka pintu mobil.

"Mungkin saja", ucap Chanyeol keluar dan menutup pintu.

Baekhyun segera menutup pintu dan masuk ke dalam café sedikit terburu. Pandangannya mengedar mencari kedua anaknya tersebut.

" _Umma_!", teriak Minseok dari tempat duduknya.

Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Minseok, Luhan, Jongdae kecil, dan Jongin di sebuah meja. Ia segera menghampiri mereka. Disusul oleh Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kalian masih di sini?", tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah kesal.

"Kami tidak tahu siapa itu Ryeowook, apakah dia _yeoja_ atau _namja_ , ciri-cirinya dan sebagainya", jawab Luhan enteng.

"Ya, _oppa_ benar", ucap Minseok.

Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Luhan dan meraih buku menu yang ada di hadapan Luhan. "Kalau begitu nanti kita cari bersama", ucap Baekhyun.

Minseok dan Luhan mendesah malas. "Apakah tidak bisa besok saja?", tanya Minseok malas sambil mengaduk-aduk _milkshake_ yang ia pesan saat menunggu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol datang.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik", ucap Chanyeol mengangkat Jongin dan menaruh Jongin di pangkuannya setelah ia mengambil alih tempat duduk Jongin.

"Kalian sudah lama menunggu?", tanya Baekhyun, namun matanya focus kepada buku menu.

"Ya, cukup lama, kami datang saat langit berwarna oranye, dan kalian datang saat langit berwarna hitam gelap, _great_ ", gerutu Minseok menumpu pipinya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Dari Pyeongyang kemari cukup jauh", ucap Chanyeol menyadari bahwa kedua anaknya lelah menunggu.

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya dan seorang pelayan wanita datang. Baekhyun menutup buku menu dan menatap suaminya. "Kau pesan apa, _yeobo_?", tanya Baekhyun.

"Samakan saja", ucap Chanyeol sambil bermain dengan Jongdae kecil.

"Poppo!", teriak Jongdae kecil dan mencium pipi Chanyeol.

"Wah! Siapa yang mengajarinya?", tanya Chanyeol menatap kedua anak kandungnya.

" _Oppa_ , siapa lagi", dengus Minseok mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Ia merasa lelah seharian ini.

"Mau pesan ap–"

Pelayan wanita yang ternyata Li Xu tersebut terdiam melihat kedatangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Minseok mengernyit mendengar ucapan Li Xu terhenti.

"Aku Milk–", Baekhyun yang tadinya hendak menyebutkan pesanan membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Ryeowook!", teriak Baekhyun terkejut. Ia sampai berdiri dan jari telunjuknya menuding kearah Li Xu.

Chanyeol yang tadi bermain dengan Jongdae mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap tidak percaya kearah _yeoja_ dihadapannya. "Ryeowook", cicit Chanyeol.

"Ryeowook?", bingung Luhan dan Minseok.

Li Xu yang tadi sempat kaget membersihkan tenggorokannya dan mengetuk-ngetukkan pulpennya pada catatan yang ia bawa. "Pesanannya?", tanya Li Xu berusaha bersikap professional.

"Ryeowook! Kau Ryeowook! Aku tidak mungkin melupakanmu! Kau Ryeowook", tuding Baekhyun keras kepala.

"Tidak nyonya, aku Li Xu", Li Xu menunjukkan _name tag_ nya dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ryeowook! Kau Ryeowook!", teriak Baekhyun.

" _Umma_ , sudahlah, jangan berteriak", ucap Minseok yang merasa tidak enak menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Banyak orang yang berwajah sama, _umma_ ", gumam Luhan menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan menahan malu.

"Tidak! Aku-Li Xu!", ucap Li Xu menekan setiap kata.

"Ryeowook! Kau Ryeowook! Astaga! Kau tidak berubah, kami mau meminta bantuanmu", ucap Baekhyun menurunkan volume suaranya dan senyuman di wajahnya mengembang.

"Aku-bukan-Ryeowook", ucap Li Xu sedikit kesal.

"Ryeowook!", Baekhyun tetap ngotot dengan nada kesal.

"Li Xu!"–Li Xu.

"Ryeowook!"–Baekhyun.

"Li Xu!"–Li Xu.

"Ryeowook!"–Baekhyun.

"Li Xu! Li Xu! Li Xu! Li Xu! Li Xu!"–Li Xu.

"Ryeowook! Ryeowook! Ryeowook! Ryeowook!"–Baekhyun.

"Li Xu!"–Li Xu.

"Li Xu!"–Baekhyun.

"Ryeowook!", Li Xu segera menutup mulutnya saat ia salah berucap. Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"M-Maksudku Li Xu", ralat Li Xu sedikit gelagapan.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dengan cepat!", ucap Baekhyun cepat dan memaksa.

Li Xu terlihat terkejut. "Ap-apa? Perta–"

"Siapa itu Seo _ahjuma_?", tanya Baekhyun memotong perkataan Li Xu.

"Mana kutahu!", jawab Li Xu cepat dengan alis bertaut sedikit kesal.

"Dimana Ryeowook berskeolah?", tanya Baekhyun.

"Mana kutahu! Bahkan aku tidak mengenal Ryeo–"

"Siapa itu Jongwoon?", Baekhyun memotong perkataan Li Xu lagi dengan mengajukan pertanyaannya.

"Astaga kau mengingat–aku tidak tahu!", Li Xu segera mengganti perkataannya saat ia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang salah.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebih lebar. Ia sangat yakin bahwa _yeoja_ di hadapannya ini Ryeowook. Sedangkan Li Xu sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin di pelipisnya melihat senyuman–seringaian–Baekhyun.

"Siapa itu Cho saem?", tanya Baekhyun dengan seringaian semakin lebar.

"Aku tidak tahu!", bentak Li Xu penuh amarah.

"Wookie~", ucap Baekhyun sedikit centil.

Seketika wajah Li Xu merona. "Siapa yang kau panggil?! Aku Li Xu!", kesal Li Xu dengan wajah merah antara menahan marah atau malu.

"Bagaimana dengan D24?", tanya Baekhyun cepat.

"Kimia–apa itu?! memangnya kau pikir aku tahu?!", jengit Li Xu kembali _sedikit_ salah berucap.

"Ryeowook!", teriak Chanyeol dengan suara menggelegar.

"Ya aku di–kenapa kau berteriak tuan? Tidak ada yang bernama Ryeowook di sini", Li Xu mendelik tajam kearah Chanyeol.

"Apa itu F000167?", tanya Baekhyun cepat seperti kereta ekspress.

"Oh, itu eksperimen gagalku, kau masih … mengingat–nya?", perkataan Li Xu mengecil di akhir kalimat.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersenyum puas dengan jawaban Li Xu. Mereka mengangguk meng'iya'kan pertanyaan Li Xu. Sedangkan Minseok dan Luhan terbengong tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi di antara _umma_ mereka dengan Li Xu.

"Kau Ryeowook!", ucap Baekhyun berkacak pinggang merasa menang. Sedangkan Li Xu hanya mendesis dengan wajah tertunduk.

' _Sialan mulut ini!'_ , rutuk Li Xu dalam hati.

Sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa Li Xu adalah Ryeowook.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N :** Kalian ngerasa gak kalo makin lama makin banyak konfliknya?.-. apakah cerita ini semakin garing? Atau semakin seru? Semoga aja semakin seru yah :'D

Oh ya, maaf banget aku telat update Pengennya sih update pas hari senin. Tapi berhubung baru masuk sekolah dan aku capek abis-,- jadi aku undur :'D~ Dan niatnya aku mau next kemaren, tapi kemaren ffn gak bisa dibukaaaaaaa huaaaa :'(

Setelah ini kayaknya aku bakal next setiap malming aja deh :'D Soalnya aku pake K-13, _katanya_ loh _katanya_ bakal banyak tugas-,-

Oke, sekian cuaps cuapsnya :'D

 _Balasan Review_

 _ **UswatunKh20**_ **:** Sorry, SuLay kagak bakal muncul di sini haha :'D Emang keluargamu aneh gimana? Ini chap selanjutnya bebs :*

 _ **anoncikiciw**_ : Iyaaa, Yewook :3 Sebenernya aku gak begitu suka couple SuJu sih, tapi berhubung sohib aku itu penyebar virus shipper apa aja #aelah-_- aku pun tertular :3 Haha xD Aku bener-bener abis ide soal berubahnya Chen jadi bayi wks :V Hehe iya, ini lanjutannya tapi agak lama, sorry :'D

 _ **KimElsa17**_ : Mau ramuan cinta? Anda bisa order langsung ke ChanBaek :3 Dijamin gak bakalan kekirim :V

 _ **dobipuppychanbaek**_ : Aku suka review loh xD Nyemangetin deh :3 Sampe2 si jongjong enyam-senyum sendiri #plakk xD

 _ **elfishminxiu**_ : Jongin jadi dewasa?o.O Mungkin dia bakal menjadi sosok yang cerewet xD

 _ **pooarie3**_ : Waaaaa! Kau sering sekali mereview~~~ Gak pernah ketinggalan :3 Kamu ngira Jongin yang bakal minum ramuan? Itu mah jebakan wks xD Si Luhan mah sok sibuk -,- Iyaaa! Baby kyung bakal keluaarrr … bocoran dikit, baby Kyung bukan jadi bayi :3

 _ **ariviavina6**_ : Iya nih, kamu kok baru review -,- Aku marah nih #ngambekmode

 _Kim Insoo_ : Sorry sorry._. Nama Luhannya kehapus :'D Sebenernya ' _Xi Luhan, Zhang Yixing, …'_ Tapi waktu itu entah aku kenapa aku menghapus kata _'Luhan_ dan _Yixing'_ Huhuhuuuuu map bangeeeettt :'( Luhan 'kan anaknya Chanyeol, jadi marganya Park dong xD. Jongdae gak lama2 kok jadi bayinya, tenang ajah :3. Oh, aku baru masuk SMA, skrg kelas baru, anak baru getoh xD Kita seumuran?! Waaaah Daebakk! Aku manggil kamu apa ya biar akrab._.

 _Jung Jae In_ : Aku gak tau kalo Yewook itu fav pair :'D Yang jelas aku suka aja denger kata 'Yewook' 'Yewook' gitu, soalnya sohib aku ngaku-ngaku jadi anak mereka #hueeek xD Eh? Kok terima kasih buat lanjutan? Aku bakal tetep ngenext kok ;) Aku gak bakal _end_ di tengah jalan *Horeeee

 _ **ChenMin EX-Ochy**_ : Kamu ketinggalan banget deh Chy-,- Mau lihat foto aku? Wahahahaha, silakan lihat orang-orang cantik, itulah aku #plakk xD Namanya Chen bisa dihubungin sama nama bebek? Soalnya si Xiu punya boneka bebek kesayangan dan namanya Chen. Yang tahu nama _Chen_ cuma si Luhan :3

Terima kasih untuk yang Fav dan Follow :3 Semoga peminat epep ini bertambah xD

Untuk _new reader_ ~ Jangan lupa cek bio aku dan mereview :3 Makasiiiiihhhhhh muach :*


	6. Chapter 6

Di sebuah apartement yang cukup mewah. Terdapat tujuh manusia yang duduk dengan santai di sofa empuk ruang tamu milik Li Xu alias Ryeowook.

"Jadi, kau sungguh Ryeowook, 'kan?", ini adalah pertanyaan yang sama yang ditanyakan oleh Luhan untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Ryeowook menggeram kecil. "Ya", ucap Ryeowook.

" _Oppa_ , kau menanyakan hal yang sama berulang kali", keluh Minseok.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku sungguh terkejut bahwa Li Xu adalah–"

"–Ryeowook", lanjut Minseok dengan wajah malas.

"Apa kalian sudah puas bertanya?", tanya Ryeowook.

"Aku ingin bertanya!", seru Minseok.

Ryeowook terdiam menunggu pertanyaan dari Minseok. "Siapa itu Jongwoon?", tanya Minseok.

"Ya, aku mau menanyakan itu tadi", ucap Luhan melirik Minseok.

Wajah Ryeowook tiba-tiba memerah dan ia menunduk. Dan tiba-tiba Baekhyun tertawa sangat keras hingga membuat Jongdae kecil terkaget.

"Wahahahaha!", tawa Baekhyun.

"Hueeee!", tangis Jongdae kecil karena kaget mendengar tawa menggelegar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol segera menggendong Jongdae kecil dan menenangkannya. "Jongwoon itu sunbae kami di sekolah", ucap Baekhyun yang berhasil mengontrol tawanya tanpa memperdulikan Jongdae kecil yang menangis karena tawanya sendiri.

"Lalu, hubungannya dengan wajah Ryeowook _ahjuma_ memerah?", tanya Minseok menunjuk wajah Ryeowook yang memerah.

"Hei! Aku belum menikah! Panggil _unni_ saja", cibir Ryeowook masih menunduk.

"Omona! Kau belum menikah? Kupikir kau dengan Ye–"

"Kami _lost contact_ ", jawab Ryeowook cepat dengan wajah semakin menunduk.

"Ada hubungan apa Ryeowook _unni_ dengan Jongwoon itu?", bingung Minseok.

"Mereka berpacaran", ucap Baekhyun dengan cengirannya.

"Oh, begitu", ucap Minseok manggut-manggut.

"Lalu hubungan kalian sekarang?", tanya Luhan.

"Aku tidak tahu", Ryeowook memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Oke, ganti pertanyaan", ucap Minseok merasa hal mengenai 'Jongwoon' tidak perlu diteruskan.

"Lalu, Cho saem?", tanya Minseok.

"Dia guru killer", jawab Baekhyun dan Ryeowook bersamaan.

"Bagaimana dengan 'wookie~'", ucap Luhan meniru gaya bicara Baekhyun saat menyebutkan 'wookie' untuk membuktikan bahwa Li Xu adalah Ryeowook.

Baekhyun tertawa dan Ryeowook menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Ia sibuk menggumamkan sumpah serapah untuk Baekhyun yang memiliki mulut ember.

"Itu panggilan sayang dari Jongwoon ha ha ha", tawa Baekhyun.

Bruk!

Ryeowook yang kesal dengan tawa menggelegar Baekhyun pun melemparkan bantal yang ia gunakan untuk menutup wajahnya kearah Baekhyun.

"Aw! Astaga", ringis Baekhyun sambil mengusap hidungnya yang terkena lemparan bantal.

"Lalu–D24?", tanya Minseok mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat.

"Itu eksperimen pertama wookie~", ucap Baekhyun sengaja menggunakan nama _sayang_ dari Jongwoon.

"Astaga baek, berhentilah", Ryeowook membuang muka. Dan Baekhyun semakin keras tertawa.

"Saat _appa_ meneriakan 'Ryeowook!' tadi itu untuk apa?", bingung Luhan.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Dia biasa membantu di lab, dia akan menjawab 'Ya! Aku datang' atau 'Ya! Aku di sini' jika dipanggil, sehingga itu menjadi sebuah kebiasaan saat namanya dipanggil dengan lantang", kekeh Chanyeol.

"Seharusnya aku tidak bertemu dengan kalian, kalian hanya menguak masa lalu anehku", gerutu Ryeowook.

Minseok membentuk mulutnya menjadi huruf 'o' dan Luhan mengangguk mengerti. "Apa ada pertanyaan lagi?", tanya Ryeowook dengan nada menyindir.

"Aku!", Baekhyun mengangkat tangan dengan tinggi di udara.

"Kenapa kau menggunakan nama 'Li Xu'?", tanya Baekhyun.

Sepertinya ini adalah pertanyaan utama dari sekian banyak pertanyaan yang Minseok dan Luhan lontarkan. Semuanya penasaran dengan alasan Ryeowook menggunakan nama 'Li Xu'.

"Aku memulai hidup baru dengan nama 'Li Xu'", ucap Ryeowook ambigu. Membuat seisi ruangan ini mengernyit bingung.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **How To Back To Normal?**

 **.**

 **By : Nyanmu**

 **Main Cast : Kim Jongdae and Kim Minseok a.k.a Park Minseok**

 **[ChenMin]**

 **Support Cast : Exo's member and BTS**

 **Genre : Romance, Little bit Humor, Family, Fantasy and Friends**

 **Rated : T**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Warn! GENDERSWITCH (GS) | Typo(s) | Alur ngebut | Kata-kata absurd dan KASAR!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Chapter 6 : Please Help Us!_

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'memulai hidup baru dengan nama 'Li Xu'? memangnya kenapa dengan nama 'Ryeowook'?", bingung Baekhyun.

Ryeowook menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa dan menghembuskan napas pelan. "Kau 'kan tahu bahwa aku menyukai eksperimen sejak kita sekelas?", tanya Ryeowook pada Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku tahu", ucap Baekhyun.

"Setelah lulus _junior high_ , aku terus melakukan eksperimen dan aku menemukan sebuah ramuan hebat! Sangat hebat!", seru Ryewook dengan gaya berlebihan.

"Ramuan apa?", tanya Baekhyun tertarik.

"Ramuanku itu–dapat membuat tumbuhan tumbuh seratus kali lebih cepat", ucap Ryeowook memejamkan matanya.

"Itu bagus! Pasti kau dicari oleh banyak orang untuk membeli ramuanmu dengan harga tinggi, kau bisa langsung jadi miliyarder", ucap Minseok _excited_.

"Itu dia!", seru Ryeowook membuka matanya sambil menuding Minseok.

"Itu dia masalahnya", lanjut Ryeowook menurunkan telunjuknya.

"Aku memang untung besar saat awal-awal, tapi keuntunganku itu membawa bencana", ucap Ryeowook.

"Kenapa?", bingung Luhan.

"Karena hanya aku yang tahu bagaimana cara membuat ramuan itu, banyak orang yang mencoba untuk menculikku, dan karena aku berpenghasilan banyak, banyak pula yang mau merampokku, aku terancam karena hal itu!", seru Ryeowook.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kedua orang tuamu?", tanya Baekhyun merasa hidup Ryeowook itu sebenarnya _cukup sulit_.

"Mereka senang, mereka bangga … tapi karena hal itu membuatku terancam bahaya, mereka memutuskan untuk mengubah hidupku–mulai dari nama, tempat tinggal, data hidupku, dan seluruhnya", jelas Ryeowook.

"Maka dari itu kau tinggal di apartement ini sendirian?", gumam Chanyeol.

"Ya, begitulah", jawab Ryeowook.

"Lalu namamu berubah menjadi Li Xu?", tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya, jadi tolong … jangan memanggilku 'Ryeowook' di luar sana", pinta Ryeowook.

"Oke, Li Xu", kekeh Baekhyun.

Ryeowook tersenyum melihat kerabat lamanya kini menjadi seorang ibu. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Baekhyun _bisa_ mengurus anak. "Apa pekerjaanmu, baek?", tanya Ryeowook.

"Iya! Bahkan aku sebagai anaknya saja tidak tahu apa pekerjaan _umma_ ku sendiri, _umma_ dan _appa_ selalu menghabiskan waktu di laboratorium bawah tanah", gerutu Minseok.

"Astaga! Kalian benar-benar ilmuwan gila", gumam Ryeowook.

"Dulu kau juga seperti kami", cibir Baekhyun tidak terima.

"Di laboratorium itu hanya sebagai hobi kami saja", ucap Chanyeol.

"Lalu pekerjaan kalian?", tanya Ryeowook, Luhan, dan Minseok.

"Kami meneliti", ucap Baekhyun.

"Meneliti apa?", tanya Ryeowook.

"Meneliti–intinya meneliti", ucap Baekhyun tidak memiliki kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjabarkan apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Ambigu sekali", gumam Luhan.

"Haaaah, kami ini peneliti–meneliti apa yang perusahaan inginkan", ucap Chanyeol.

"Memangnya kalian bekerja di perusahaan? Setahuku di laboratorium", gumam Luhan.

"Yak!", teriak Baekhyun memukul kepala Luhan. Luhan hanya meringis sakit karena pukulan Baekhyun.

"Perusahaan kimia", ucap Chanyeol.

"Daebakk", gumam Minseok kagum.

"Pasti gajinya besar", kekeh Ryeowook.

"Begitulah", kekeh Chanyeol.

"Jadi, kalian sudah memiliki empat anak?", tanya Ryeowook melihat Luhan, Minseok, Jongdae, dan Jongin.

"Empat?!", teriak Luhan dan Minseok tak percaya.

"Kau mengarang saja", dengus Baekhyun bersedekap.

"Andaikan Luhan ingin adik lagi, boleh saja", ucap Chanyeol bermain dengan Jongin–berusaha mendekatkan diri dengan Jongin.

"Tidak!", teriak Luhan dan Minseok bersamaan.

"Lalu, yang mana anakmu?", tanya Ryeowook.

"Yang ini dan ini", Baekhyun menunjuk Minseok dan Luhan.

"Park Minseok imnida", Minseok membungkuk kecil.

"Park Luhan imnida", Luhan menunduk kecil.

"Lalu dua anak kecil ini?", tanya Ryeowook menunjuk Jongin dan Jongdae.

"Mereka tetangga kami", ucap Minseok menjelaskan.

"Ooo, begitu", gumam Ryeowook.

"Oh ya!", seru Ryeowook teringat sesuatu.

"Apa?", tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau bilang kau ingin meminta tolong sesuatu padaku, apa itu?", tanya Ryeowook.

"Oh! Sampai lupa!", seru Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya.

"Laboratorium kami mengalami sebuah ledakan–kau tahulah, sebuah kecelakaan, apa kau masih memiliki laboratorium?", tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau ingin menggunakannya?", tanya Ryeowook.

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap. "Aku tidak punya", jawab Ryeowook cepat dengan ekspresi dingin.

Semuanya mendesah kecewa. "Apa benar?", tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk. Baekhyun berdiri dengan kedua pipi digembungkan. "Kau berbohong! Kau selalu menggunakan wajah itu ketika berbohong! Kumohooon, hanya sekaliii saja", pinta Baekhyun.

Ryeowook menghela napas panjangnya. "Haaah, kenapa kau selalu tahu", dengus Ryeowook.

"Memangnya untuk apa?", tanya Ryeowook.

"Kami harus membuat obat penawar", ucap Baekhyun duduk kembali pada tempat duduknya.

"Obat penawar?", bingung Ryeowook.

"Ya, untuk mengembalikan Jongdae ke wujudnya semula", ucap Minseok menunjuk Jongdae kecil yang diajak bermain oleh Jongin.

"Dia? Memangnya kalian melakukan apa?", jengit Ryeowook.

"Hanya sebuah kecelakaan, sebenarnya itu adalah sebuah obat penawar, tapi karena Jongdae mengkonsumsinya, dia menjadi seorang bayi", jelas Minseok.

"Astaga, ini kesalahan besar!", Ryeowook terkejut bukan main.

"Kami tahu, maka dari itu kami akan membuat penawarnya secepat mungkin, kalau bisa kau membantu kami agar lebih cepat jadinya", pinta Baekhyun.

Ryeowook terdiam setelah mendengar permintaan Baekhyun. Ia ragu, ia tak yakin. Ia tak yakin bahwa ia bisa membuat sesuatu lagi dengan bahan-bahan kimia.

"Aku–", Ryeowook berucap sambil menunduk.

"Aku Li Xu dan hidupku hanya melayani pelanggan dan memasak", ucap Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya menatap nanar kearah Baekhyun.

"Aku bukan lagi Ryeowook", lirih Ryeowook sedikit menyesal.

Baekhyun mengulum bibirnya menahan agar tidak berteriak di hadapan Ryeowook bahwa ini kasus–kesalahan–penting. "Ryeowook, _please_ ", lirih Baekhyun dengan _puppy eyes_ nya.

"Sungguh, Baek … aku tidak bisa", Ryeowook memejamkan mata berusaha menghindari tatapan _maut_ milik Baekhyun.

Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri dan pada orang tuanya bahwa ia tidak akan menyentuh benda-benda yang ada di laboratorium. Itu janji yang Ryeowook buat.

"Aku sudah berjanji dan tidak mungkin mengingkarinya", bisik Ryeowook membuka matanya perlahan.

"Ryeowook, tolonglah–sekali saja", kali ini Chanyeol berucap.

" _Unni_ ~ Kumohon", Minseok ikut berucap.

" _Noona_ , kami tidak bisa melakukannya dengan cepat, tapi kau bisa", Luhan ikut berucap.

Ryeowook mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. _'Tidak boleh, Ryeowook! Tidak boleh! Kau sudah merubah hidupmu selama lima tahun belakangan ini, kau adalah Li Xu!'_

"Aku tidak bisa", geram Ryeowook menatap lantai.

"Bahkan aku tidak mengingat satu pun bahan kimia", alibi Ryeowook.

"Tapi _unni_ tahu F00016–"

"Aku tidak ingat! Dan aku tidak bisa!", bentak Ryeowook sambil berdiri.

Minseok mematung di tempat menerima bentakan dari Ryeowook. Ryeowook sendiri pun kaget telah membentak seseorang, seumur hidup ia tidak pernah membentak dengan amarah–biasanya hanya bercanda.

"M-Maafkan aku, aku–aku, maafkan aku", lirih Ryeowook. Tangan kanannya menutup mulutnya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud–s-sebaiknya kalian pergi", ucap Ryeowook mengambil pulpen dan kertas. Ia menulis alamat laboratorium miliknya.

Baekhyun bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Ryeowook. "Ryeo–"

"Aku tidak bisa maaf, tolong keluar", ucap Ryeowook cepat. Ia melangkah cepat kearah pintu keluar dan membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar.

Baekhyun terdiam. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat sahabat lamanya itu panic, gusar, dan keukuh. "Baiklah, Ryeowook, terima kasih sudah mau meminjamkan laboratoriummu", ucap Baekhyun berjalan kearah Jongin.

Baekhyun menggendong Jongin kemudian melirik Chanyeol. Mengisyaratkannya untuk membawa Jongdae. "Maaf kalau kami mengganggu, permisi", ucap Baekhyun saat melintasi Ryeowook yang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menunduk.

"Tak apa kalau kau tidak mau, tapi sepertinya Baekhyun ingin bereksperimen denganmu lagi", ucap Chanyeol saat melintasi Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang ke arah kepergian Chanyeol. "Terima kasih bantuannya", ucap Luhan mengikuti langkah Chanyeol.

" _Unni_ ", panggil Minseok di sebelah Ryeowook.

"Maafkan aku", ucap Ryeowook menatap ke dalam manic Minseok.

"Tak apa", ucap Minseok tersenyum lembut.

Ryeowook tertegun melihat senyum manis Minseok. Ia merasa bersalah tidak bisa membantu keluarga Park. Tapi apa daya, Ryeowook sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyentuh benda-benda laboratorium lagi.

Ryeowook meraih tangan kanan Minseok dan menaruh sesuatu di genggaman Minseok. Minseok memandangi tangannya yang berisi sesuatu.

"Itu alamatnya, jangan sampai tersesat, dan ini kuncinya", ucap Ryeowook memberi Minseok sebuah kunci logam.

Minseok tersenyum lagi. "Terima kasih", ucap Minseok kemudian menyusul yang lain.

.

.

.

"Oke, apa kita tidak salah alamat?", tanya Baekhyun ragu menatap bangunan yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Tidak salah, kok", gumam Minseok membaca ulang alamat lab yang diberikan oleh Ryeowook.

"Coba lihat kuncinya", ucap Luhan mengulurkan tangannya.

Minseok memberikan kunci logam laboratorium. Luhan mengamatinya dan mengernyit bingung. "Kuncinya bagus seperti ini, tapi bangunannya seperti ini?", bingung Luhan menatap bangunan yang ada di hadapan mereka.

Bagaimana tidak heran, jika bangunan yang ada di hadapan mereka adalah bangunan tua terbuat dari kayu lapuk dan banyak kerusakan di sana-sini.

"Mungkin ada bangunan lain yang lebih pantas disebut 'laboratorium' di sekitar sini", gumam Chanyeol menyapu sekitar dengan penglihatannya.

"Tapi ini di hutan, _appa_ ", gumam Minseok menoleh ke segala arah.

"Hanya ada bangunan ini", gumam Minseok.

"Baiklah, kita coba saja", ucap Baekhyun melangkah maju.

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk membuka pintu. Belum sempat Baekhyun mendorong pintu tersebut, namun pintu tersebut sudah jatuh saking rapuhnya.

"Astaga, benar-benar", cicit Luhan tak percaya dengan pintu tersebut tergeletak dengan tragisnya.

Baekhyun membenarkan letak Jongin di gendongannya dan menarik napas dalam. "Baiklah, ayo masuk", ajak Baekhyun.

Luhan berjalan setelah Baekhyun. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya karena cukup berdebu di sekitar sini. "Sudah berapa lama tidak di tempati", cicit Luhan dengan mata menyipit.

Setelah Luhan, Minseok menyusul dengan takut-takut. Di dalam sana gelap karena memang hari semakin gelap. "Astaga, gelap sekali", lirih Minseok memegang ujung kemeja Luhan yang ada di depannya.

"Jangan pegang-pegang", ucap Luhan risih sambil memukul-mukul tangan Minseok.

"Diamlah, _oppa_! Aku takut", bisik Minseok sedikit keras.

Dan di urutan terakhir Chanyeol menyusul dengan Jongdae di gendongannya. "Ayo berpencar dan cari pintu yang memiliki lubang kunci seperti ini", Baekhyun melirik Luhan agar memperlihatkan kunci yang ia pegang.

"Ini, seperti ini", ucap Luhan memperlihatkan.

"Aku sudah hafal bentuknya", ucap Minseok.

"Baiklah, kita berpencar", ucap Baekhyun.

"U- _Umma_! Aku takut", ucap Minseok merajuk.

Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum. Bagaimana pun, dimatanya Minseok tetaplah bayi kecilnya yang menggemaskan. "Baiklah, ikut um–"

"Kalau begitu bawa Jongdae bersamamu", Chanyeol memotong ucapan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyerahkan Jongdae kepada Minseok. "Kau tidak sendirian 'kan, jadi jangan takut", ucap Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun menjauh dari Minseok.

" _Yeobo_ , apa yang kau lakukan?", bisik Baekhyun kesal saat mereka sudah jauh dari Minseok.

"Jangan terlalu memanjakannya, dia harus mandiri, _chagi_ ", ucap Chanyeol merangkul pundak Baekhyun.

Sementara kedua orang tuanya sudah menjauh, Minseok menelan ludahnya susah payah dan melihat sekeliling. Sangat gelap. " _Oppa_!", teriak Minseok.

Namun tidak ada jawaban. Sepertinya Luhan sudah cukup jauh. Minseok mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyalakannya sebagai penerang–walaupun tidak terlalu terang.

Minseok berjalan di pinggir sambil meraba-raba tembok. Ia berjalan perlahan dan hati-hati. "Hatchi!", Minseok bersin karena terkena debu.

"Hahaha!", dan Jongdae dengan teganya tertawa dalam gendongan Minseok.

Minseok yang terus menerus bersin menjadi tidak seimbang dan sedikit limbung. Ia memaksakan diri untuk berjalan–entah kemana. Tangan kananya masih meraba tembok. Tangan kirinya menggendong Jongdae kecil yang–cukup–ringan dan membawa ponselnya sebagai senter.

"Hatchi! Hatchi!", Minseok bersin semakin parah. Dan Jongdae tertawa semakin keras sambil menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya senang.

Setelah tertawa keras, Jongdae kecil tiba-tiba terdiam dan tubuhnya mengigil hebat. "Jongdae …", gumam Minseok memperhatikan Jongdae dengan seksama.

' _Kenapa dia menggigil?'_

Brush!

Tiba-tiba asap mengepul dihadapan Minseok dan sesuatu seperti meledak dalam gendongannya. Ledakan kecil.

Bruk!

Minseok jatuh terduduk. Pinggangnya terasa sangat sakit karena terbentur oleh lantai. " _Appo_ …", rigis Minseok. Namun saat ia hendak bangkit, sesuatu seperti menimpanya sehingga ia tidak dapat bangkit.

"Aduh, ada apa? Kepalaku sakit …"

Sebuah suara baritone membuat Minseok mematung di tempat. Dan ia menyadari bahwa Jongdae kecil tidak ada di sekitarnya. _'Jangan-jangan Jongdae kembali normal? Lalu dia tidak memakai pakai–'_

Minseok memejamkan matanya erat. "Jongdae? Itukah kau?", tanya Minseok tanpa bergerak dan tanpa membuka matanya.

"Hah? Minseok? Apakah ini kau?", seorang _namja_ yang menindihnya meraba-raba wajah Minseok.

Membuat Minseok risih. "Ya ya, ini aku! Kau Jongdae 'kan?", tanya Minseok memejamkan matanya semakin erat.

"Ya, ini aku … apa yang terjadi?", tanya Jongdae.

"Kau memakai pakaian tidak?", tanya Minseok tanpa membuka matanya.

"Hah?", bingung Jongdae lalu melihat dirinya sendiri.

"Waaaaaa!"

Brush!

"Uhuk! Kenapa lagi ini", Minseok mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya karena kepulan asap kembali muncul setelah teriakan Jongdae.

"Huueeee! Hueee!", dan terdengarlah suara tangisan cempreng khas Jongdae kecil.

Perlahan Minseok membuka matanya. Penglihatannya gelap–tentu saja, karena mereka berada di ruangan yang gelap. Dengan gelagapan Minseok mencari ponselnya untuk pencahayaan.

"Dapat", gumam Minseok saat mendapati ponselnya yang sempat terlempar tadi.

Minseok mengarahkan ponselnya kearah Jongdae yang ada di hadapannya. Minseok mengernyit mendapatkan Jongdae kecil yang menangis sesenggukan.

' _Bukannya tadi ada suara Jongdae?'_

"Ssshhh", Minseok mendesis merasakan sakit di pinggangnya saat ia bangkit.

"Gara-gara kau", geram Minseok menatap tajam kearah Jongdae kecil.

Jongdae kecil terdiam–berhenti menangis, kemudian ia tertawa karena berpikir ia sedang diajak bermain. Minseok berdecak kesal kemudian mengarahkannya ke sekeliling. Tangan Minseok berhenti untuk menyenter sebuah pintu baja. Ia mendekatinya dan mendapati lubang kunci yang berbentuk sama dengan kunci yang Luhan bawa.

"AKU MENEMUKANNYA!", teriak Minseok mengangkat Jongdae ke dalam gendongannya.

"APA?! DIMANA KAU?", teriak Luhan entah dari mana.

"Di sini!", teriak Minseok sambil mengarahkan ponselnya ke sembarang arah agar yang lain dapat melihat keberadaannya.

Luhan yang pertama datang. Kemudian kedua orang tuanya–yang sepertinya–tidak benar-benar berpencar. "Dimana?", tanya Baekhyun.

Minseok masuk kembali dan menunjukkan pintu baja yang sangat besar tersebut. "Kenapa ada di sini", gumam Baekhyun mendekati pintu tersebut.

Luhan melangkah dan menyerahkan kunci pintu tersebut. Baekhyun mengambilnya dan membuka pintunya.

Cklek!

Setelah kuncinya terbuka, pintunya ikut terbuka sendiri. Chanyeol dan Luhan mendorong pintu baja tersebut agar terbuka lebar. Dan mereka terpengarah melihat apa yang ada di dalam.

Di dalam sangat terang. Berbagai bahan kimia sudah sangat lengkap berada di sana. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam dengan keterkaguman mereka.

"Hebat", takjub Minseok melihat alat-alat yang tidak dimiliki oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Bagaimana aku tidak bisa mengetahui bahwa ia memiliki lab seperti ini", takjub Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar.

Chanyeol mengambil jas lab yang berada di pojok ruangan. "Baiklah, kalian pulanglah, kami akan memulainya sekarang", ucap Chanyeol memberikan jas lainnya kepada Baekhyun.

Luhan mengambil alih Jongin yang tertidur dalam gendongan Baekhyun agar mereka dapat bekerja. "Kira-kira kapan jadinya?", tanya Minseok basa-basi.

"Seminggu mungkin", ucap Baekhyun menatap sekeliling.

"Kita harus memulainya dari nol", ucap Baekhyun menghela napas lelah.

"Baiklah, kami pulang dulu", ucap Luhan menyeret Minseok untuk keluar.

"Eh! Eh! Tunggu dulu, aku tadi-yakk!", teriak Minseok ingin menanyakan sesuatu tetapi Luhan sudah menyeretnya dengan kasar agar segera keluar.

Saat mereka keluar, ternyata hari sudah malam. "Sebaiknya kita cepat pulang", ucap Luhan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Minseok mendengus keras karena ditarik paksa oleh Luhan. "Aku ingin menanyakan sesutu tadi", gerutu Minseok.

"Menanyakan apa?", tanya Luhan sambil membuka pintu mobil.

"Tadi ada kejadian aneh, Jongdae kembali normal tapi hanya sebentar, lalu dia kembali menjadi seperti ini", Minseok menatap Jongdae kecil yang menguap dalam gendongannya.

Luhan terdiam sejenak sambil menatap Minseok. "Entahlah, jangan pikirkan itu dulu … membuatku stress saja", ucap Luhan malas sambil masuk ke dalam mobil.

Minseok _sweet drop_ di tempat mendengar penuturan Luhan. Ia kira Luhan tengah memikirkan kemungkinan apa yang terjadi pada Jongdae dan jalan keluarnya juga. Namun nyatanya, Luhan malah cuek dan menyalakan mesin mobil.

.

.

.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Minseok menuruni anak tangga dan mendapati Luhan yang sudah berpakaian rapi. " _Oppa_?", panggil Minseok semakin cepat menuruni anak tangga.

" _Oppa_ mau kemana?", tanya Minseok saat Luhan menoleh.

"Mau ke apartement, besok aku kuliah", ucap Luhan.

"Jam segini?", bingung Minseok melirik jam dinding. Padahal ini hampir tengah malam dan Luhan ingin kembali ke apartementnya?

"Aku ada kelas pagi besok, dan aku tidak bisa bangun pagi kalau aku tidur di sini", ucap Luhan mengambil kunci mobilnya yang berada di nakas dekat sofa.

"Tunggu!", cegat Minseok.

"Apa? Kau minta ditemani? Aku tidak bisa", ucap Luhan menerobos.

"Tunggu dulu!", Minseok manrik tangan Luhan dengan keras.

"Cepat, aku tidak punya banyak waktu", ucap Luhan dengan rawut wajah serius.

"Jongin dari tadi menangis, sepertinya dia ingin mainannya, dan mainannya masih berada di rumah bibi Oh", jelas Minseok kemudian ia menarik napas dalam.

"Temani mereka dulu sebentar, aku mau mengambil mainannya", ucap Minseok.

Luhan duduk di sofa dengan tangan bersedekap. "Cepatlah", ucap Luhan.

Minseok tersenyum senang. Ia segera berlari keluar dan menuju rumah bibi Oh yang berada di sebelah rumahnya.

Cklek!

Bibi Oh belum kembali. Bahkan pintu rumahnya saja tidak terkunci–karena yang terakhir kali mendatangi rumah ini adalah ia dan Luhan.

Minseok masuk ke dalam dengan cepat. Ia mengambil boneka yang ada di depan televise yang menyala. Minseok mematikan televise, mengambil mainan yang ada di sofa dan bergegas untuk pergi.

Namun saat melewati telpon rumah, Minseok berhenti sejenak melihat cahaya berkedip-kedip berwarna merah. _'Apa ada pesan? Sepertinya baru masuk hari ini'_. Minseok menekan salah satu tombol dan menyalakan speaker.

" _Jongdae? Apa keadaan rumah baik-baik saja? Jangan lupa mengunci pintu rumah kalau kau pergi, jaga Jongin baik-baik. Dan, kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telfonku?"_

Minseok terkikik mendengar suara bibi Oh sedikit marah di akhir kalimat.

" _Kabar baik untukmu, bibi akan mengurus urusan ini lebih cepat, yah … mungkin dua hari lagi bibi akan kembali"_

Tut!

Dan itu sukses membuat kedua bola mata Minseok melebar.

.

.

.

Di sebuah café, terdapat sorang pelayan _yeoja_ cantik yang berdiri terbengong di depan kasir. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana.

"Permisi! Saya mau membayar", ucap pelanggan bertubuh gempal tersebut dengan penuh penekanan.

Merasa terdapat suara masuk ke gendang telinganya, pelayan _yeoja_ penjaga kasir tersebut tersenyum dan melayaninya.

"Lain kali jangan melamun", dengus pelanggan tersebut lalu pergi.

Pelayan _yeoja_ penjaga kasir tersebut memandang kearah kepergian pelanggannya itu dan menghela napas panjang.

Puk!

Seseorang menepuk pundak _yeoja_ tersebut membuat _yeoja_ tersebut menoleh. "Kau kenapa, Li Xu?", tanya teman kerjanya.

"Ah, Seulgi–aku … tidak apa-apa", jawab Li Xu dengan senyumannya.

"Aku tahu kau sedang banyak pikiran, Li Xu", gerutu Seulgi merasa Li Xu tidak terbuka pada dirinya.

Li Xu tersenyum melihat Seulgi menggerutu. "Kau gantikan aku ya, aku lelah melayani pelanggan, biar aku yang menjaga kasir", ucap Seulgi.

Li Xu mengerutkan keningnya sejenak kemudian mengangguk. Li Xu mengambil alih nampan yang Seulgi bawa dan berjalan menuju ke belakang.

"Pesanan mana yang harus kuantar?", tanya Li Xu menyembulkan kepalanya ke dalam dapur.

"Ah, sebentar ya … _Strawberry cake_ nya sebentar lagi jadi", ucap Sojin yang tengah mengoleskan krim pada _strawberry cake_.

Li Xu hanya mengangguk dan menyandarkan dirinya di ambang pintu. Pandangannya menerawang dan pikirannya melayang jauh.

' _Aku merasa tidak enak'_

' _Apa aku harus membantunya?'_

' _Tapi janjiku–'_

' _Tapi mereka dalam keadaan terdesak'_

' _Aku sudah berjanji, ya … aku sudah berjanji'_

"–Xu! LI XU!", teriak Sojin dihadapan Li Xu.

Li Xu terlonjak kaget dan mengerjapkan matanya. "A-Apa?", tanya Li Xu memegangi dadanya yang berdetak kencang karena kaget.

Sojin berdecak lidah kemudian berkacak pinggang. "Kau memikirkan apa sih?", tanya Sojin dengan tatapan sinis.

Li Xu terkekeh kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak ada, memangnya kenapa?", tanya Li Xu menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Dari tadi aku memanggilmu, ini _strawberry cake_ nya, antarkan ke meja enam, oh–jangan lupa bawa _mango juice_ ke meja enam itu juga", pesan Sojin.

Sojin menaruh sepotong _strawberry cake_ tersebut di atas nampan yang Li Xu bawa. "Kalau bos tahu, dia bisa memberimu teguran", ucap Sojin memperingatkan.

Li Xu mengangguk dan pergi mengambil _mango juice_ yang dibuat oleh Min Ah. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju meja enam.

Lagi.

Pikiran Li Xu melayang kemana-mana.

' _Tapi dia temanku, sahabatku, Baekhyun'_

' _Bagaimana kalau dia akan membenciku karena aku tidak membantunya?'_

' _Padahal dia sangat baik padaku'_

Tiba-tiba terbayang wajah Baekhyun saat meninggalkan apartementnya semalam. Wajah kecewa Baekhyun begitu membuatnya sedih.

Bruk!

Li Xu tersadar setelah menyenggol meja nomor empat dan _mango juice_ yang ia bawa _sedikit_ tumpah.

"Aish! Bajuku! Kalau kerja lihat-lihat!", keluh seorang _yeoja_ yang duduk di meja nomor empat.

"M-Maafkan aku", Li Xu menunduk dalam.

"Ah, tak apa", ucap _yeoja_ satunya, ia terlihat begitu ramah dengan mata bulatnya yang lucu.

"Apanya yang 'tak apa'? Bajuku basah", keluh _yeoja_ yang terkena minuman yang tumpah.

"Itu hanya sedikit, jangan mengeluh, kau manja sekali", cibir _yeoja_ bermata lebar.

"Astaga Kyung, ini? Sedikit?", jengit _yeoja_ itu. _Yeoja_ ini benar-benar berlebihan. Padahal hanya baju di bagian ujung lengannya saja yang terkena _mango juice_.

"Dan ini lengket", lanjut _yeoja_ itu.

"Maaf", ulang Li Xu.

 _Yeoja_ bermata bula bernama Kyungsoo itu tersenyum kearah Li Xu. "Sudah, tak apa, kau lanjutkan saja kerjamu", ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab kyung", kesal _yeoja_ itu.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas dan mendengus. "Sudahlah, kau manja sekali", kesal Kyungsoo kembali menyantap makanannya.

Li Xu sangat berterima kasih pada _yeoja_ bernama Kyungsoo tersebut. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Kali ini ia berusaha untuk tidak membuat kekacauan.

Setelah mengantarkan pesanan di meja nomor enam, Li Xu kembali ke belakang dan disambut oleh Seulgi.

"Kau benar-benar–", desis Seulgi setelah melihat insiden tadi.

"Aku tahu aku salah", ucap Li Xu lirih dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dekat Seulgi.

"Memangnya kau kenapa? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku", ucap Seulgi.

Li Xu tersenyum tulus mendengar penuturan Seulgi. Namun ia tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapa pun.

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya kurang tidur", alibi Li Xu.

"Memangnya kau melakukan apa sampai kurang tidur?", dengus Seulgi merasa diberi sebuah kebohongan.

"Aku menonton film favoritku tadi malam hehe", kekeh Li Xu.

Seulgi hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar alasan konyol dari Li Xu.

"Li Xu, kau dipanggil bos", ucap _namja_ bernama Eunhyuk.

Li Xu terkesiap dan segera merapikan dirinya. Sojin mengintip dari belakang setelah mendengar kalau Li Xu dipanggil ke ruangan Bos. Dan Seulgi memberi semangat melalui sebuah tepukan di pundak.

Li Xu berjalan perlahan menuju ruangan bosnya. Ia membuka perlahan pintu ruangan tersebut dan mendapati bosnya sedang berkutat dengan dokumen.

Li Xu menutup pintu dan berjalan mendekat ke arah bosnya. "Bos memanggil saya?", tanya Li Xu dengan wajah sedikit menunduk.

Ia sudah menyiapkan mentalnya apabila ia menerima bentakan, amarah, atau hal lainnya karena kecerobohannya.

"Duduklah", ucap bos bernama Kim Yesung mempersilakan Li Xu untuk duduk.

Li Xu dengan kikuk duduk di hadapan Yesung. Ia masih menundukkan kepalanya. Yesung membuka kacamatanya dan meletakkan pulpennya. Ia membiarkan dokumen yang seharusnya ia urus saat ini di hadapannya.

"Apa kau memiliki masalah, nyonya Li Xu?", tanya Yesung.

Li Xu mengangkat wajahnya dan menggeleng. "Hanya kurang tidur, bos", gumam Li Xu sedikit takut.

Yesung melipat tangannya di atas meja dan memandang lekat wajah Li Xu. "Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, panggil saja Yesung", ucap Yesung.

"Ah, m-maaf Ye-Yesung-ssi", ucap Li Xu kurang yakin. Rasanya sedikit aneh memanggil atasan sendiri dengan namanya.

"Nah, aku yakin kau memiliki masalah, kau bisa mengatakan masalahmu di sini dan bekerja dengan tenang", ucap Yesung dengan ramahnya.

Li Xu menatap lekat wajah Yesung. Entah mengapa ia merasa ia bisa mengatakan segalanya pada Yesung. "Tidak … tidak ada masalah", gumam Li Xu merasa ragu.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak boleh keluar", ucap Yesung menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi.

Li Xu mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau tidak boleh keluar sebelum mengatakan yang sesungguhnya", ucap Yesung.

Li Xu terdiam. Ia tertegun, ada seseorang yang memaksanya mengatakan hal yang membebani pikirannya. Menurut Li Xu itu sangat baik, tapi apakah ia bisa mempercayakan hal ini pada Yesung?

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin bertanya …", gumam Li Xu sambil mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"Aku akan mendengarkan", ucap Yesung. Ia sudah memasang telinga sejak Li Xu masuk.

"Aku–maksudku, jika kau, ini hanya jika, JIKA", ucap Li Xu sedikit bertele-tele.

Yesung tersenyum. Ia yakin yang akan Li Xu tanyakan adalah apa yang membuatnya tidak focus bekerja.

"Jika kau–", Li Xu mengambil napas sebelum berucap. "Jika kau memiliki sebuah janji–"

"Janji apa?", tanya Yesung.

Li Xu terdiam. Ia memutar otak membuat sebuah perumpamaan. "Oke, anggap saja kau berjanji pada orang tuamu kau dan dirimu sendiri bahwa kau tidak akan keluar rumah untuk waktu yang lama–", Li Xu menjeda.

"Kemudian tiba-tiba sahabat baikmu datang dan mengajakmu keluar rumah, apa … apa kau akan ikut dengan sahabatmu?", tanya Li Xu menunggu jawaban.

"Untuk apa sahabatku mengajakku keluar? Tergantung dari alasannya", ucap Yesung. Ia tahu bahwa ia tidak boleh menjawab pertanyaan Li Xu ini dengan jawaban main-main.

Li Xu terdiam, kemudian berucap. "Untuk menyelamatkan seseorang", ucap Li Xu membuat perumpamaan yang berhubungan dengan kenyataan.

Yesung tersenyum. Dan entah mengapa, melihat senyuman Yesung membuat Li Xu berkeyakinan akan melakukan apa yang akan menjadi jawaban yang Yesung berikan. 'keluar rumah' atau 'tetap memegang janji'?

.

.

.

Pikiran Minseok berkecamuk. Ia tidak bisa konsentrasi dengan rapat kelasnya. Ia memandang ke arah luar jendela.

Kelasnya sedang melakukan rapat untuk memilih perwakilan kelas saat _classmeeting_ besok pagi. Dan Minseok tidak menyimak, ia akan memberikan jawaban 'setuju' saja jika ditanya pendapatnya.

"Jadi, Minseok! Apa kau setuju?!", teriak sang ketua kelas saat mendapati salah satu dari murid kelas ini tidak memperhatikan.

Minseok menoleh dengan malas. Ia sedang berpikir bagaimana cara agar penawarnya cepat selesai dalam semalam. Besok, besok sore bibi Oh akan pulang. Dan Jongdae harus kembali normal.

"Apa?", tanya Minseok malas.

"Kau akan mewakili kelas kita dalam Taekwondo", ucap ketua kelas, Yuta.

Minseok memutar bola matanya malas."Ya", jawab Minseok ogah-ogahan.

"Kau ikhlas 'kan?", tanya sang wakil ketua kelas–Yano.

"Iya", ucap Minseok lebih keras.

"Baiklah, Minseok sudah setuju … dan sisanya menyemangati, oke?", ucap Yuta bersemangat.

"yaaa!", semuanya bersorak semangat–minus Minseok.

Seorang _yeoja_ mengangkat tangan ingin menginterupsi. "Kenapa, Namjoo?", tanya Yano.

"Tapi, olahraga cabang lari belum ada yang mengikuti", ucap Namjoo mengingatkan.

Yano dan Yuta melirik papan tulis dan mereka hampir saja melupakan hal tersebut kalau Namjoo tidak mengingatkan. "Oh, kau benar", gumam Yuta.

"Kita pakai Jongdae saja, dia cepat kalau berlari", ucap Yano.

"Tapi dia tidak masuk, bagaimana meminta persetujuannya?", tanya Yuta.

Diantara semua murid di kelas ini, hanya Jongdae yang memiliki kecepatan berlari sangat cepat. "Aku setuju kalau Jongdae yang mewakili lomba lari", ucap Eunji.

Minseok menoleh mendengar nama Jongdae sedang diperbincangkan. Tiba-tiba hampir satu kelas setuju bahwa Jongdae yang mewakili lomba lari.

"Baiklah baiklah! Kita tetapkan Jongdae sebagai perwakilan lomba lari", ucap Yuta.

"Kalau besok dia tidak datang, awas saja", desis Yano.

Oh Yano sudah mendesis. Dan itu sangat berbahaya. Yano tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Dan dari bangkunya, Minseok menelan ludahnya susah payah.

Lomba lari pasti diadakan di pagi hari. Bibi Oh pulang besok sore. Dan kedua orang tua Minseok mengatakan bahwa penawarnya akan jadi seminggu lagi.

' _Bagaimana ini?!'_

Minseok mengangkat tangan dan seluruh perhatian menatap ke arahnya. "Bisakah aku yang menggantikan Jongdae?", tanya Minseok ragu.

"Tapi kau sudah mewakili Taekwondo", ucap Yuta.

"Aku akan mengambil keduanya", ucap Minseok.

"Tapi Taekwondo dan lomba lari diadakan pada jam yang sama", ucap Yano.

"Sudah! Biarkan Jongdae saja! Kenapa juga dia tidak masuk, dasar pemalas", desis seorang _yeoja_ bernama Wendy.

Minseok menggemertakkan giginya. Ia tidak senang kalau Jongdae dikata-katai. "Terserah Jongdae mau apa, yang jelas dia harus datang besok!", kesal Yuta yang sudah mulai pusing.

Minseok bangkit dengan cepat dan pergi meninggalkan kelas. Masa bodo dengan teman-teman kelasnya yang akan mengatainya atau mungkin akan membencinya.

Yang jelas pikiran Minseok sekarang sedang campur aduk. Ia harus memutar otak agar penawarnya cepat jadi. Dan hanya Ryeowook-lah harapan Minseok.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N** : Maaf banget gak bisa post pas malming :'D malah ngepost hari minggunya :'V tadi malem aku jalan-jalan dan malah ketiduran-_- daaaan, aku lupa total buat ngepost chap ini :V Mianhaeee~

 _Balasan Review_

 _ **dobipuppychanbaek**_ : aku mengabulkan do'a Luhan agar ia menjadi manly :3 wahahaha. Kisah percintaannya Luhan? *mikir* Tenang aja! Adak ok ;) Dan itu bakal mengejutkan kalian semuaaaaa WAHAHAHAHAHA :V Maaf kal si jongjong belum juga ngomong ampe chap ini :3 Soalnya entah mengapa, dia kayak gak pantes ngomong xD #plakk becanda :3 chap 7 (insyaallah) Jongjong ngomong :3

 _ **pooarie3**_ : Jongin tetep kecil :3 Kyung gak pedo kok xD Tenang aja … Si Kyung bakal dapet pasangan tapi si jong tetep ngejomblo sebagai adik wks xD

 _ **anoncikiciw**_ : Maunya sih tadi malem :'( Tapi nyatanya malah bisanya siang :(

 _ **elswu**_ : Els?._. nyadar gak kalo si lulu aku usahain gak imut di sini? *intinya aku lebih imut xD*

 _ **daebaektaeluv**_ : Ini udh next~

 _ **Nadhefuji**_ : Ah, aku lupa soal ganti popok._. anggep aja gak ada deh xD

 _Kim Eun Bom_ : Kaisoo gak bersatu di sini, mian xD Dan Luhan … coba tebak deh siapa couplenyaaaaa~

 _Jung Jae In_ : Aku seneng banget ripiuw yang panjang kayak kamu iniii hueeeeeeee~~~ Jung Jae In! I Luph yuuuuuu~ Wo ai niiiii~ Saranghaeee (bahasa apalagi_-)

 _Misslah_ : Makasiih^^ Aku terusin kok :3

Aku berharap gak kena _writer Block_ minggu depan-,- beneran deh, aku agak gak semanget nih :( Apalagi waktu nyadar setiap chap reviewnya makin berkurang :'( Aku harap kalian meripiuw dengan ikhlas ya, biar aku cepet nextnya :D Kalo aku kena _Writer Block_ , mungkin aku bakal next sebulan lagi._. #seriusan_Loh


	7. Chapter 7

Minseok berjalan cepat memasuki café tempat Ryeowook bekerja. Ia berjalan menuju meja kasir dan langsung disambut oleh Seulgi.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?", tanya Seulgi ramah.

"Aku mencari Rye–Li Xu", ralat Minseok. Orang-orang di sini tidak ada yang mengenal Ryeowook, kecuali Li Xu.

"Li Xu? Dia baru saja pergi setelah berbicara dengan bos", ucap Seulgi.

"Pergi kemana?", tanya Minseok dengan wajah panic.

"Entahlah, dia tiba-tiba saja pergi tanpa pamit", ucap Seulgi.

Minseok berdecak kesal kemudian memikirkan tempat dimana ia bisa menemukan Ryeowook.

Apartement.

Minseok teringat dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Seulgi. Kemudian ia memberhentikan sebuah taxi dan langsung menuju apartement Ryeowook.

Di dalam taxi, Minseok membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia menghubungi Baekhyun.

" _Umma_ ", panggil Minseok.

" _Ne sayang?"_

" _Umma_ , apa 'itu' bisa jadi malam ini?", tanya Minseok menyamarkan kata 'penawar' menjadi 'itu' karena di depannya ada supir taxi.

" _Haaah,_ _umma_ _dan_ _appa_ _sedang berusaha, mungkin paling cepat tiga hari"_

Minseok menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas. Ia cemas akan segala hal yang akan terjadi esok.

"Ini gawat _umma_ , 'itu' harus jadi malam ini", ucap Minseok.

" _Tapi tanpa Ryeowook–"_

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju apartement _unni_ ", ucap Minseok memotong ucapan Baekhyun.

" _Baiklah, hati-hati, ingat … jangan terlalu memaksanya, dan–kau sudah menghubungi_ _oppa_ _mu? Apa Luhan bersamamu?"_

"Ani, _oppa_ tidak bersamaku, kenapa _umma_?"

" _Oppa_ _mu tidak bisa dihubungi, padahal ia mungkin bisa membuar Ryeowook mau turun tangan"_

Minseok berdecak lidah memikirkan Luhan pasti tidak ingin terlibat hal seperti ini. Jadi ia lari. _'Dasar pengecut!'_

"Baiklah _umma_ , aku akan ke–"

 _Duk! Plung! Plung!_

" _Asataga! Bukan! Ini Bukan!"_

Minseok mengernyit mendengar jeritan Baekhyun di seberang sana. " _Umma_? _Yoboseo_ , _umma_?", ucap Minseok berulang-ulang.

" _Tidak! Ini bukan! Tidak berhasil! Astaga astaga! Awas!"_

Minseok jadi khawatir sendiri. Ia memandangi layar ponselnya yang mengeluarkan suara gaduh. Ia menutup panggilan dan menggigiti bibir bawahnya sendiri.

Minseok mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari jas sekolahnya dan menyodorkannya pada supir taxi. "Ahjussi, putar arah–kita ke alamat ini", ucap Minseok cepat.

Ia khawatir dengan kedua orang tuanya. Apa kejadian di rumah saat itu akan terulang? Apa kali ini mereka akan terhindar dari ledakan? Tapi tadi tidak terdengar ledakan–tapi mungkin itu akan terjadi nanti? Minseok tidak tahu dan kebingungan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **How To Back To Normal?**

 **.**

 **By : Nyanmu**

 **Main Cast : Kim Jongdae and Kim Minseok a.k.a Park Minseok**

 **[ChenMin]**

 **Support Cast : Exo's member and BTS**

 **Genre : Romance, Little bit Humor, Family, Fantasy and Friends**

 **Rated : T**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Warn! GENDERSWITCH (GS) | Typo(s) | Alur ngebut | Kata-kata absurd dan KASAR!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Chapter 7 : Semuanya sudah normal?_

" _Umma_! _Appa_!", teriak Minseok memasuki bangunan tua yang di dalamnya terdapat lab milik Ryeowook.

Minseok berlari semakin cepat dan membuka pintu baja yang menutup laboratorium.

"Jangan sentuh!"

"Aaa! Aku menyentuhnya! Aku menyentuhnya!"

"Tanganmu! Kemarikan! Cuci! Cepat!"

Dengan napas terengah-engah, Minseok memperhatikan kegiatan kedua orang tuanya yang sedang panik karena beberapa bahan kimia yang tumpah mengenai tangan lembut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dengan sigap menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya ke wastafel. Ia mencuci tangan Baekhyun dengan air mengalir–peraturan laboratorium.

"Kalian hah … hah … baik-baik saja?", tanya Minseok masih mengatur napasnya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh mendengar suara anak bungsu mereka. "Seokkie-ya, kenapa kau di sini? Bukannya mau ke apartement Ryeowook?", tanya Baekhyun.

"Astaga! Kalian membuatku khawatir! Bagaimana kalau kejadian meledak itu terulang lagi? Lalu kalian terluka? Lalu labnya tidak bisa digunakan, lalu tidak ada obat penawar, lalu Jongdae tidak kembali, sementara bibi Oh akan pulang besok sore dan besok pagi dia harus hadir di sekolah!", cerocos Minseok dalam satu kali tarikan napas.

Chanyeol menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis. Dan Baekhyun tersenyum lebar mendengar penuturan–yang menurutnya–lucu milik anaknya tersebut.

Minseok memalingkan wajahnya agar rona merah di wajahnya tidak dilihat oleh kedua orang tuanya. _For God!_ Ini pertama kalinya Minseok mengkhawatirkan orang tuanya yang _cukup gila_ ini.

Dan ini memalukan!

"Sudahlah!", Minseok mendengus.

"Aku akan mencari Ryeowook _unni_ ", ucap Minseok berbalik.

Bruk!

Hidung Minseok menabrak seseorang. Membuat Minseok mundur beberapa langkah sambil mengusap-usap hidungnya yang terbentur seseorang tadi.

"Tak perlu mencariku, lebih baik kau membawakan barang-barang yang ada di mobilku kemari", ucap seseorang itu.

Minseok mengerutkan keningnya karena mendapati Ryeowook di sini. Ia senang, tapi juga bingung. "Kenapa _unni_ di sini?", bingung Minseok.

"Menurutmu", ucap Ryeowook dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

Minseok mengangkat kedua bahunya karena tidak tahu. "Tentu saja membantu sahabat baikku, untuk apa lagi", ucap Ryeowook melangkah masuk dan memakai jas laboratorium.

Minseok mengukir senyum lebarnya. _'Berarti–penawarnya akan cepat jadi!'_. Minseok segera melangkah keluar mengingat Ryeowook menyuruhnya untuk mengeluarkan barang-barang di mobil Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook, apa aku tidak salah lihat? Kau–di sini? Mau membantu?", ucap Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar.

Ryeowook tersenyum dan mengangguk. _'Terima kasih Yesung, atas jawabanmu'_

"Tapi, bukannya kau bilang tidak akan pernah menyentuh bahan kimia lagi? Setelah menjadi _Li Xu_ ", ucap Chanyeol menekan kata 'Li Xu'.

Ryeowook mendengus mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. "Oke, itu kemarin, dan sekarang berbeda–", ucap Ryeowook menjeda.

"Lagi pula, aku hanya berkata _'Aku berjanji tidak akan menyentuh bahan kimia lagi'_ bukan _'Aku tidak akan mengubah keputusanku'_ ", ucap Ryeowook.

Bruk!

Baekhyun berhambur memeluk Ryeowook. "Terima kasih wookkie!", teriak Baekhyun senang. Ryeowook membalas pelukan Baekhyun dan tersenyum senang.

"Astaga! Kau tidak berkata bahwa barang bawaanmu adalah hewan menjijikan seperti ini!", jerit Minseok membawa sekandang penuh tikus putih.

Ryeowook menyeringai. "Aku membutuhkannya untuk _kelinci percobaan_ , atau–kau mau menggantikan mereka?", tanya Ryeowook bergurau.

Minseok menggeleng kencang. Cukup kedua orang tuanya yang mengubahnya, ia tidak mau diubah oleh Ryeowook.

"Seokkie, mana Jongin dan Jongdae?", tanya Baekhyun.

"Mereka masih di penitipan anak", ucap Minseok dengan wajah jijik ke arah tikus-tikus putih tersebut.

"Bagaimana dengan _oppa_ mu?", tanya Baekhyun.

Minseok memutar bola matanya malas. "Sepertinya dia tidak ingin terlibat", dengus Minseok kesal.

"Baiklah, kita akan mulai, kau bisa pulang, Seokkie", ucap Chanyeol.

"Um–Apa penawarnya bisa jadi nanti malam?", tanya Minseok berharap.

"Aku tidak yakin kalau nanti malam, yang jelas aku membutuhkan semalaman penuh untuk mengingat-ingat bahan kimia penawar yang biasa kubuat", ucap Ryeowook mengambil sebuah koper _silver_ di tangan kiri Minseok.

"Akan kuusahakan", ucap Ryeowook mengusak puncak kepala Minseok.

"Baiklah, semoga sukses! Aku akan pulang!", teriak Minseok berjalan ke luar lab dengan senyuman terukir penuh di wajah manisnya.

.

.

.

Seorang _namja_ tengah sibuk berkutat dengan arsip yang ada di hadapannya. Ia harus mengembangkan kreatifitasnya untuk membuat makanan baru yang lebih menarik agar penghasilannya bertambah.

Cklek!

" _Appa_ –", panggil seorang _yeoja_ manis yang baru saja membuka pintu ruangan milik _namja_ tersebut.

 _Namja_ yang dipanggil ' _appa_ ' oleh _yeoja_ tersebut mendongak dan tersenyum melihat anak perempuannya datang. "Masuklah", ucap _namja_ tersebut melepas kacamata kerjanya.

 _Yeoja_ dengan mata bulat tersebut membuka pintu sedikit lebar agar ia bisa masuk dan menutupnya perlahan. "Apa _appa_ memanggil karyawan bernama Li Xu itu tadi?", tanya _yeoja_ itu dengan rasa penasaran.

 _Appa_ dari _yeoja_ ini pun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan anaknya. "Ya, memangnya kenapa?", tanya _namja_ tersebut menyandarkan punggungnya yang lelah pada sandaran kursi.

 _Yeoja_ bermata bulat itu segera duduk di sebuah kursi yang memang disediakan di hadapan _namja_ –alias _appa_ nya itu.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?", tanya _yeoja_ bermata bulat itu dengan mata berbinar.

"Hanya menanyakan masalahnya, itu saja", ucap _appa_ nya dengan senyum tipis.

 _Yeoja_ di hadapannya memincingkan matanya curiga. " _Appa_ tidak akan melupakan _Ryeowook_ , 'kan?", tanya _yeoja_ itu curiga.

 _Namja_ yang ada di hadapan _yeoja_ ini pun terdiam. Ia ragu. "Entahlah, _appa_ juga tidak tahu–", ucap _namja_ tersebut.

 _Yeoja_ di hadapan _namja_ itu pun menghela napas panjang. "Kenapa _appa_ ragu?", tanya _yeoja_ itu.

" _Dia_ begitu mirip dengan _Ryeowook_ , sangat mirip–sifatnya, senyumnya, tatapannya, semuanya–Tapi dia bukanlah _Ryeowook_ ", ucap _namja_ tersebut dengan tatapan sendu.

"Aku yakin _dia_ akan mengenalimu, _appa_ ", ucap _yeoja_ bermata bulat itu.

 _Namja_ yang diberi semangat oleh anaknya itu hanya tersenyum kecil. "Kuharap begitu, sudah lama aku tidak mendapat kabar darinya–dia tiba-tiba saja menghilang bagai ditelan bumi", ucap _namja_ tersebut.

"Tapi _appa_ masih mencintainya 'kan?", tanya _yeoja_ bermata bulat itu sedikit menggoda.

 _Namja_ di hadapan _yeoja_ bermata bulat itu tersneyum tipis. Ia memang mencintai Ryeowook, tapi setelah bertemu dengan karyawannya yang mirip dengan Ryeowook, ia mulai ragu.

 _Namja_ tersebut mencondongkan tubuhnya dan berbisik. "Bagaimana menurutmu Li Xu itu?"

 _Yeoja_ bermata bulat itu tertawa hambar. "Aku tak tahu _appa_ , aku tidak dekat dengannya dan hanya _appa_ yang tahu", ucapnya.

 _Namja_ di hadapan _yeoja_ bermata bulat ini terkekeh. "Tidak, tidak– _appa_ tidak akan berpaling, _appa_ masih mencintai Ryeowook", ucapnya.

 _Yeoja_ bermata bulat ini menarik senyumnya mendengar ucapan _appa_ nya yang penuh dengan keyakinan.

.

.

.

"Aduduh! Eee", Minseok berucap tak karuan saat Jongin maupun Jongdae yang digendongnya terasa ingin jatuh.

Ya, Minseok baru saja pulang dari penitipan anak. Ia sedikit terlambat karena lokasi bangunan lab milik Ryeowook agak jauh dari jalan raya. Sehingga Minseok harus menuju jalan raya terlebih dahulu untuk mencari kendaraan pulang–ia tidak bisa mengemudi kalau kalian mau tahu.

Cklek!

Minseok sedikit kesusahan saat membuka pintu kamarnya. Setelah terbuka, ia segera meletakan Kim Jong bersaudara di atas kasurnya.

"Ah! Susah sekali menggendong mereka semua", keluh Minseok meregangkan ototnya setelah menggendong Kim Jong bersaudara.

Minseok meletakkan tas ranselnya di atas meja belajar. Ia mengambil baju santai yang ia gantung di gantungan baju, kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi setelah menutup pintu kamar–agar tidak ada yang masuk tanpa izin ke kamarnya.

Minseok berjalan perlahan menuju cermin yang berada di kamar mandi. Ia pandangi dirinya sendiri cukup lama. Kemudian ia berdeham cukup keras.

' _Oke, aku akan mengatakannya'_

Minseok membenarkan posisi berdirinya. "Aku–", ucap Minseok tercekat.

' _Katakan! Apa susahnya?!'_

"Aku menyu–Akh!"

Minseok memegangi mulutnya yang terasa sedikit nyeri karena giginya baru saja menggigit lidahnya sendiri. "Kenapa susah sekali", desis Minseok dengan wajah kesakitan.

"Ah! Lupakan!", geram Minseok kemudian berganti baju.

"Huuueeee!", sebuah suara tangiasan mengharuskan Minseok untuk bergegas berganti baju.

Cklek!

Minseok keluar dari kamar mandi dengan terburu-buru dan melemparkan seragamnya ke segala arah. Ia panic melihat Jongdae kecil menangis dengan keras.

"Huuuee!", tangis Jongdae kecil.

Minseok kelimpungan. Ia bingung harus apa. Ia takut kalau suara tangisan Jongdae kecil membangunkan Jongin.

"Ssssttt, diam ya diam–mau apa?", tanya Minseok menghampiri Jongdae kecil.

"Huueee!"

"S-Susu ya susu?", Minseok berjalan kearah pintu.

"Huuuueeeeee!", tangisan Jongdae kecil semakin keras. Minseok mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuat susu.

"Mainan? Kau mau mainan?", Minseok mengambil mainan milik Jongin dan menaruhnya di dekat Jongdae kecil.

"Huuueeee!", tapi Jongdae kecil semakin keras menangis.

Minseok menggaruk kepalanya kebingungan. Apa yang diinginkan bayi seperti Jongdae ketika menangis selain susu? Begitulah yang Minseok pikirkan.

"Kau mau apaaa", Minseok memegang kedua tangan Jongdae kecil yang mungil.

Dan tiba-tiba Jongdae kecil berhenti menangis. _'Eh? Dia ingin apa? Kenapa diam saat tangannya kupegang?'_

Jongdae kecil menggenggam erat jari-jari Minseok. Perlahan, Minseok melepaskan tangannya–ingin menguji.

"Huueee!", dan Jongdae kecil sukses menangis lagi.

Minseok menarik sebuah senyuman dan berbaring di samping kanan Jongdae kecil. "Kau takut sendirian _eoh_?", tanya Minseok.

Jongdae kecil hanya menatapnya dengan mata berair. Minseok terkekeh, kemudian memegang tangan kanan Jongdae kecil. "Dasar cengeng", cibir Minseok disertai senyumannya.

Minseok memandangi Jongdae kecil. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Minseok merasa kalau Jongdae kecil ingin mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin ditinggal oleh Minseok.

"Aku tidak akan pergi", gumam Minseok memainkan tangan Jongdae kecil yang mungil.

Grep!

Jongdae kecil menggenggam tangan Minseok semakin erat. Namun Minseok hanya tersenyum dengan mata terpejam.

"Entah mengapa, aku ingin mengatakan banyak hal saat melihatmu menjadi bayi seperti ini", gumam Minseok sambil membuka matanya.

Jongdae kecil terdiam seperti siap mendengarkan Minseok. "Aku tidak merasa _speechles_ saat kau seperti ini", ungkap Minseok.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah kau akan mengingat perkataanku ini saat kau kembali normal, aku sudah memikirkan ini dan–aku juga menyukaimu", ucap Minseok dengan senyum lebih lebar.

"Haha!", Jongdae kecil tertawa.

"Kenapa kau menertawaiku, eoh?", gumam Minseok berpura-pura merajuk.

"Poppo!", jerit Jongdae kecil kemudian mencium hidung Minseok.

"Haha, terima kasih", ucap Minseok terkekeh.

"Maafkan aku", gumam Minseok mengulum senyum.

"Maaf karena aku tidak langusng menjawabmu saat itu", ucap Minseok.

"Mau kuucapkan lagi?", tanya Minseok tertawa geli melihat Jongdae kecil terkikik.

"Aku–Park Minseok, menyukai Kim Jongdae", ucap Minseok.

"Pa Misok Ongdae! Uka! (Park Minseok Jongdae! Suka!)", racau Jongdae kecil.

Minseok terkikik. "Aku tahu itu, oh bukan suka, tapi–mencintai", kekeh Minseok.

.

.

.

Cklek! Tap! Tap! Tap!

Perlahan, kedua mata Minseok terbuka. Ia mengerjapkan beberapa kali matanya untuk menyesuaikan cahaya kamarnya. Kemudian ia bangkit dan menatap jam dinding.

Pukul 02.30 pagi.

Minseok mengernyit setelah melihat pukul berapa saat ini. Ia terbangun karena mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan langkah kaki. _'Aku yakin sudah mengunci pintu kok, ada siapa lagi di rumah ini selain aku, Jongin, dan Jongdae?'_

Tiba-tiba detak jantung Minseok terpacu cepat memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Mengingat hanya ia dan dua anak kecil di sampingnya di dalam rumah ini.

Perlahan Minseok turun dari kasur dan mengambil sebuah raket tennis di pojok ruangan dan berjalan perlahan menuju pintu.

"Shhh …", Minseok mendesis kecil saat membuka pintu karena takut menimbulkan suara.

Minseok menyembulkan kepalanya keluar dan melihat keadaan sekitar secara seksama. Yang dapat Minseok lihat hanyalah keadaan rumahnya yang terang dan sepi.

Namun tunggu–

–Kamar Luhan yang berada di sebelah kamarnya terbuka dan menyala. Padahal kamar Luhan sebelumnya tertutup dan terkunci rapat.

Perlahan, Minseok memberanikan diri untuk melangkah mendekati kamar Luhan. Dengan langkah pelan, ia mengendap-endap dan berjalan di dekat tembok. Raket tennisnya ia genggam kuat.

' _Semoga bukan siapa-siapa'_

Minseok memejamkan mata. Menarik napas dalam. Dan menguatkan mentalnya. Setelah yakin, dengan perlahan ia gerakkan tubuhnya untuk mengintip ada apa di dalam kamar Luhan pada dini hari seperti ini.

Ctek! Ctek! Klik! Srak!

"Jongwoon …"

Minseok mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat sebuah punggung seorang _namja_ di dalam kamar Luhan sedang membuka computer.

" _Oppa_ ", panggil Minseok.

Luhan yang terkaget sontak menoleh dengan tatapan horror. Siapa yang tidak takut jika pada pukul dua dini hari ada yang memanggilmu tiba-tiba?

"Minseok", desis Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke computer kembali.

Minseok berjalan masuk ke dalam dan berhenti di sebelah Luhan. "Kapan _oppa_ pulang? Sedang apa? Kenapa _oppa_ tidak bisa dihubungi? Kita semua sangat repot dan kau tidak bisa dihubu–"

"Aku sibuk", potong Luhan cepat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar computer.

"Sibuk, cih", cibir Minseok sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Luhan menoleh saat mendengar suara decihan dari Minseok. "Ini sesuatu yang penting, tidak boleh dilewatkan", ucap Luhan.

"Memangnya apa?", tanya Minseok meremehkan dengan kedua alis terangkat tinggi.

"Kutebak–", ucap Luhan member jeda.

"Pasti Ryewook _noona_ sedang membantu _umma_ dan _appa_ , 'kan?", tanya Luhan.

Minseok berpikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk. "Dari mana _oppa_ tahu?", tanya Minseok menarik sebuah kursi yang tak jauh darinya dan menempatkannya di dekat Luhan.

Lucan menjentikkan jarinya di udara dengan senyum kemenangannya. "Karena aku pintar", ucap Luhan kemudian kembali berkutat dengan komputernya.

Minseok memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Aku tidak sedang bercanda, _oppa_ ", ucap Minseok.

"Ya ya ya, karena aku tahu pasti wookie _noona_ tidak akan tega membiarkan sahabatnya melakukan hal sulit sendirian", ucap Luhan tanpa menoleh kearah Minseok.

"Begitukah?", bingung Minseok.

"Tentu saja, buktinya dia membantu _umma_ dan _appa_ , 'kan?", ucap Luhan.

Minseok mengangguk meng'iya'kan. "Nah, hubungannya dengan _oppa_ yang sibuk?", tanya Minseok sedikit malas.

"Aku sedang mencari sesuatu sebagai tanda terima kasih", ucap Luhan mulai mengetik sesuatu.

"Berterima kasih? Biar kusimpulkan dulu–", ucap Minseok berpikir.

"Jadi, _oppa_ tahu bahwa Ryeowook _unni_ akan membantu?", tanya Minseok memastikan.

Dan Luhan mengangguk. "Karena _oppa_ yakin Ryeowook _unni_ akan membantu, _oppa_ mempersiapkan sesuatu sebagai tanda terima kasih?", tanya Minseok.

Dan Luhan mengangguk. "Memangnya _oppa_ mempersiapkan apa?", tanya Minseok.

"Kau ingat _namjachingu_ nya Ryeowook _noona_?", tanya Luhan.

Minseok terdiam untuk mengingat. "Jongwoon maksud _oppa_?", tanya Minseok.

"Ya, begitulah … aku sedang mencari keberadaannya", gumam Luhan.

"Oh! Jadi _oppa_ berniat mempertemukan mereka?", tanya Minseok serasa mendapat sebuah jawaban.

"Begitulah", ucap Luhan seadanya.

"Memangnya si Jongwoon itu masih menyukai Ryeowook _unni_?", tanya Minseok ragu.

Tidak lucu bukan jika Ryeowook dan Jongwoon dipertemukan namun Jongwoon tidak lagi menyukai Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi yang kutahu Ryeowook _noona_ masih mencintainya", ucap Luhan menggerakkan kursor.

"Kalau ternyata Jongwoon itu tidak menyukai Ryeowook _unni_ bagai–"

"Bagaimana bisa? Apa maksudnya ini?", bingung Luhan memotong ucapan Minseok.

Minseok mengernyit dan mengikuti arah pandang Luhan. Di layar computer menampilkan data diri seorang _namja_ bernama Kim Jongwoon beserta fotonya.

"Apa _oppa_?", tanya Minseok tidak mengerti.

"Aku sedang mencari sesuatu mengenai Jongwoon, aku menemukannya! Tapi lihat! Tertulis di sini bahwa ia membuka sebuah café dan bekerja sebagai Kim Yesung, maksudnya apa?", bingung Luhan.

"Mungkin dia menggunakan nama samara seperti Ryeowook _unni_ khusus untuk _client_ nya, mungkin saja keluarga dan kerabat dekatnya memanggilnya dengan sebutan Jongwoon", ucap Minseok.

"Oh, begitu", gumam Luhan.

Minseok menatap malas kearah Luhan yang mudah sekali panic dengan hal kecil. Minseok menghembuskan napas beratnya kemudian ikut membaca beberapa hal mengenai 'Kim Jongwoon'.

"Omona …", gumam Minseok dengan kedua bola mata membola.

"Apa aku tidak salah lihat?", gumam Minseok.

"Apa?", tanya Luhan malas.

"Dia–sudah punya anak?", ucap Minseok tak percaya.

.

.

.

Drrrtt! Drrrrttt!

"Ngghh …"

Seorang _yeoja_ menggeliat tidak nyaman karena tidurnya terganggu oleh getaran yang disebabkan oleh ponselnya yang ia genggam.

Drrrrt! Drrrrt!

Ponsel yang ia genggam masih bergetar. Megharuskan sang pemilik untuk mengangkat telfon yang masuk.

" _Yoboseo_ ", ucap _yeoja_ ini setengah mengantuk. Bagaimana pun juga, ia terbangun tengah malam tadi karena _oppa_ nya.

" _Minseok-ah!Ambil penawarnya, cepatt~ Aku lelah, dan bangunlah! Ini sudah jam setengah tujuh"_

 _Yeoja_ bernama Minseok ini seketika bangun mendengar sebuah suara di seberang sana yang mengingatkan dirinya bahwa kini sudah pukul setengah tujuh pagi.

"Apaaa?! Setengah tujuh?! Aku ke sana!", teriak Minseok terkejut dan memutuskan sambungan telfon.

" _Oppa_! Bangun! Antarkan aku ke lab! Penawarnya sudah jadi! Ppalliiii!", Minseok menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Luhan yang tertidur di sebelahnya.

Ya, mereka tertidur di depan computer.

"Hah? Apa? Aku mengantuk", Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dalam lipatan tangannya.

" _Oppa_! Ayo cepat! Aku harus sekolah!", teriak Minseok dan segera berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

"Kalau aku sudah siap dan _oppa_ belum juga bangun, awas saja!", ancam Minseok sebelum benar-benar menuju kamarnya.

"Terserah kau saja, aku mengantuk", gumam Luhan masih tak ingin membuka matanya.

Minseok masuk ke dalam kamar dan segera mempersiapkan dirinya sendiri. Ia membawa seragam Jongdae ke dalam tasnya. Tidak mungkin bukan Jongdae akan ke sekolah bersamanya tanpa seragam?

"Pemalas, bangun … kita harus me _normal_ kan hidup kita", ucap Minseok sambil mengangkat Jongdae kecil yang masih terlelap.

"Jongin, jongin … bangun", ucap Minseok menepuk-nepuk pipi Jongin.

"Jongin, ayo bangun … ikut _noona_ cepat", ucap Minseok setelah mendapati mata Jongin terbuka.

Minseok melangkah menuju kamar Luhan. Di belakangnya ada Jongin dengan rambut berantakannya dan mata sayunya.

Brak!

" _Please_ _oppa_! Bangun!", teriak Minseok setelah menggebrak pintu kamar Luhan agar si pemilik segera bangun.

Dan nampaknya bukan hanya sang pemilik kamar yang terbangun. Jongin yang tadinya setengah tertidur kini sudah bangun sepenuhnya. Jongdae kecil juga ikut terbangun, tapi ia tertidur kembali.

Luhan tanpa mempersiapkan apa pun segera menyambar kunci mobilnya dan berjalan melewati Minseok. " _Oppa_ tidak bersiap?", tanya Minseok mengekor di belakang Luhan.

"Kelamaan", ucap Luhan singkat dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Disusul Jongin, Minseok, dan Jongdae.

"Kita kemana?", tanya Luhan sambil memakai _safety belt_ nya.

"Lab", jawab Minseok singkat.

"Tidak ke penitipan anak dulu?", tanya Luhan melirik Jongin melalui cermin.

Melihat keadaan rambutnya yang tidak _manly_ , Luhan segera memperbaikinya dan menyalakan mesin mobil. "Nanti saja", ucap Minseok.

"Cepatlah _oppa_!", geram Minseok karena Luhan sibuk membenahi rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Apa aku terlihat _manly_?", tanya Luhan kepada Minseok.

"Yayayayayaa, sangat … jadi cepat jalan!", titah Minseok.

Dan Luhan melajukan mobilnya menuju lab milik Ryeowook. Mereka membutuhkan waktu setengah jam lebih untuk menuju lab tersebut. Dan selama perjalanan, ponsel Minseok terus saja berdering.

"Siapa yang menelpon, kenapa tidak diangkat?", tanya Luhan memarkirkan mobilnya di sebelah mobil Ryeowook.

"Tidak ada waktu, _mereka_ pasti akan mengomeliku dan menanyakan keberadaan Jongdae", ucap Minseok segera turun sambil membawa Jongdae kecil.

" _Mereka_?", bingung Luhan sambil menurunkan Jongin di bangku belakang.

"Teman kelasku", jawab Minseok malas kemudian masuk ke dalam.

" _Umma_! _Appa_! _Unni_! Mana penawarnya! Aku harus cepat!", teriak Minseok tak tahu keadaan.

"Di deretan botol itu", ucap Baekhyun lelah.

Jujur, mereka bertiga menyelesaikan penawarnya semalam suntuk tanpa istirahat. Wajar saja mereka kini sudah lemas tak berdaya.

"Yang mana?", bingung Minseok melihat deretan botol entah berisi apa.

"Yang mana penawarnya? Apa semuanya?", tanya Minseok melirik kedua orang tuanya.

"Sudah kau dapatkan?", tanya Luhan yang baru tiba.

"Entahlah, ini yang mana", bingung Minseok membaca tulisan yang terdapat di botol tersebut.

"Kemana Ryeowook _noona_?", tanya Luhan. Matanya menelusuri seluruh ruangan tersebut. Mencari-cari dimana keberadaan Ryeowook.

Dan Luhan mendapati Ryeowook yang tertidur di pojok ruangan bersama sapu dan jas laboratorium. "Pasti sangat melelahkan", ringis Luhan.

" _Umma_! Yang mana?!", tanya Minseok tak sabaran.

"Botol … ungu …", ucap Baekhyun tanpa membuka matanya. Ia berucap dengan sangat lemas.

"Ungu?", bingung Minseok. Ia mencari botol berwarna ungu, namun ia hanya menemukan botol berisi cairan berwarna ungu.

"Tidak ada", gumam Minseok kebingungan.

"Mungkin cairan ungu", ucap Luhan meralat.

"Kalau begitu yang ini", ucap Minseok mengambil sebuah botol dengan cairan berwarna ungu.

"Lalu bagaimana?", bingung Minseok.

Luhan merampas botol yang ada di tangan Minseok dan meminumkannya pada Jongdae kecil. Entah berapa takarannya. Luhan tidak perduli.

"Apa benar sebanyak itu takarannya?", tanya Minseok tidak yakin.

"Tentu saja", ucap Luhan yakin.

" _Umma_! Ini dihabiskan satu botol?", tanya Minseok.

Dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. "Apa reaksinya lama?", gumam Minseok.

Tiba-tiba saja Jongdae kecil yang berada di dalam gendongannya bergetar hebat dan bersendawa keras. "Mungkin reaksinya saat ini", gumam Luhan sedikit takut melihat apa yang terjadi.

Minseok menyerahkan Jongdae kecil kepada Luhan secepat kilat. Dan ia segera berlari keluar sambil menggandeng Jongin. Ia tidak mau kesucian matanya ternoda hanya karena melihat Jongdae yang tak mengenakan apa pun. _Hell no!_

Minseok segera mencari seragam Jongdae dan kembali ke dalam. "Suruh dia pakai ini!", teriak Minseok dari luar. Ia tidak ingin masuk ke dalam.

Minseok melemparkan seragam Jongdae ke dalam lab yang penuh dengan asap putih. Entah seragamnya berhasil Luhan tangkap atau tidak, Minseok tak perduli. Dan ia segera menunggu Luhan dan Jongdae di mobil.

"Jongin, apa kau rindu dengan hyungmu?", tanya Minseok yang memangku Jongin.

Jongin mendongak untuk melihat Minseok. "Ne", ucap Jongin. Minseok tersenyum lebar. Kata kedua yang keluar dari mulut Jongin selain kata 'Hyung'.

Tak lama, netra Minseok mendapati Luhan dan Jongdae yang setengah berlari menuju mobil.

Cklek!

"Selamat datang Jongdae!", teriak Minseok senang. Ia senang tidak akan mengurus anak kecil lagi.

Jongin pun ikut menoleh dan mendapati _hyung_ nya sudah kembali. " _Hyung_ … Hyung habis dari mana? Jongin bersama _noona_ dan Chen kemarin", akhirnya Jongin mengucapkan kalimat terpanjangnya.

Jongdae mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi kemudian tersenyum. "Jongin rindu dengan _hyung_?", tanya Jongdae.

Jongin mengangguk dan berpindah ke pangkuan Jongdae. Jongdae tersenyum lebar saat Jongin sudah dalam pangkuannya.

"Kita kemana?", tanya Luhan memasang _safety belt_ nya.

"Langsung ke sekolah", ucap Minseok ikut memasang _safety belt_ nya.

Luhan menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan segera melajukannya menuju sekolah Minseok.

"Kenapa kita ke sekolah?", tanya Jongdae memajukan tubuhnya diantara Luhan dan Minseok.

"Kita ada _classmeeting_ ", ucap Minseok melirik Jongdae.

"Benarkah? Apa aku akan mengikuti lomba lari?", tanya Jongdae dengan senyum lebarnya.

' _Ada yang berbeda dengan Jongdae'_

"Ya"

"Dan kau Taekwondo?", tanya Jongdae.

"Ya"

"Apa kau yang merawatku selama aku menjadi bayi?", tanya Jongdae.

"Y-Ya", ucap Minseok ragu. _'Apa dia mengingat semuanya?'_

"Kapan bibi Oh akan pulang?"

"Nanti sore"

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?"

"Mana kutahu"

"Apa nanti setelah sekolah aku akan ke rumahmu atau ke rumahku?"

"Rumahmu tentu saja, memangnya kau masih mau di rumahku?"

"Kalau boleh tentu saja"

Minseok menatap horror kearah Jongdae yang tersenyum lebar. Ada yang aneh dengan otak Jongdae. Tidak biasanya ia banyak bertanya dan banyak tersenyum.

"Kembali ke tempat dudukmu, Jongdae", ucap Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan percakapan _dongsaengnya_ dengan calon adik iparnya #eh?

Jongdae memundurkan tubuhnya dan kembali duduk ke tempat duduknya. Tapi ia tidak bisa diam. Ia duduk dengan tidak nyaman.

Menyadari keadaan Jongdae yang tidak nyaman, Minseok menoleh dengan alis berkerut. "Kenapa?", tanya Minseok.

"Tidak tahu, rasanya tidak nyaman", ucap Jongdae berkali-kali membenarkan posisi duduknya. Wajahnya yang kebingungan dengan alis menyatu dan bibir dimajukan.

Ini sangat aneh dan salah. Jongdae seperti melakukan aegyo dan biasanya Jongdae tidak akan pernah mau melakukannya. "Apa aku tidak salah lihat?", gumam Minseok.

"Apa?", tanya Jongdae yang mendengar.

"Kau melakukan aegyo", ucap Minseok.

"Tidak", ucap Jongdae dengan wajah kebingungan dan kepalanya ia miringkan ke kanan sedikit.

' _Dia melakukannya'_

' _Apa penawarnya salah?'_

Minseok memejamkan matanya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya membuang segala pemikiran anehnya.

"Cepat turun", ucap Luhan setelah memberhentikan mobilnya di depan gerbang sekolah.

Minseok meraih tasnya dan turun dari mobil. Jongdae yang melihat Minseok turun pun mengikutinya.

"Ayo", ajak Minseok cepat menuju halaman sekolah.

Minseok berlari dengan napas yang tidak karuan, ditambah ia membawa tas dan menggendong Jongin. Sedangkan Jongdae, ia berlari dengan riangnya. Jangan lupakan senyuman permanen di wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba saja saat mereka hampir sampai di lapangan–dimana perlombaan lari diadakan–, Jongdae berhenti berlari. Dengan terpaksa Minseok pun ikut berhenti berlari.

"Kenapa?", tanya Minseok.

"Aku tak tahu, bagian _belakangku_ gatal sekali", keluh Jongdae sambil menggaruk bagian belakangnya.

Minseok menyatukan alisnya kebingungan. "Nanti saja kita bahas mengenai keanehanmu, kita harus cepat atau kau akan dihajar teman-teman satu kelas", ucap Minseok sedikit panik.

"Entah mengapa aku memiliki banyak energy", ucap Jongdae masih tak bergerak.

"Itu kenaehanmu", ucap Minseok tak sabaran.

"Dan juga aku ingin terus tersenyum, ini sedikit aneh … pipiku sedikit sakit karena terus tersenyum", gumam Jongdae sambil memijit pipinya.

' _Kau baru menyadarinya?'_

"Sudahlah! Kita harus cepat!", geram Minseok.

"Minseok!", teriak sebuah suara. Membuat Minseok dan Jongdae menoleh.

Oh, ternyata yang memanggil Minseok adalah Yano–sang wakil ketua kelas. "Dari mana saja kalian?! Perlombaan akan dimulai! Cepat! Atau kelas kita didiskualifikasi", geram Yano sambil menyeret lengan Jongdae.

"Dimana perlombaan Taekwondo?", tanya Minseok mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Yano.

"Kau ikut saja denganku dulu, giliranmu ada di tahap kedua, sekitar dua puluh menit lagi", ucap Yano sambil melihat arlojinya.

"Ayo cepatt!", lanjut Yano kembali menyeret Jongdae.

Tap!

Tiba-tiba Yano berhenti melangkah dan berbalik. "Kau bawa baju olahraga?", tanya Yano pada Jongdae.

Jongdae menaikkan kedua alisnya–berpikir sejenak. Kemudian melirik Minseok. Minseok sendiri menaikkan kedua bahunya. Dan dengan terpaksa Jongdae menggeleng.

"Ck, sudah kuduga … pakai ini dulu", Yano mengeluarkan seragam olahraga–entah milik siapa–dan memberikannya kepada Jongdae.

"Ayo ganti baju, kau segera ke bangku penonton bersama yang lain", Yano mendorong Jongdae agar berjalan menuju toilet setelah memerintah Minseok untuk ke bangku penonton.

Minseok memutar bola matanya malas. _'Aku benci clasmeeting'_

Minseok segera berjalan menuju bangku penonton. Ia duduk tepat di sebelah Yuta yang menunggu dengan wajah cemas. "Mana Jongdae?", tanya Yuta saat melihat Minseok tak bersama Jongdae.

"Ganti baju", ucap Minseok singkat kemudian menyamankan duduknya.

"Dia benar-benar datang, 'kan?", tanya Yuta memandang Minseok.

"Tentu saja"

"Kau tidak berbohong, 'kan?", Yuta masih saja tidak percaya.

Minseok mendesah pelan kemudian matanya bergerak untuk melihat sekeliling lapangan. "Lihat, dia di sana", ucap Minseok menunjuk Jongdae yang sudah berganti baju tengah berbincang sesuatu dengan Yano.

"Oh! Kau benar! Kau penyelamat kelas!", ucap Yuta dengan mata berbinar.

Minseok hanya mengangguk dengan senyum kaku dan mengacuhkan Yuta setelahnya. Karena sungguh, ia sangat berisik.

"Jongdae! Hwaiting! Semangat! Kau harus menang!", teriak Yuta paling membahana.

Jongdae yang mendengar teriakan Yuta hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Jongdae harus menang! Kelas kita harus menang!", teriak Yuta dengan dibumbui sedikit irama.

"Ssshhh …", Minseok mendesis merasakan telinganya yang sakit akibat mendengar teriakan penuh semangat dari Yuta.

" _Dimohon untuk peserta lomba lari bersiap di posisi"_ , suara panitia lomba menginterupsi para peserta untuk segera menuju posisinya.

Yano menepuk pundak Jongdae sebelum meninggalkannya. "Kau pasti bisa", ucap Yano.

Jongdae mengangguk dan berjalan menuju posisinya. Ia berada di urutan ketiga.

Disaat yang lain tengah pemanasan, hanya Jongdae seorang yang bergerak gelisah di tempatnya. Minseok yang menyaksikan Jongdae gelisah tanpa sebab segera menautkan alisnya kebingungan.

' _Dia kenapa?'_

" _Siap! Bersedia …"_ , para peserta segera mengambil langkah start.

" _Ya!"_

Dan semua peserta segera berlari saat mendengar aba-aba dari panitia. Namun ada pemandnagan yang berbeda di garis start.

"JONGDAEEE! BERLARI! LARI!", teriak Yuta kesal saat melihat Jongdae berhenti berlari setelah tiga langkah melewati garis start. Jelas ia tertinggal jauh.

Minseok menegapkan tubuhnya dan memperhatikan Jongdae. Ia bergerak gelisah dan menoleh ke sana-kemari. Minseok mengigit bibir bawahnya cemas.

' _Ada apa?'_

"Minseok, permisi–Minseok! Ayo!", seseorang menarik lengan Minseok untuk pergi dari bangku penonton.

Minseok menoleh dan mendapati Sojin–teman sekelasnya. "Apa?", bingung Minseok karena merasa tidak pernah memiliki suatu urusan yang menyangkut Sojin, bahkan mereka tidak begitu dekat.

"Pertandinganmu! Nanti kelas kita didiskualifikasi kalau kau tidak ada di sana dalam sepuluh menit, ayo!", seru Sojin sedikit memaksa.

Minseok segera berdiri–karena ditarik oleh Sojin–dan mengikutinya di belakang. Setelah cukup jauh dari lapangan, Minseok berhenti mengikuti Sojin dan menoleh ke belakang.

' _Ada apa denganmu? Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja'_

"Minseok!", panggil Sojin penuh penekanan karena Minseok tak mengikutinya di belakang.

Minseok menghela napas kencang kemudian mengikuti Sojin memasuki gedung olahraga.

Padahal Minseok belum menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam gedung olahraga, tapi ia sudah bisa mendengar suara riuh penonton dan suara dari panitia.

" _Dalam hitungan mundur jika Kim Minseok tidak datang, maka otomatis kelasnya akan didiskualifikasi, sepuluh …"_

"Tidak adil!"

"Bersabarlah! Dasar panitia! Tidak sabaran!"

"Diskualifikasi saja!"

"Dia tidak datang!"

Minseok berhenti diambang pintu dan menatap sekeliling. Sudah lama sejak ia terakhir kali mengikuti perlombaan Taekwondo. Dan saat ini ia merasa sedikit gugup.

Sementara Minseok terdiam diambang pintu, Sojin sudah berlari menghampiri Yano yang berdiri di samping panitia.

"Minseok sudah datang", bisik Sojin pada Yano.

"Benarkah? Kim Minseok sudah datang!", ucap Yano cepat pada panitia yang tengah menghitung mundur.

"– _Lima, hah? Oh, baiklah! Kim Minseok sudah datang dan pertandingan akan dimulai dalam lima menit"_

Yano bernapas lega mendengar ucapan yang panitia katakan. "Dimana dia?", tanya Yano.

Sojin menoleh ke belakang. Lagi-lagi ia tidak mendapati Minseok di belakangnya. Kemudian bola matanya bergerak menuju pintu keluar. Di sana terdapat seorang _yeoja_ terlihat linglung tapi tidak bergerak.

"Minseok!", teriak Sojin.

Minseok yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh. Sojin menggerakkan tangannya memberi gesture pada Minseok agar ia kemari.

Minseok berlari kecil kearah Sojin dan Yano. "Ada apa?", tanya Minseok.

"Cepat ganti baju", titah Yano sedikit geram.

Minseok menaikkan kedua alisnya kemudian mengangguk agak ragu. Ia segera ke ruang ganti, mengganti bajunya dan memakai alat pengaman untuk pertandingan.

.

.

.

' _Aduh! Gatal!'_

Seorang najma bergerak gelisah pada tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Ia seperti menulikan telinganya terhadap teriakan teman-teman kelasnya yang geram.

"Cepat lari, _Ppabo!"_

"LARI JONGDAE! LARI!"

"JONGDAEEEEEE! LARIIII!"

"KIM JONGDAE! LARI! ATAU KUHAJAR KAU!"

"Cepat! Jongdae! Cepat! Atau kau tidak akan melihat Minseok bertanding!"

Sebuah kalimat yang menyebutkan nama 'Minseok' membuat Jongdae menoleh. "Pasti semua ini ada hubungannya dengan Minseok", gumam Jongdae.

"KEPARAT! LARI KAU!"

Sebuah teriakan dengan bumbu makian kasar membuat Jongdae tersadar bahwa dirinya sedang mengikuti lomba lari. Ia menoleh melihat peserta lari lainnya yang sudah sangat jauh.

' _Astaga'_

Dan dengan secepat kilat–tanpa aba-aba–Jongdae berlari kencang. Bahkan ia hampir menyusul pelari lainnya. Padahal ia cukup tertinggal jauh tadi.

"YA! BAGUUSSS! JONGDAE! JONGDAE!", teriak teman-teman kelas Jongdae.

"Hwaiting! Semangat! Lari terus Jongdae"

"Jongdae pasti menang! Jongdae pasti menang!", teriak teman-teman kelas Jongdae–yang dipimpin oleh Yuta–dengan optimis.

Jongdae terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan teriakan teman-teman kelasnya. Sungguh, sebenarnya teriakan mereka itu mengganggu.

"Waaaaa! Semangat Jongdae! Semangat!"

Teriakan para penonton semakin kencang saat peserta lomba semakin mendekati garis finish. Dan dengan sedikit mempercepat larinya, Jongdae berhasil meraih juara pertama.

"JONGDAEEEEE!", teman-teman sekelas Jongdae langsung berhambur menghampiri sang juara.

"Kau hebat!", puji Yuta–yang sesungguhnya jarang memuji.

Jongdae hanya bisa menarik senyum lebarnya. "Terima kasih", hanya kata itu yang terucap dari mulut Jongdae dengan napas terengah.

Duk!

Seseorang merangkul Jongdae dengan keras sehingga membuat Jongdae terhuyung ke depan.

"Kerja bagus, kau yang terbaik", puji seseorang yang merangkulnya dengan keras.

Jongdae tersenyum. "Thanks", ucap Jongdae.

"Um, apa kau mau melihat pertandingan Minseok?", tanya Yuta sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Jongdae menoleh. "Apa dia masih bertanding?", tanya Jongdae.

"Um … Omona! Minseok sudah dihajar habis sebelum babak kedua dimulai?", gumam Yuta dengan mata melotot menatap layar ponsel.

Deg!

Entah mengapa perasaan Jongdae menjadi tidak enak. Ia dengan segera berlari menuju gedung olahraga–tempat pertandingan Taekwondo dilangsungkan.

"Huuuuuuu!", terdengar sorakan penuh kesal dari para penonton di dalam gedung olahraga.

Jongdae yang melihat bangku penonton sudah penuh pun segera menerobos beberapa orang untuk mendapatkan tempat paling depan.

.

.

.

' _Akh, sial! Kakiku'_

Minseok melangkah sedikit terseok. Lawannya ini benar-benar tak tahu ampun.

Minseok menatap lawannya dengan pandangan waspada. Selain tak tahu ampun, lawannya ini juga agresif dan mengejutkan.

' _Kalau begini aku bisa kalah'_

Kedua bola mata Minseok bergulir melihat ke bangku penonton. _'Jongdae …'_

Minseok terpaku sejenak menatap Jongdae yang bermandikan keringat. _'Dia pasti menang, bukan?'_

Salah satu sudut bibir Minseok tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman sinis. _'Dia sudah kembali normal, 'kan?'_

Sebuah perasaan tiba-tiba membuncah dalam diri Minseok. Perasaan–

–kesal.

' _Dia terlibat …'_

' _Aku menyusahkannya …'_

' _Tidak! Tidak! Ini bukan salahku, ini salah kedua orang tuaku'_

' _Tapi aku yang menyeretnya …'_

' _Memasuki duniaku yang aneh …'_

Bugh!

Minseok tersadar dari pemikirannya setelah lawannya melayangkan sebuah tendangan kearah kaki Minseok.

"Ssshhh …", Minseok mendesis merasakan nyeri pada betisnya. Ia memejamkan mata karena kesakitan.

Namun Minseok berusaha untuk bangkit dan memenangkan pertandingan ini. Ia tidak selemah ini sebelumnya.

' _Lemah …'_

Minseok memaksakan kakinya untuk bergerak cepat dan ia berhasil memukul lawannya.

' _Lembut …'_

Minseok menggerakkan lehernya. Lehernya sedikit pegal memikirkan banyak hal.

' _Cengeng …'_

Minseok melayangka tendangannya. Namun berhasil ditangkis oleh lawannya.

' _Menyerah …'_

Namun Minseok mengganti kakinya dengan cepat dan memberinya tendangan dari arah berlawanan.

' _That's all isn't me'_

Bugh!

Lawan Minseok terkena tendangan dadakan Minseok dan terhuyung. Selagi lawannya bangkit, Minseok berusaha mengatur napasnya. Ia sedikit menambah tenaganya tadi.

"MINSEOKKIE! SEMANGATT!"

Minseok menoleh cepat dan mendapati Jongdae yang tersenyum lebar kearahnya. Melihat senyuman itu, kedua tangan Minseok terkepal kuat. Ada rasa sakit yang lebih kuat dari pada yang ia dapatkan dalam pertandingan ini.

Sangat sakit.

Minseok memejamkan matanya sejenak. Berusaha focus pada pertandingan ini. "Oke, focus", gumam Minseok kembali waspada.

Minseok mengambil langkah perlahan kemudian menyerang. Namun berhasil ditahan. Minseok tak menyerah, ia terus melayangkan serangannya tanpa henti.

' _Aku benci …'_

' _Kehidupanku yang aneh ini'_

' _Semuanya menjadi kacau'_

' _Aku menginginkan kehidupan yang normal'_

Minseok semakin bertenaga saat rasa bencinya meluap-luap. Sampai-sampai lawan Minseok kewalahan dan limbung.

Bugh!

Oh, sebuah pukulan yang cukup keras berhasil mengenai pipi kanan Minseok. Dan Minseok sedikit mundur karena kepalanya yang sedikit pening.

' _Aku merasa bersalah …'_

Minseok mengambil ancang-ancang tanpa terlihat. Kemudian mulai menyerang lagi sampai lawannya pingsan.

Terdengar sadis? Tapi Minseok tak perduli.

Bugh!

Dan lawan Minseok limbung dengan setengah kesadaran. Ia tidak dapat melanjutkan pertandingan. Otomatis Minseok menang.

"Hah … hah …", dada Minseok naik-turun mengatur napas.

"KAU HEBAT MINSEOK!", teriak Jongdae.

Minseok menoleh. Mengukir seulas senyum kepada Jongdae. _'Jongdae … mianhae'_

' _Maaf aku membuat duniamu kacau juga …'_

Minseok tersenyum lebar saat menyadari Jongdae sudah kembali normal–bukan lagi seorang bayi.

' _Dia sudah normal …'_

' _Dia sudah normal–'_

'–' _kan?'_

Tiba-tiba kunang-kunang menutupi penglihatan Minseok. Dan kepalanya terasa sangat pening. Perlahan, penglihatannya menggelap.

Samar-samar Minseok melihat wajah terkejut dan khawatir Jongdae. Dan selanjutnya, hanya terdengar suara debuman karena Minseok yang jatuh pingsan.

' _Saranghaeyo'_

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N** : Aduh! Tugas makin banyak jeng~ X( Sorry kalo ke depannya bakal ngaret :V

Kemana chingu-chinguku semuaaaaa T^T Kok makin berkurang sih reviewnyaaaaaaaa huuuaaaaaaaaa ….. BTW, Jongin akhirnya ngomong panjang lebar di sini kan? :'D Um, untuk ke depannya … mungkin aku bakalan update dua minggu sekali #wks xD Soalnya mau end nih guys :3 endnya di chap 10 aja yah :3~

 _Balasan review_

 **dobipuppychanbaek** : Yang sama Kyung~ hanya si kyung yang tau :V Gak kok gak … Jongin ngomong kok~ Lah? Elu jadi bayi? Dong, yang baca epep gua sapa? Masa iya elu jadi bayi mainannya smartphone xD bukan bayi itu mah … tuyul kali xP

 **anoncikiciw** : Penasaran? XD Alhamdulillah ada yang penasaran hahaha :V

 **daebaektaeluv** : Ryeowook ahjumma tetep bantu-bantu kok kalo ada acara nikahan :V Ini udah next eneng ;)

 **pooarie3** : Maap ya, aku gak bisa buat Kaisoo hiks :' Tapi kalo aku buat epep baru … mungkin aku bakal masukin kaisoo (mungkin xD) Yang jelas, chap depan ketahuan siapa coplenya Lucan :P

 **Nadhefuji** : Dasar yadong akut-_- jangan bawa-bawa aku ya yadongnya xD Gak, aku gak bakal buat momen gitu … paling pas di kamar mandinya aja #eh._. gak deng :p becandaaa~

 _Permenkaret_ : Di sini udah normal :3

 _Jung Jae In_ : Aku kebanyakan masukin konflik ya? :'D map deeh~ Momentnya Kim Jong bersaudaranya agak aku kurangin ya, soalnya mau ending xD Fokus ke ChenMin dulu :P Mau chat sama aku? *kedip2 Hummm …. Gimana ya, boleh lah … tapi cari tau sendiri mana line akuuu xD  
 _Kim Insoo_ : Makasih :' Apakah yang ini lebih baik dari kemarin? Kok aku ngerasa kamu kayak chef Juna yang kritikannya pedes ya-_- tapi kamu gak pedes kok, kamu manis xD Wahahaha :V


	8. Chapter 8

Seorang _yeoja_ cantik berambut ikal sepunggung berjalan dengan anggun menuju sebuah kamar yang berada di lantai dua. Kedua tangannya penuh dengan sebuah nampan yang berisi makanan.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Suasana rumah yang sepi membuat langkah kaki _yeoja_ itu terdengar cukup nyaring. Ia terus berjalan dengan anggunnya sampai ia berada di depan pintu sebuah kamar.

Cklek!

"Seokkie-ya~", gumamnya sedikit mengintip ke dalam sebuah kamar. Kemudian ia membuka pintu kamar tersebut lebih lebar agar dirinya dapat masuk. Dan terakhir, ia kembali menutup pintunya dengan perlahan.

Ia berjalan dengan perlahan menuju kasur yang dimana terdapat seorang _yeoja_ manis tengah terlelap dengan damainya.

 _Yeoja_ berambut ikal itu menaruh nampannya pada sebuah nakas kecil. Kemudian ia duduk di sisi ranjang sambil memperhatikan wajah _yeoja_ manis yang tertidur.

"Seokkie-ya! Aku datang menjengukmu, bangunlah", rengek _yeoja_ berambut ikal tersebut.

"Mhh …", _yeoja_ manis bernama Minseok itu menggeliat kemudian memutar tubuhnya berlawanan arah dengan _yeoja_ berambut ikal.

"Aku tahu kau sudah siuman sejak semalam, jangan tidur terus", gerutu _yeoja_ berambut ikal.

"Aku mengantuk", gumam Minseok dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"Mengantuk? Kau sudah berada di atas kasur ini selama dua hari dan kau masih mengantuk?", geram _yeoja_ berambut ikal.

Minseok yang tadinya ingin kembali mengarungi lautan mimpi kini terduduk dengan kedua mata membola. Ia sudah bangun sepenuhnya.

"Apa? Dua hari?", tanya Minseok dengan suara tinggi.

"Ya", jawab _yeoja_ berambut ikal itu dengan malas. Gendang telinganya bisa pecah kalau terus-terusan mendengar jeritan nyaring dari Minseok.

"Y-Yang benar saja?! Mana _Eomma_? _Appa_? _Oppa_? Bagaimana sekolahku? Lalu–", Minseok menjeda sejenak.

"Baiklah, akan kuceritakan kisah yang kudengar dari Baekhyun … Jadi … Setelah kau bertanding, kau langsung pingsan, Jongdae membawamu kemari dan Baekhyun sangat terkejut–"

"Bagaimana Jongdae?", potong Minseok cepat seakan hanya ada nama Jongdae di kepalanya.

"Huh?", gumam _yeoja_ berambut ikal karena ucapannya mendadak dipotong.

"Ryeowook _eonni_ , Jongdae–bagaimana keadaan Jongdae?", tanya Minseok perlahan sambil menahan geram.

 _Yeoja_ berambut ikal bernama Ryeowook ini terdiam sejenak, kemudian menggendikan bahunya. "Aku tak tahu, memangnya aku _baby sitter_ nya yang harus mengawasinya kemana pun ia pergi?", cibir Ryeowook.

"Apa dia sudah normal? Dia sudah normal, 'kan? Tidak ada masalah lagi, 'kan?"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **How To Back To Normal?**

 **.**

 **By : Nyanmu**

 **Main Cast : Kim Jongdae and Kim Minseok a.k.a Park Minseok**

 **[ChenMin]**

 **Support Cast : Exo's member and BTS**

 **Genre : Romance, Little bit Humor, Family, Fantasy and Friends**

 **Rated : T**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Warn! GENDERSWITCH (GS) | Typo(s) | Alur ngebut | Kata-kata absurd dan KASAR!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Chapter 8 : Tail and Ears_

Kemana Jongdae?

Itulah yang ada di dalam pikiran Minseok saat ini. Minseok yang berjalan seorang diri di lorong sekolah yang cukup sepi ini pun menghela napas lelah karena terus kepikiran mengenai Jongdae.

' _Dia pasti ada di kelas'_

Minseok mengukir senyum saat melihat kelasnya sudah di depan mata. Pelajaran sudah dimulai beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan sebenarnya Minseok masih diperbolehkan libur untuk beberapa hari–mengingat Minseok kurang baik setelah _classmeeting_.

Tapi karena suasana rumah yang sepi dan Minseok takut ketinggalan pelajaran, ia memutuskan untuk masuk sekolah. Sebenarnya badannya masih agak sakit.

Tok! Tok!

Minseok mengetuk pintu kelas, membuat seisi kelas mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari pelajaran yang berlangsung. "Maaf saya telat, _songsaenim_ ", ucap Minseok mmebungkuk sopan.

 _Songsaenim_ yang sedang mengajar pun mengangguk kecil. "Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?", tanya _songsaenim_.

Minseok mengangkat kedua tangannya dan tersenyum kecil. Pipinya sedikit sakit untuk tersenyum lebar. "Cukup baik untuk mengikuti pelajaran", ucap Minseok.

"Duduklah kalau begitu", ucap Lee _songsaenim_ dengan ramahnya.

Minseok melangkah memasuki kelas lebih dalam. Penglihatannya langsung beredar mencari keberadaan Jongdae. Namun–

Kosong.

Bangku Jongdae kosong. Minseok pun berbalik badan menghadap Lee _songsaenim_. " _Songsaenim_ , kemana Jongdae?", tanya Minseok.

Tuk!

Lee _songsaenim_ menghentikan aktifitas menulisnya dan berbalik badan. "Jongdae?", tanya Lee _songsaenim_.

Minseok mengangguk.

"Dia tidak masuk semenjak lomba lari selesai", ucap Yuta.

Minseok menoleh kearah Yuta. "Tidak masuk? Kenapa?", tanya Minseok.

"Dari keterangan surat yang dikirim, dia sakit", ucap Yuta memperlihatkan surat sakit dari atas nama Jongdae.

' _Sakit?'_

"Mungkin dia kelelahan setelah berlari", ucap Yuta kembali berkutat dengan bukunya.

"Jadi, sudah tiga hari Jongdae tidak masuk?", tanya Lee _songsaenim_.

"Ne", jawab semua murid serempak. Sedangkan Minseok, ia memilih melanjutkan langkahnya dan duduk pada bangkunya.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kalian menjenguknya", ucap Lee _songsaenim_.

Kemudian seisi kelas berdesas-desus mengenai siapa yang akan menjenguknya.

"Ah, besok ada les"

"Ck, besok aku harus pergi"

"Aku sih sibuk"

"Aku tidak bisa"

Dan lain sebagainya sebagai tanda penolakan dari para siswa. Minseok memutar bola mata malas kala mendengar penolakan beberapa siswa yang didengarnya.

Jadi Minseok mengangkat tangan membuat seisi kelas diam dan berfokus pada Minseok.

"Biar aku yang menjenguknya", ucap Minseok.

"Ah", ucap Lee _saem_.

"Rumahmu dekat dengan Jongdae, 'kan?", tanya Lee _saem_ seakan baru teringat.

Minseok mengangguk. "Itu bagus, kau mewakilkan teman-teman kelasmu yang tidak bisa ikut", ucap Lee _saem_.

"Arasseo", gumam Minseok sedikit malas.

.

.

.

Minseok melihat sekeliling. Sepi. Kemudian ia mengintip melalui jendela. Di dalam pun terlihat sepi dan gelap.

"Jongdae-ya!", teriak Minseok karena tak mendapati tanda-tanda seseorang yang akan membuka pintu rumah besar ini.

Namun tak ada jawaban. "Bibi Oh!", Minseok nekat meneriakkan nama bibi Oh yang terkenal galak.

"Bibi Oh!", teriak Minseok lagi. Namun tak ada sahutan.

"Jonginnie!", teriak Minseok.

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Rumah ini benar-benar sepi. Kemana penghuni rumah ini?

"KIM JONGDAE!", teriak Minseok kesal.

Lagi-lagi tidak ada sahutan. _'Mungkin saja Bibi Oh pergi ke luar kota lagi …'_

Minseok melangkahkan kakinya untuk memutari rumah besar milik bibi Oh yang ditinggali oleh Jongdae dan Jongin juga.

' _Tapi Jongdae dan Jongin? Memangnya mereka kemana? Tidak mungkin 'kan Bibi Oh membawa mereka'_

Minseok melihat bahwa semua pintu dan jendela tertutup rapat. Rumah ini benar-benar sepi.

"Baiklah … mungkin besok", gumam Minseok. Kemudian ia melangkah untuk pulang.

TIN! TIN!

Belum juga Minseok sepenuhnya keluar dari wilayah kediaman Bibi Oh, suara klakson mobil mengejutkan Minseok. Dan sekaligus membuat Minseok kesal karena pelakunya adalah _oppa_ nya sendiri, Park Luhan.

"Ngapain di sini?", tanya Luhan setelah menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"Menjenguk Jongdae", ucap Minseok datar.

"Kenapa tidak pulang dulu?", tanya Luhan.

Minseok memandangi dirinya yang masih terbalutkan baju seragam sekolah. "Sudahlah, aku mau ganti baj–"

"Cepat masuk!", Minseok tidak jadi melangkah setelah mendengar titah Luhan.

"Masuk? Memangnya mau kemana?", tanya Minseok.

Ia lelah setelah belajar, rasa nyeri sehabis pertandingan itu juga belum sepenuhnya hilang, lalu rasa kesal karena tidak adanya sahutan dari kediaman Bibi Oh, dan sekarang–tanpa alasan jelas _oppa_ nya menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam mobil. Mood Minseok hancur total!

"Sudah, ikut saja!", perintah Luhan sedikit memaksa.

Dengan malas Minseok membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di sebelah Luhan.

Blam!

Minseok menutup pintu dengan kasar. Tampang kusutnya tak kunjung hilang dari wajahnya.

"Ini akan menyenangkan", ucap Luhan berusaha menghibur Minseok dan menjalankan mobilnya.

"Ya, menyenangkan saat aku bertemu dengan kasur, bantal, dan selimutku", dengus Minseok malas.

"Oh, ayolah … ini benar-benar akan menyenangkan", ucap Luhan mengusak puncak kepala Minseok.

Sepertinya mood Luhan sangat bagus hari ini. Ada apa gerangan?

.

.

.

Saat ini, di sebuah café tempat Ryeowook bekerja, keluarga Park dan Li Xu alias Ryeowook tengah berkumpul atas usulan Luhan.

"Jadi Luhan, untuk apa kita berkumpul di sini?", tanya Baekhyun.

"Ini akan sangat mengejutkan", bisik Luhan dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, nak?", tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah datarnya ketika mencium bau kecurigaan.

" _Appa_ , tenang saja … aku tidak akan mengacau seperti aku mengacaukan pernikahan Heecul ahjuma, oke", ucap Luhan santai.

Dan semoga saja Luhan benar-benar tidak mengacau.

" _Oppa!_ _Milkshake_ ku habis", gerutu Minseok saat melihat _Milkshake_ kelimanya habis.

"Kau bisa pesan sesukamu", ucap Luhan sambil melirik arlojinya.

"Baiklah! Rye–m-maksudku … Li Xu _eonni_ , _milkshake_ lagi–tolong", ucap Minseok bersemnagat kepada Li Xu yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Dengan senyuman manisnya Li Xu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kemudian ia menuju ke belakang untuk mengambilkan Minseok _Milkshake_ lagi.

"Memangnya siapa yang kita tunggu, Lu?", tanya Chanyeol merasa jengah.

"Seseorang", ucap Luhan sambil memandang kearah luar jendela.

"Ya, seseorang itu siap–"

Tiba-tiba saja Luhan berdiri dan membungkuk. Membuat Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya. Ternyata seorang pria berpakaian formal berjalan menuju meja mereka.

Pria berjas itu menjabat tangan Luhan saat ia sampai di meja keluarga Park. "Terima Kasih anda sudah mau datang", ucap Luhan formal.

"Ah, itu bukan masalah … Apakah kalian menunggu lama?", tanya pria berjas formal tersebut kepada keluarga Park setelah berjabat tangan dengan Luhan.

"Oh, tidak … tidak … kami baru saja datang", ucap Luhan mencoba membuat pria di hadapannya ini nyaman.

' _Kami sudah di sini dua jam yang lalu'_ , gerutu Minseok dalam hati.

' _Apakah Luhan sudah berbisnis?_ ', pemikiran Chanyeol.

' _Aku merasa pernah melihatnya'_ , pemikiran Baekhyun.

"Ah, apa aku belum memperkenalkan diri?", tanya pria berjas formal tersebut.

"Hehe … Dia ini Kim Yesung, pemilik café ini", ucap Luhan memperkenalkan pria berjas formal tersebut.

"Annyeong, Kim Yesung", ucap pria berjas formal tersebut sedikit membungkuk.

"Ah, silakan duduk", ucap Luhan.

Dan pria bernama Kim Yesung tersebut pun duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. "Kemana Li Xu?", tanya Luhan saat menyadari Li Xu tidak ada di sebelah Minseok.

Minseok mendongakkan kepalanya dan menoleh ke belakang. "Itu", ucap Minseok melihat kearah datangnya Li Xu.

"Ini, _Milkshake_ nya", ucap Li Xu menaruh segelas _Milkshake_ di depan Minseok.

Li Xu hendak duduk di sebelah Minseok, namun netranya menangkap keberadaan bossnya. "B-Bos, anda …", gugup Li Xu.

Luhan berdeham dan membuat dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian. "Baiklah, pertama–", ucap Luhan bak pembukaan pidato yang membosankan.

"Terima kasih untuk Li Xu yang sudah membantu kami membuat keadaan menjadi _normal_ ", ucap Luhan.

"Dan sebagai tanda terima kasih, aku ingin mempertemukanmu dengan seseorang yang kau tinggalkan dulu", ucap Luhan.

Li Xu hanya mengernyit bingung dengan apa yang barusan Luhan katakan. Terbesit rasa senang dan bingung dalam diri Li Xu.

"Umm … Yesung- _ssi_ , apa kau mencari seseorang?", tanya Luhan menahan senyum lebarnya.

Yesung yang ditanya hanya diam. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksud Luhan. Memangnya siapa yang akan mengerti jika langsung ditodong dengan pertanyaan seperti itu?

"Maksudmu?", tanya Yesung kebingungan.

"Baiklah baiklah! Langsung ke inti saja", jengah Chanyeol.

"Hm, baiklah", ucap Luhan.

"Langsung saja ya … Yesung adalah Kim Jongwoon dan Li Xu adalah Ryeowook", ucap Lucan menjelaskan.

Minseok bergegas membungkam mulut Luhan. "Apa yang _oppa_ lakukan? Kita tidak boleh mengkuak identitas asli–"

"Ini sebagai tanda terima kasih", potong Luhan setelah membungkam balik mulut Minseok.

Li Xu dan Yesung yang mendengar ucapan Luhan pun hanya bisa saling pandang dengan perasaan tidak percaya.

"A-Apa benar? B-Bo–maksudku, Yesung … kau … Jongwoon?", tanya Li Xu tidak percaya. Ternyata seseorang yang ia cintai selalu berada di dekatnya.

"K-Kau sendiri, Ryeowook?", tanya Yesung sama tak percayanya.

Dan hening melanda mereka setelah pertanyaan Yesung. "Benarkah?", tanya Li Xu masih tak percaya.

"Um, memang sebenarnya aku Kim Jongwoon … tapi untuk urusan bisnis aku–"

Brugh!

Tiba-tiba saja dengan lancangnya Ryeowook memeluk Yesung yang notabenya sebagai bossnya itu. Toh, sebenarnya mereka masih berpacaran. Memangnya siapa yang memutuskan hubungan mereka saat mereka _lost contact_?

Yesung yang mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba dari Ryeowook pun hanya bisa diam.

" _Ppaboya!_ Aku lelah mencarimu!", isak Ryeowook.

Yesung tersenyum kemudian membalas memeluk. "Aku juga mencarimu", ucap Yesung lembut.

" _how romantic~"_ , gumam Baekhyun dengan pipi merona.

"Oh, apa kau ingin kita berpisah seperti mereka dan bertemu seperti mereka?", sindir Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendelik tidak suka kearah Chanyeol. "Tentu saja tidak", gerutu Baekhyun dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

"Pantas saja aku merasa Li Xu mirip dengan Ryeowook, ternyata Li Xu adalah kau sendiri", kekeh Yesung.

"Hehe, bahkan aku tidak mengenalimu sedikit pun", ucap Ryeowook masih dengan sedikit isakan.

"Benarkah?", tanya Yesung tak percaya sambil melepas pelukan mereka.

Ryeowook mengangguk lucu. "Karena kau semakin tampan", puji Ryeowook dengan hidung yang merah.

Dan mereka terkekeh bersama. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang melihat interaksi mereka pun hanya bisa tersenyum senang.

" _Appa"_

Seorang _yeoja_ memanggil Yesung. Dan Yesung pun menoleh. "Ne?", sahut Yesung.

" _Appa?"_ , bingung Ryeowook.

"Jongwoon, kau–", Baekhyun tak kuasa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Banyak sekali pemikiran-pemikiran mengenai Yesung yang dipanggil _appa_ oleh seorang _yeoja_ yang baru tiba tersebut.

 _Yeoja_ bermata bulat yang memanggil Yesung dengan sebutan _Appa_ tersenyum kearah mereka semua. "Siapa mereka, _Appa_?", tanya _yeoja_ itu.

Yesung mengulum senyum. "Perkenalkan semua, Ini anak–"

"Hentikan! Aku tidak kuat!", jerit Baekhyun yang sangat tidak tahan dengan yang namanya 'rencana gagal'.

"Ikut aku!", Baekhyun menyeret Ryeowook pergi dari sana. Pelupuk mata Ryeowook memanas mendengar bahwa Yesung sudah memiliki seorang anak.

"Um, ada yang tahu mereka kenapa?", tanya Yesung menatap kearah Minseok, Luhan, dan Chanyeol.

" _Appa_ , katakan dengan jelas siapa aku", bisik _yeoja_ itu.

Yesung terdiam sejenak. "Ah! Begitu rupanya!", Yesung bangkit dan segera menyusul Baekhyun dan Ryeowook.

"Jadi, siapa kau?", tanya Minseok kepada _yeoja_ bermata bulat tersebut.

 _Yeoja_ itu tersenyum kaku. " _Annyeong_ , Kim Kyungsoo imnida", ucap _yeoja_ itu.

"Aku bukan anak kandung dari _Appa_ , aku anak angkat", ucap Kyungsoo meluruskan sebelum adanya kesalahpahaman–walaupun sebenarnya sudah ada.

"Ah, begitu", ucap Chanyeol mengerti.

"K-Kyung-Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo menoleh saat mendengar namanya disebut dengan gugup oleh seseorang.

Dan saat itu juga, dua insane berbeda jenis itu saling pandang dengan mata melotot–terkejut.

"L-L-Luhan, kau–", jari telunjuk Kyungsoo mengambang di udara hendak menunjuk kearah Luhan.

"Um, ada apa ya?", bingung Minseok sambil memandangi Luhan dan Kyungsoo bergantian.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan cepat menuju mobilnya. Tangan kanannya masih setia menyeret Ryeowook untuk menjauhi Yesung.

"Tunggu!", teriak Yesung.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, jangan dengarkan dia", gumam Baekhyun memberikan sugesti pada Ryeowook.

"Baek, kita dengarkan saja dulu", ucap Ryeowook berusaha tegar.

"Aniyo! Aniyo! Aniyo! Aku tidak mau! Telingaku panas dan mataku juga!", jerti Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mau melihatnya! Dia membuatmu sakit hati", kesal Baekhyun sedikit egois.

"Baek, ini masalahku ... kenapa kau yang merajuk", kekeh Ryeowook sedikit dipaksakan.

"Tapi–", Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kau boleh menamparnya kalau dia membuatmu kesal nanti", ucap Ryeowook.

Mata Baekhyun berbinar mendengar pernyataan Ryeowook. Oh ayolah, siapa yang berani menyakiti Jongwoon (Yesung) dulu saat Ryeowook masih berada di sisinya? Menyentuh Yesung sedikit saja bisa mendapatkan _death glare_ gratis dari Ryeowook.

 _And see_? Ryeowook sendiri yang memperbolehkan Baekhyun untuk menamparnya _nanti_ jika ia kesal.

"Jinjja?", tanya Baekhyun.

Ryeowook mengangguk. Ia tahu bahwa sahabatnya ini hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk dirinya.

"Tunggu, dengar penjelasanku", ucap Yesung saat ia tiba.

"Baiklah! Baiklah, jelaskan secara singkat, padat, dan jelas", ucap Baekhyun.

"Um, tadi itu ... Kyungsoo, dia itu anak–"

"Boleh aku menamparnya sekarang? Mendengar kata 'anak' sudah membuatku kesal", ucap Baekhyun dengan tatapan polos kepada Ryeowook.

"Dengar sampai selesai, baek", ucap Ryeowook berusaha berwibawa dan tegar.

"Dia itu anak angkatku, aku mengambilnya dari panti asuhan lima tahun lalu", ucap Yesung.

"Jadi dia bukan anak kandungmu?", tanya Baekhyun.

"Ani"

"Jadi kau belum menikah?", tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja"

"Belum mempunyai istri?", tanya Ryeowook.

Yesung tersenyum misterius sebelum menjawab. "Tentu saja sudah punya", ucap Yesung.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau! Kau bilang belum menikah! Kenapa sudah mempunyai istri?", kesal Baekhyun menggebu-gebu.

Sedangkan Ryeowook? Dia langsung _down_ dan tidak bersemangat.

"Ya ... setidaknya untuk sekarang _belum resmi_ tapi ... apakah kau mau? Wookie? Menjadi ibu dari Kyungsoo?", tanya Yesung.

Ryeowook yang tadinya tidak bersemangat langsung berbinar senang.

Bruk!

Ryeowook dengan segera memeluk Yesung hingga Yesung hampir terjungkal ke belakang. "Omona ...", gumam Baekhyun.

"Sangat tak terduga, kenapa Chanyeol tidak melamarku seperti ini ya?", gumam Baekhyun tak lepas dari keterpukauannya.

.

.

.

"APH–UK! UHUK!", Minseok tersedak karena berteriak saat sedang meminum _milkshake_ nya.

"Idiot", gumam Luhan bersedekap dan menolehkan kepalanya ke samping.

"Kau tak apa?", tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah cemasnya.

Minseok menetralisirkan tenggorokannya sejenak. "Aku tak apa", ucap Minseok sambil memegangi lehernya. Tersedak itu sakit, asal kalian tahu.

"Tapi kurasa telingaku sedikit bermasalah, setelah ini aku akan ke dokter THT", ucap Minseok sambil membenarkan letak duduknya.

"Telingamu baik-baik saja, seokkie", ucap Luhan sedikit malas.

"Uhm? Tapi aku tidak percaya, mungkin aku berhalusinasi?", ucap Minseok.

"Kau sadar, kau waras, kami ada, kau sehat, dan kau baik-baik saja … kami memang pernah pacaran, oke", ucap Luhan jengah.

"Kalian pernah berpacaran?", tanya Minseok dengan wajah melongonya.

"Ya", ucap Kyungsoo.

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang?", tanya Minseok. Ia sudah bisa mengontrol diri sekarang.

"Kita hanya _teman_ , memangnya kau mengharapkan apa?", tanya Luhan sinis.

Pletak!

"Menjadi seorang _namja_ harus menghargai _yeoja_ , memangnya _Appa_ pernah mengajarimu berkata dengan nada seperti itu pada _yeoja_ ", tanya Chanyeol setelah menjitak belakang kepala Luhan.

"Appo …", lirih Luhan sambil mengusap kepala bagian belakangnya.

" _Appa_ 'kan hanya berkata 'kita harus menjadi seorang _namja_ yang tegas' tidak menjadi _namja_ yang baik hati", gerutu Luhan.

"Maksud _Appa_ tegas disaat tertentu", ucap Chanyeol.

"Huh, lagipula memangnya aku berbicara dengan _yeoja_?", gerutu Luhan.

"Yak! Aku _yeoja_! Dasar!", desis Minseok kesal.

"Oh, kau ya", ucap Luhan datar menatap Minseok.

"Kau 'kan _bocah_ , bukan _yeoja_ ", ejek Luhan.

"Yak!", teriak Minseok tak terima.

"Ya ya ya, ada apa ini? Suara kalian terdengar sampai keluar", ucap Baekhyun dari belakang Kyungsoo.

" _Eomma_ , ternyata Luhan _oppa_ dan Kyungsoo adalah–hmmpp!"

"Diam kau", Luhan menekan kedua tangannya lebih kuat untuk membungkam mulut Minseok.

"Hmm! Hmmpp!", Minseok memukul-mukul tangan Luhan.

"Luhan dan Kyungsoo kenapa?", tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum canggung, ia bahkan tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. "Mereka berpacaran", ucap Chanyeol.

"Jinjja?", tanya Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar.

"Aniya! Itu dulu!", teriak Luhan.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun kehilangan semangatnya. "Yaaah, kenapa kalian tidak berpacaran lagi? Apa karena Luhan? Luhan! Kau melakukan apa terhadap Kyungsoo sehingga dia memutuskanmu!", amarah Baekhyun.

"A-Aniya ... bukan aku yang memutuskannya, tapi dia yang memutuskanku", ucap Kyungsoo. Ia berpikir dengan mengatakan ini Baekhyun tidak akan marah terhadap Luhan, tapi–

"Apa?! Yang benar saja! Kyungsoo-ya!Seharusnya kau yang memutuskannya", geram Baekhyun.

"Apa kau _playboy,_ nak?", tanya Chanyeol pada Luhan.

"Aniya! Kalian kenapa jadi mengurus percintaanku?", ucap Luhan.

"Haaaah, kalau begini pupus sudah harapanku", ucap Baekhyun langsung lemas dan bersandar pada Chanyeol.

"Harapan apa, _eomma_?", tanya Minseok setelah tangan Luhan berhasil ia tepis.

"Berbesanan dengan Ryeowook", gerutu Baekhyun.

"Hah?", ucap Luhan dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Oh! Mungkin saja sebentar lagi ada acara pernikahan", ucap Baekhyun kembali semangat mengingat bagaimana cara Yesung melamar Ryeowook tadi.

.

.

.

"Baik-baik yaaa! Jangan sampai terpisah lagiii", teriak Baekhyun dari kejauhan.

Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya. "Tentu! Kau juga! Jangan membuat masalaaah", teriak Ryeowook.

"Um, sampai jumpa", ucap Luhan sedikit kaku kepada Kyungsoo.

"Y-Ya, sampai jumpa lagi", ucap Kyungsoo tak kalah kakunya.

Luhan mengulum senyum simpul dan berbalik. "Ah, t-tunggu dulu", ucap Kyungsoo menghentikan Luhan.

"apa?", tanya Luhan lembut.

"Hmm, mengenai hubungan kita dulu ... sepertinya kau ... salah paham, Taekwang itu ... sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri, karena dulu kami satu panti asuhan", ucap Kyungsoo sambil menundukkan kepala.

Luhan menarik kedua sudut bibirnya lebih lebar. "Mianhe, aku tidak mau mendengarkanmu waktu itu", ucap Luhan.

"Ah, tak apa ... tapi ... syukurlah kita bertemu di sini ya ha ha ha", ucap Kyungsoo diakhiri dengan tawa renyahnya.

Kyungsoo melirik Lucan sekilas, kemudian terbesit di pikirannya untuk kembali menjalin hubungan dengan Luhan. "Ummm ... jujur, sebenarnya aku masih menaruh pera–"

"Apa kau mau kita kembali seperti dulu?", potong Luhan.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya dengan mata bulatnya yang semakin membulat. "A-A-Ak-Aku A–Ah, ya ... tentu", ucap Kyungsoo menahan senyuman lebarnya.

Luhan terkekeh melihat tingkat Kyungsoo. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menghubungimu nanti–oh, nomormu masih tetap 'kan?", tanya Luhan.

"Hum, tetap", ucap Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, bye~", Luhan berlari kecil menuju mobilnya.

"Uuuu balikan yaaa~", goda Minseok yang mengeluarkan kepalanya melalui jendela mobil. Ia menyaksikan drama picisan sang kakak dengan mantannya sedari tadi.

"Diam kau, minggir", kesal Luhan.

"Setelah ini aku mau pizza", ucap Minseok dengan senyum yang mengembang sangat lebar.

Luhan memincingkan matanya melirik Minseok. "Beli saja sendiri", ucap Luhan sambil menutup pintu.

"Eh? Jadi tidak ada traktiran?", tanya Minseok kecewa.

"Tentu saja tidak ada", ketus Luhan.

.

.

.

Sret! Sret!

"–ditambah … lalu dipindahkan …"

Seorang _yeoja_ duduk dengan tenang di meja belajarnya. Ia tengah mengerjakan soal latihan dengan serius.

"Hm, salah", gumam _yeoja_ ini kemudian menghitungnya ulang.

"SEOKKIE~ TURUN SAYANG, MAKAN MALAM SUDAH SIAP!", teriak sebuah suara yang berhasil membuat _yeoja_ bernama Minseok ini berhenti menghitung.

"NE!", teriak Minseok sebagai balasannya.

Saat ini Minseok tak takut lagi untuk makan di rumah. Keluarganya menjadi lebih normal semenjak peristiwa tersebut.

Tuk! Tuk!

Minseok terkesiap. Ia mendengar suara dari balik jendela kamarnya. _'Ap-apa? Apa itu … pencuri? Siapa itu?'_

Minseok takut, ia ingin berlari ke bawah dan berteriak histeris kepada semuanya bahwa ada yang aneh di kamarnya. Tapi mengingat malam ini Luhan tidak tidur di apartementnya, membuat Minseok lebih mementingkan rasa kesalnya dari pada rasa takut.

Ia pasti akan berdebat dengan Luhan yang menyebalkan–menurutnya–dan pastinya itu tidak sebentar. "Cih ...", decih Minseok dengan wajah kesalnya.

Ia berjalan dengan langkah dihentakkan menuju jendela kamarnya.

Sret!

"Siapa–Waaaaaa!"

Bruk!

Minseok terjatuh karena kaget melihat seseorang berada di balik jendela kamarnya. "J-J-J-Jongdae?!", ucap Minseok dengan suara bergetar.

"Minseok, tolong buka ... aku ... ada yang ingin aku bicarakan ...", ucap Jongdae dari luar kamar Minseok.

Minseok menghembuskan napas kecil kemudian ia bangkit. Setelah dilihat lebih teliti lagi, ternyata Jongdae berpakaian cukup mencurigakan. Ia menggunakan selimut berwarna biru-putih untuk menutupi kepalanya sampai kakinya. Seperti orang yang kedinginan.

"Selera fashionmu cukup unik", kekeh Minseok setelah membuka jendela.

Jongdae melewati jendela dan sekarang ia sudah berada di dalam kamar Minseok. "Nah, ada apa kau kemari setelah lama menghilang?", tanya Minseok sedikit menyindir.

"Mmm, sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf", ucap Jongdae tanpa melepas selimut yang menutup sebagian wajahnya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menyalahkanmu dan juga tidak ingin melibatkanmu, tapi ... sepertinya ini masalah lain lagi", cicit Jongdae.

"Apa maksudmu?", tanya Minseok semakin tak mengerti.

"SEOKKIE! CEPAT TURUN!", teriak Baekhyun dari bawah.

Minseok menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu kamar. "SEBENTAR!", teriak Minseok.

"Apa kau sudah makan malam? Kau mau makan malam di sini?", tanya Minseok menoleh kearah Jongdae.

Jongdae hanya menggeleng membuat selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sedikit bergerak. "Baiklah kalau begitu, cepat katakan masalahmu ... bisa gawat kalau Luhan _oppa_ yang berteriak", gerutu Minseok.

"Umm–"

"Oh, dan ... bisa kau singkirkan selimut itu? Aku tidak nyaman berbicara dengan seseorang kalau tidak bertatap muka", ucap Minseok risih.

"Tapi–itu masalahnya", ucap Jongdae sedikit mendongakkan wajahnya dan terlihatlah kedua bola mata Jongdae.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak berpakaian?", tanya Minseok.

"A-Ani! Tidak mungkin", ucap Jongdae sedikit malu.

"Lalu?", bingung Minseok.

"A-A-Aku ... aku memiliki ... aku memiliki–"

"Katakan dengan jelas", jengkel Minseok.

"Telinga dan ekor", cicit Jongdae.

"Apa? Hah? Kau memiliki telinga, itu normal ... lalu apa? Ekor? Yaaa memang kita memiliki tulang ekor, itu tak masalah ... oh, apa kau ingin berguaru denganku?", bingung Minseok.

Jongdae menggeleng dan menurunkan selimut yang sedari tadi menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Dan seketika kedua bola mata Minseok membola.

"AAAAAAA!", jerit Minseok.

Sepertinya kehidupan normal yang Minseok impikan tidak akan pernah terwujud.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N :** Helloooooooo! Ada yang kangen? xD Oke, aku bener-bener ngenext dua minggu kemudian :V Maaf ndaku yang selalu menunda-nunda :'D Hahaha :V . Di Chap ini udah tau 'kan Luhan couplenya siapa xD #gaknyambungbangetdah._. Aaaaaah, aku habis ide dan muncullah HunSoo :P Wahahaha … maafkan ndaku, neeeee xD

 _Balasan Review_

 **anoncikiciw** **:** Bukan saayyy, anaknya Yesung itu si Kyung xD

 **daebaektaeluv :** Numbuh buntut?._. gimana ya? Kok … elu peramal?.-.

 **pooarie3** **:** Iyaaa … hiks :'( Maafkan aku nee :" Mau fanfict HunHan? Abis fanfict ini selese aku udah ngerencana buat fanfict HunHan ;) Mau gak nih? #promosi :V

 **Nadhefuji :** Jongdae inget gak ya … romance momentnya … mungkin chap 9 dan 10 xD

 **mommyme :** Hihi, makasih udah penasaran …

 **dobipuppychanbaek :** Kamu peramal ih xD Kyung emang anaknya Yesung. Luhan mah cowok manly yang bakal tetep ganteng kalo pun gak mandi #huek xD Wah? Elu nangis? Kenapa bisa gitu ya? :'D

 _Misslah_ : Hiks :') makasih atas semangatnya … aku merasakan ada semangat yang tersalur kemari xD wahahahaha …

 _Jung Jae In_ : Ini ada YeWook xD kabarnya baik, tinggal nunggu undangannya aja sih :D

 _Kim Insoo_ : Iya, gak apa2 kok :" Justru kadang review yang pedes itu membuat kita sadar #apaanlah xD Yah, chap ini Jongdaenya lagi ngilang … Tapi udah balik normal jadi remaja kok :3 Wah, kalo si Jongin mah … kagak boleh diapa-apain xD


	9. Chapter 9

"Ya Tuhan! Demi apa kau memiliki dua hal ini?!", Minseok menujuk ke arah telinga dan ekor yang Jongdae miliki.

"A-A-Aku tak tahu …", Jongdae semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

Minseok berjalan kesana-kemari di hadapan Jongdae. Kemudian ia memperhatikan keadaan Jongdae.

Jongdae yang pemalu dengan dua telinga kucing di kepalanya dan sebuah ekor dengan bulu tebal. Oh, sebenarnya Jongdae terlihat manis saat ini.

' _Tidak! Tidak! Apa yang kupikirkan?! Jongdae? Manis? Tidaaaaak'_

"B-Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan?", tanya Jongdae dengan tingkah _girly_ dibumbui sedikit kesan pemalu.

"XIUMIN! TURUN! KAU MAU MAKAN MALAM TIDAKK?!", amarah Luhan dari lantai dasar.

"Astaga, Luhan _oppa_ ", gumam Minseok.

"A-AKU TIDAK MAKAN MALAM! AKU ADA ULANGAN BES–"

BRAK!

Pintu kamar Minseok terbanting dengan kasarnya. Membuat sang pemilik kamar dan Jongdae kaget. Luhan dengan tampang sangar sudah berdiri dengan tegap di ambang pintu.

"JANGAN BERCANDA! Tidak mau makan malam kau bil–astaga, aku berhalusinasi", Luhan tak jadi membentak Minseok setelah menangkap keberadaan Jongdae.

Luhan mengucek matanya perlahan. Kemudian kembali memperhatikan Jongdae. "K-kenapa tidak mau hilang?!", Luhan mulai panik.

"O- _Oppa_ … ini nyata–"

"Ini tidak benar! Aku harus bisa membedakan antara yang nyata dan khayalan atau aku bisa gila!"

Jdug!

Dan monolog Luhan berakhir setelah ia menjedukkan kepalanya pada tembok dengan setengah tenaganya. Hasilnya? Luhan positif tidak sadarkan diri.

" _O-O-Oppa!_ "

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **How To Back To Normal?**

 **.**

 **By : Nyanmu**

 **Main Cast : Kim Jongdae and Kim Minseok a.k.a Park Minseok**

 **[ChenMin]**

 **Support Cast : Exo's member and BTS**

 **Genre : Romance, Little bit Humor, Family, Fantasy and Friends**

 **Rated : T**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Warn! GENDERSWITCH (GS) | Typo(s) | Alur ngebut | Kata-kata absurd dan KASAR!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Chapter 9 : I'm Jelous!_

' _Ouh, pening sekali'_

 _Namja_ yang lama tertidur ini akhirnya membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Samar-samar, ia melihat sesosok _yeoja_ tengah memandanginya.

Kemudian _namja_ ini mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali agar penglihatannya lebih jelas. Namun apa yang terjadi? Ia justrus melihat _yeoja_ itu menjadi dua orang yang berbeda.

" _Oppa_? Ini berapa?", _yeoja_ yang _namja_ ini lihat dengan samar menunjukkan jarinya. Namun ia belum bisa melihat berapa jari _yeoja_ itu.

"Aku tak tahu, kau berisik seokkie", gerutu _namja_ ini sambil memijit kepalanya.

"M-Maafkan aku, karena aku kau menjadi seperti ini", cicit seorang _namja_ bertelinga dan berekor di sebelah Minseok.

 _Namja_ yang masih memijit kepalanya ini mematung sejenak. Kemudian ia tolehkan dengan cepat kepalanya dan terlihatlah sosok Jongdae yang memiliki telinga dan ekor kucing.

"Woah! Kucing jadi-jadian! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?! Kenapa kau masih di sini? Apa aku belum sadar juga? Mana tembok? Aku perlu tembok!", heboh Luhan karena merasa dirinya sudah tidak waras.

"Cukup Luhan, kau masih waras nak …", ucap Chanyeol yang baru saja kembali dari dapur.

Kedua tangan chanyeol penuh dengan sebuah ember sedang dan sebuah handuk kecil. "Berbaring kembali, dahimu menjadi memar karena kau benturkan ke tembok", ucap Chanyeol.

Luhan yang tak mengerti apa-apa hanya menurut dengan tanpang blo'onnya.

"Umm, Jongdae-ya~ bisa ikut denganku sebentar?", tanya Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari laboratorium bawah tanah mereka.

Jongdae dengan kikuknya melangkah mengikuti Baekhyun. " _Eomma_! Untuk apa Jongdae?", tanya Minseok.

" _Eomma_ perlu melalukan penelitian lebih lanjut", ucap Baekhyun dengan tatapan semangat.

"Andwaeeeee!", teriak Minseok kemudian memeluk Jongdae dengan protecktif.

"Hanya sebentar sajaa", Baekhyun menarik tangan Jongdae.

"Tidak bisa! Nanti kalau terjadi hal yang lebih parah, bagaimana?"

"Tidak akan! Ini hanya meneliti sedikit saja!"

"Sedikit seperti apa?"

"Hanya memasukkannya ke dalam ruangan isolasi"

"Itu terlalu parahh!"

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan x-ray?"

"Tidak! Itu menyeramkan!"

"Baiklah, hanya meneliti bulu telinganya saja"

"Sehelai bulu telinga", tawar Minseok dengan tatapan menggemaskan.

"baiklah, sehelai", ucap Baekhyun mengalah.

"Oke! Aku ikut! Untuk berjaga-jaga", ucap Minseok.

Setelah Baekhyun, Minseok, dan kucing-jongdae pergi, tersisalah dua manusia berjenis kelamin _namja_ ini.

" _Appa_ , tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi", ucap Luhan dengan tatapan bingungnya.

"Itu tadi Jongdae", ucap Chanyeol sambil memeras handuk yang sudah ia rendam tadi.

"Jongdae? Itu Jongdae?!", tanya Luhan dengan berlebihan sampai-sampai ia berteriak di depan wajah Chanyeol.

Plak!

Luhan kembali berbaring setelah chanyeol melemparkan handuk basah yang ia peras tadi ke arah wajahnya.

"Iya, itu Jongdae", ucap Chanyeol 'sedikit' kesal.

"Bagaimana bisa? Bukannya dia sudah normal?", tanya Luhan mengangkat handuk basah yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Entahlah, yang jelas dia mengalami beberapa gejala semacam gatal berlebih pada bagian belakangnya dan kepala, lalu keesokan harinya tumbuhlah telinga dan ekor seperti tadi", jelas Chanyeol.

"Mungkin ada kesalahan pada penawar yang Ryeowook _noona_ buat", gumam Luhan.

"Mungkin saja, barusan _appa_ menelpon Ryeowook, tapi katanya ia baru bisa datang besok lusa", ucap chanyeol sambil mengambil kembali handuk yang Luhan pegang.

"Kenapa bisanya besok lusa? Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?", tanya Luhan.

Tsss!

"Adaw! _Appo_!", teriak Luhan saat handuk basah yang chanyeol pegang ditekan pada daerah memar di dahi Luhan.

"Karena hari ini mereka menikah", ucap chanyeol.

"Hah?! Yang benar saja?! Secepat itu? Memangnya mereka tidak mempersiap–APPO!", Luhan berteriak diakhir kalimat setelah chanyeol kembali berhasil menekan daerah memar di dahinya.

"Pernikahannya hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga dan teman dekat saja, jadi tidak perlu persiapan yang mewah", jelas chanyeol tanpa ada rasa kasihan terhadapan Luhan yang kesakitan akibat ia tekan luka memar di dahinya.

"S-Sudah! I-Ini menyakitkan", ucap Luhan sambil melindungi dahinya. Di sudut matanya sudah terlihat genangan air mata.

"Ouh? Kau menangis?", tanya chanyeol sedikit meremehkan.

"Mwo?! Aniya! Tidak mungkin! Ini hanya sebagai resp–Aaaa! Iya iya! Aku menangis! Aku menangis! Hentikan! Ini menyakitkaaaaaaaaaaannnn!"

.

.

.

"Jadi, _eomma_ … bagaimana? Apa sudah bisa dijelaskan?", tanya Minseok mengintip Baekhyun yang sedang membaca hasil tes yang ia lakukan.

"Hmm mmm, begitu … setelah meminum penawar itu … kepribadian yang _tidak akan pernah_ muncul akhirnya muncul", ucap Baekhyun.

"J-Jadi, sikap pemalunya Jongdae ini … termasuk kepribadian yang seharusnya tidak ada?", tanya Minseok bergidik ngeri.

"Betul, kemudian … emosinya kemungkinan tidak akan terkontrol … lalu kemungkinan bisa menular dan … sepertinya hanya itu", ucap Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada penjelasan mengenai telinga dan ekornya itu?", tanya Minseok.

"Tidak ada, itu terlihat seperti memang sudah ada dari lahir, bukan? Kita butuh Ryeowook", gumam Baekhyun.

"Ahh~ Ryeowook _eonni_ ~~", lesu Minseok.

"Lalu bagaimana? Oh, mungkin _eomma_ punya sisa penawar yang Jongdae minum saat itu? _Eomma_ bisa meneliti penawar itu tanpa Ryeowook eonni, 'kan?", tanya Minseok dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Ah! Ide bagus!", ucap Baekhyun bersemangat.

Baekhyun melangkah sedikit cepat menuju meja yang berisi botol-botol warna-warni. Ia berusaha untuk menemukan sisa penawar yang ia, Chanyeol, dan Ryeowook buat.

Grep!

Minseok menoleh dengan cepat ke arah kanan saat ia merasa lengan kanannya sedang dipeluk oleh seseorang.

"S-S-Sebentar saja, kumohon … en-entahlah, aku hanya … aku tak tahu, aku bergerak sendiri", ucap Jongdae. Selama berucap, bola matanya terus bergerak gelisah dan ekornya bergerak kesana-kemari.

"Um, kalau sebentar mungkin tak m–"

' _MWO?!'_

Kedua bola mata Minseok membola saat Jongdae tiba-tiba menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Minseok.

Deg! Deg! Deg!

' _Apa yang dia lakukan? Berhenti berdetak tidak normal, jantung! Berpikir jernih dan singkirkan Jongdaeee!'_

Minseok ingin mendorong Jongdae. Ia juga ingin berteriak kepada Baekhyun bahwa Jongdae berbuat tidak senonoh padanya. Namun … kenapa ia tidak bisa melakukan semua ituuu?!

"Omona!"

Plop!

Tiba-tiba saja telinga dan ekor Jongdae lenyap. Tapi untuk keadaan saat ini, tentunya belum lenyap. Ditambah dengan Baekhyun yang menyaksikannya dengan bola mata melebar–yang bahkan sudah sampai batas maksimal.

"Ah, Jongdae sepertinya sudah normal, Tunggu! Astaga! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!", teriak Baekhyun histeris.

Minseok juga ingin berteriak histeris seperti apa yang Baekhyun lakukan. Tapi nyatanya apa?! Ia tidak bisa melakukan itu, Jongdae seperti menyihirnya untuk berdiam di tempat.

" _Yeobo_! Lihat ini! Kita akan mendapatkan menantuuuu!", teriak Baekhyun terburu-buru berlari keluar mencari Chanyeol.

Seakan tenaganya sudah kembali, Minseok akhirnya dapat mendorong Jongdae setelah Baekhyun pergi.

Minseok membungkam mulutnya sendiri karena merasakan benda kenyal yang baru saja menyentuh bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!", teriak Minseok.

Jongdae yang terdorong sampai bokongnya mencium dinginnya lantai pun hanya menatap Minseok bingung.

"Memangnya aku melakukan apa?", tanya Jongdae benar-benar bingung.

"Sialan! Enyah kau dari duniaku!", teriak Minseok kemudian pergi meninggalkan Jongdae yang masih kebingungan.

.

.

.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Seokkie sayang, apa kau baik-baik saja?", terbesit rasa cemas dalam suara halus nan lembut milik Baekhyun.

Bagaimana tidak cemas. Sejak semalam Minseok mengurung diri di dalam kamar hingga siang dini hari.

"Pergi!"

Eh?!

Semuanya shock dan mematung di tempat.

"Sejak kapan …", gumam Chanyeol.

"Sejak kapan Xiumin …", sahut Luhan sedikit ngeri.

"Se-se-sejak kapan Minseok berubah seseram–"

"SEJAK KAPAN ANAKKU SEGALAK ANJING?!", histeris Baekhyun tak percaya. Ia bahkan memotong ucapan Jongdae yang belum sempat terselesaikan.

Dok! Dok! Dok!

"Seokkie! Keluar sekarang!", Baekhyun menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Minseok.

"BERISIK! PERGI SEMUA!", teriak Minseok dari dalam.

"SEOKKIE! INI _EOMMA_ MU YANG BERBICARA!", bentak Baekhyun.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Cklek!

Semuanya menaruh perhatian terhadap pintu kamar Minseok dan perlahan pintu tersebut terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok gadis dengan telinga dan ekor kucing yang manis. Kedua alisnya hampir menyatu karena marah.

"Kubilang pergi! Apa kalian tuli?!", kesal Minseok.

"A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-anak-anakku … apa yang terjadi padamu, chagi?", Baekhyun mendekat ke arah Minseok dan membolak-balik tubuh Minseok.

"Aku tak tahu! Sudah! Jangan banyak tanya!", sepertinya Minseok doyan sekali untuk membentak dan memarahi.

"Lho, bukannya Jongdae yang memiliki ekor dan telinga … kenapa … sekarang jadi Minseok?", bingung Luhan sambil menatap Jongdae kemudian Minseok, kemudian Jongdae, lalu Minseok, begitu seterusnya.

Minseok menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Ia menatap sengit ke arah Jongdae. "Ini semua gara-gara Jongdae", cicit Minseok dengan nada marah.

"Aku? Memangnya aku melakukan apa?", bingung Jongdae. Ia tidak ingat pernah melakukan apa pun kepada Minseok. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah saat ia terbangun dan mendapati ekor beserta telinga kucing di tubuhnya.

Minseok mengalihkan wajahnya, enggan untuk menatap Jongdae. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Luhan pun kebingungan. Pasalnya, Minseok tidak pernah bertingkah seperti ini sebelumnya.

Minseok tidak pernah membentak atau memarahi sembarang orang. Minseok tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa kesalnya seperti saat ini. Minseok biasanya selalu menyimpan semuanya sendiri atau mungkin akan berbicara saat dipaksa, tapi ia tidak pernah marah saat dipaksa.

"AKU TIDAK TAHU!", teriak Minseok menggebu-gebu.

Kedua telinga kucing Minseok berdiri tegak dan berwarna merah. "Woah, apa telingamu memang berwarna merah?", kagum Luhan.

"Tidak, aku yakin telinganya berwarna putih tadi", jawab Baekhyun sambil memperhatikan telinga kucing milik Minseok.

Minseok terlihat sedikit kaget dan segera menutupi kedua telinga kucingnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Jangan lihat-lihat! Kalian seperti tidak memiliki kuping saja!", kesal Minseok sambil membentak.

"Kau senang sekali membentak, seokkie", ucap Luhan.

"Sudah! Sana pergi semua!", kesal Minseok sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

Semuanya dengan pandangan bingung dan langkah ragu perlahan melangkah menuruni anak tangga.

"Tunggu!", teriak Minseok di posisi yang sama.

"Jongdae! Ikut aku!", titah Minseok seakan itu adalah perintah mutlak.

"Sana! Pergi! Tanggung jawab! Awas kau apa-apakan Minseok!", ancam Luhan.

Jongdae melangkah dengan perlahan membuntuti Minseok. Sempat sesekali ia melirik ke belakang untuk melihat Chanyeol, Luhan, dan Baekhyun.

' _Ya Tuhan! Selamatkanlah hambamu ini!'_

"M-Minseok, aku tak tahu ada apa ini–"

Minseok mendadak berbalik saat Jongdae masuk ke dalam kamar Minseok. "Kau tahu kesalahanmu?", tanya Minseok dengan cepat seakan ini adalah sebuah interogasi di kantor polisi.

Jongdae menggeleng perlahan. "Kau benar-benar tak tahu?", tanya Minseok sedikit melunak. Alisnya berhenti bertaut seperti orang marah.

"Sungguh, aku tidak ingat apa-apa … aku hanya tahu saat aku bangun tidur aku memiliki telinga dan ekor kucing, kemudian aku melihat wajahmu … lalu aku menyadari bahwa telinga dan ekor itu hilang, hanya itu", jelas Jongdae.

"Kau … tak … ingat?", wajah Minseok perlahan memerah. Mulutnya ia tekuk ke bawah, kedua bola matanya berair dan menatap Jongdae dengan pandangan memelas.

"Kau … tak mengingatnya … Huueeeee", Minseok pun menangis. Ia meloncat ke atas kasur dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Jahat! Kau tak mengingatnya!", teriak Minseok sedikit terbungkam.

Jongdae berjalan perlahan mendekati Minseok yang terbungkus seperti kepompong. "Maaf … sungguh, aku minta maaf … aku tak tahu salahku, tapi aku merasa bersalah … entah mengapa, maafkan aku", ucap Jongdae penuh dengan nada penyesalan.

"Hiks …", Minseok mengintip dari balik selimutnya dan terlihatlah wajah bundar Minseok. Kali ini Minseok sangat mirip dengan kepompong.

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh?", tanya Minseok masih sedikit tidak percaya.

Jongdae mengangguk mantap. Apa salahnya meminta maaf? Walau pun ia tak tahu kesalahannya apa.

"Ternyata kau masih memiliki hati ya", gumam Minseok sambil keluar dari dalam selimut.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku ini apa? Kenapa aku harus tidak memiliki hati", ucap Jongdae bingung.

"Ah, lupakan saja … aku jadi semakin mencintaimu", Minseok segera mengecup pipi kanan Jongdae seperti hal sebelumnya tidak pernah terjadi.

Lalu, Jongdae?

Ia hanya terdiam mematung. _'Aku tidak bermimpi 'kan? Minseok … Minseok … Astagaaaa!'_

Tangan kanan Jongdae perlahan bergerak untuk memegang pipinya yang baru saja dicium. "K-Kau menciumku …", ucap Jongdae tak percaya.

Minseok menoleh dengan wajah menggemaskannya. "Memang … apa itu sebuah masalah? Sebelumnya saja kau menciumku, kenapa aku tidak boleh? Aku 'kan hanya mencium di pipimu, sedangkan kau …", Minseok sedikit menggerutu.

" … di bibir", ucap Minseok dengan tatapan nyalang dan telinga yang memerah.

' _Astaga! Aku apakan anak orang?!'_

"B-Benarkah?!", tanya Jongdae tak percaya.

"Tentu saja", ucap Minseok.

"M-Maafkan aku! Sungguh! Aku tak mengingatnya!", Jongdae benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Hihi, tak apa … lagi pula aku menyukaimu … itu tak masalah", ucap Minseok.

Jongdae terdiam. "Aku tidak salah dengar 'kan? Sejak kapan Minseok blak-blakan begini", gumam Jongdae.

"Ah! Sudahlah! Ayo turun! Aku lapar", ucap Minseok sedikit manja.

Minseok segera mendekat ke arah Jongdae dan menggandeng tangan Jongdae untuk turun ke lantai bawah.

.

.

.

" _Oppaaaaaa!",_ teriak Minseok di pagi hari yang cerah.

"Xiumin! Kau berisik sekali!", kesal Luhan yang baru saja bangun.

"Oppa! Seokkie lapar!", rengek Minseok.

"Ya sudah, makan sana … kenapa haru lapor kepadaku?", gerutu Luhan dengan mata setengah terbuka.

"Tapi aku maunya sarden kaleng!", cemberut Minseok.

" _Appa_! Lihat Minseok ini!", teriak Luhan.

"Belikan saja!", Chanyeol balas berteriak.

"Suruh Jongdae membelinya sana", kesal Luhan karena Chanyeol lebih membela Minseok dari pada dirinya.

"Jongdae masih tertidur, kasihan dia … jeball", Minseok menggunakan _puppy eyes_ nya.

"Berhenti menatapku! Baiklah! Aku akan belikan!", Luhan segera menyambar kunci mobilnya dan segera pergi.

.

.

Blam!

"Seokkie! Ini sarden pesanan–"

"Kyaaaa! Siluman! Wanita gila!"

Luhan melongo di samping mobilnya sambil memperhatikan wanita dengan rambut, baju, dan wajah yang berantakan tengah berlari keluar dari rumahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi", gumam Luhan.

Setelahnya, terlihat Jongdae yang berlari dari dalam rumah dan berhenti di sebelah Luhan. "MAAF! AKU BENAR-BENAR MINTA MAAF!", teriak Jongdae.

"Jongdae, ada apa?", tanya Luhan kebingungan.

"Tadi Minseok menyerang wanita itu, entah kenapa", ucap Jongdae terengah-engah.

"Meeaaaaooowwww! Biarkan aku keluar! Biar kucakar habis wajah jalang itu!", Minseok mengamuk saat Chanyeol menahannya.

"Tenangkan dirimu!", nasehat Chanyeol sambil menahan Minseok.

Luhan dan Jongdae segera menghampiri Chanyeol dan Minseok. "Ada apa sebenarnya ini?", tanya Luhan.

"Oh! _Oppa_! Kau sudah kembali? Mana sardennya?", tanya Minseok kembali normal.

Semuanya terdiam. Terdiam karena terkejut melihat perubahan sifat Minseok yang terjadi secara tiba-tiba.

"I-Ini", ucap Luhan akhirnya tersadar sambil menyodorkan satu kantong plastik kepada Minseok.

"Yippiiee! Makasih _oppa_!", ucap Minseok kelewat riang.

Minseok berlari kecil ke dalam rumah menuju dapur.

"Tadi … kenapa Minseok mengamuk dan mengatakan bahwa ia ingin mencakar wajah wanita tadi?", tanya Luhan.

Jongdae mengendikkan bahunya. Ia memang tidak tahu. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?", tanya Chanyeol.

"Hmm … kurasa tidak, tapi … sebelumnya dia baik-baik saja. Dia menonton televisi bersamaku tadi, lalu seseorang menekan bel rumah … jadi, aku membukanya, ternyata hanya seorang sales wanita", ucap Jongdae.

"Dan Minseok melihatmu mengobrol dengannya?", tebak Luhan.

Jongdae mengusap tengkuknya perlahan. "Begitulah, lalu dia menyerang wanita itu tanpa aba-aba dan … begitulah selanjutnya", ucap Jongdae.

"Astaga, anakku bisa cemburu ternyata", gumam Chanyeol sambil melangkah kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Apa? Cemburu?", bingung Jongdae.

Luhan menghembuskan napas pelan. "Lebih baik kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan _yeoja_ untuk sementara … Minseok bisa mengamuk nanti", ucap Luhan.

"O-Oh, oke …", ucap Jongdae.

"Jongdae-yaaa~~~", panggil Minseok mendayu.

"Ya?", sahut Jongdae.

Grep!

Minseok memeluk lengan kanan Jongdae. "Ayo kita sarapan~~~ Kau harus menyuapiku, ya~~~", manja Minseok.

Semua anggota keluarga yang melihat mereka hanya memiliki satu pikiran : _'Astaga! Minseok semakin manja saja'_

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N :** Cerita macam apa ini?! Aku tahu semakin lama chapnya semakin aneh :') Tapi tolong maklumi … Dan maaf juga jadi ngaret Aku abis MID loooh :"D Haha … lupakan-_- Okelah … chap ini aku gak bales review ya :') Soalnya aku lagi males-,- and bonus untuk CHANBAEK shipper … aku buat FF oneshoot dengan prolog :V Jangan lupa baca ya :3

P.S : Kayaknya chap 10 tamat deh :"D


	10. Chapter 10

Ting! Tong!

Baekhyun segera menuju pintu depan untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang datang pada tengah malam seperti ini.

"Ya?", Baekhyun membuka pintu rumahnya dan terlihatlah sesosok wanita yang sangat Baekhyun kenal.

"Hai, Baek", sapa wanita tersebut.

"R-Ryeo … Ryeowook?", gumam Baekhyun tidak percaya. "Astaga! Ryeowook! Entah kenapa aku merindukanmu! Astaga! Reyowook! Anakku … anakku …", tiba-tiba Baekhyun tersedu-sedu dalam pelukan Ryeowook.

"Aku tahu, baek … aku tahu … untuk itu aku datang kemari. Aku merasa bersalah untuk itu, maka dari itu aku datang", ucap Ryeowook dengan nada menyesal sambil mengelus-elus punggung Baekhyun.

"Tapi kau tidak salah", Baekhyun melepas pelukan mereka dan mengusap kedua matanya yang agak berair.

"Tapi tetap saja–"

"Dan musibah ini membawa keberuntungan!", tiba-tiba Baekhyun menjadi kegirangan.

"Hah?", bingung Ryeowook.

"Kurasa aku sudah memiliki calon menantu dan wow … banyak hal terjadi. Aku ingin Minseok kembali normal, tapi aku bersyukur kejadian ini terjadi, karena ia bisa akrab dan akur dengan Jongdae. Dan aku merasa mereka sangat cocok. Minseok juga semakin–"

"Stop, baek. Biarkan aku masuk terlebih dahulu", ucap Ryeowook setelah berhasil membungkam dengan erat mulut Baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya.

"Ah, sampai lupa. Silakan masuk. Kau sih datang jam seginian", gerutu Baekhyun setelah melepas tangan Ryeowook dari mulutnya.

"Aku ingin melihat Minseok", ucap Ryeowook yang berjalan di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk memastikan dia baik-baik saja dan menemukan penawarnya", ucap Ryeowook datar.

"Oo haha … tapi Minseok sangat agresif, kau harus berhati-hati", bisik Baekhyun.

"Memangnya dia menjadi apa?"

"Kau lihat saja sendiri", ucap Baekhyun sambil membuka pintu kamar Minseok secara perlahan. Minseok langsung tertidur setelah memakan sarden kaleng yang dibelikan Lucan hingga saat ini.

Cklek!

Ryeowook mengintip ke dalam kamar Minseok, dan bertapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Minseok yang tertidur dalam dekapan Jongdae.

"Astaga, apa yang anakmu perbuat", terkejut Ryeowook dengan mata melotot.

"Apa yang anakku–", Baekhyun buru-buru menutup mulutnya agar teriakan nyaringnya tidak keluar.

"Astaga … apa yang … kenapa … kenapa mereka tidur tidak memakai selimut? Nanti digigit nyamuk bagaimana? Aigoo", Baekhyun buru-buru mencarikan mereka selimut dan memakaikannya kepada mereka.

"Baek, astaga … kau ini", geram Ryeowook.

"Sudah selesai, jadi kita harus melakukan apa?", tanya Baekhyun menghampiri Ryeowook yang berada di ambang pintu.

"Kucing memiliki pendengaran yang sangat baik", bisik Ryeowook sekecil mungkin.

"Benarkah?", tanya Baekhyun tertarik.

"Tentu saja, untuk itu kita harus membawanya tanpa membuat suara dan tanpa membangunkannya", bisik Ryeowook lagi.

"Bagaimana caranya?", tanya Baekhyun.

"Kita harus membiusnya"

"MWO?!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **How To Back To Normal?**

 **.**

 **By : Nyanmu**

 **Main Cast : Kim Jongdae and Kim Minseok a.k.a Park Minseok**

 **[ChenMin]**

 **Support Cast : Exo's member and BTS**

 **Genre : Romance, Little bit Humor, Family, Fantasy and Friends**

 **Rated : T**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Warn! GENDERSWITCH (GS) | Typo(s) | Alur ngebut | Kata-kata absurd dan KASAR!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _The Last Chapter_

 _Chapter 10 : Am I normal?_

Setelah bersusah payah menyuntikkan obat bius kepada Minseok yang terbangun. Terbangun? Yap! Minseok terbangun karena jeritan melengkin Baekhyun. Anehnya hanya Minseok yang terbangun. Sedangkan Jongdae terus saja tertidur pulas.

Setelah terbangun, Minseok langsung pada mode waspadanya. Dia bertingkah seperti seekor kucing yang bertemu dengan anjing. Sangat waspada. Sehingga Ryeowook kesusahan untuk menyuntikkan obat bius kepadanya.

Berbekal tekad dan keberanian akhirnya Ryeowook dan Baekhyun menghadapi Minseok untuk menyuntikkannya obat bius. Walau harus berakhir memiliki beberapa luka cakar di beberapa bagian tubuh, tapi ini demi kesembuhan Baekhyun–dan bulan madu Ryeowook yang tertunda karena kabar ini.

"Kita harus menyelesaikannya dengan cepat, baek", ucap Ryeowook setelah memastikan tali yang diikatkan kepada Minseok sudah cukup erat. Minseok akan melakukan x-ray saat ini.

"Kenapa harus cepat-cepat? Minseok yang tidak pernah aku lihat sangat menggemaskan. Aku masih ingin melihatnya", gerutu Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Please, baek! Aku rela datang secepatnya kemari untuk menyembuhkan Minseok dan aku rela menunda bulan maduku untukmu! Untukmu baek! Jadi mari cepat selesaikan", ucap Ryeowook sedikit kesal.

"Huft! Baiklah, aku akan memanggil Chanyeol dulu", balas Baekhyun.

"Cepatlah", ucap Ryeowook sambil mengamati layar komputer yang menayangkan hasil x-ray tubuh Minseok.

' _Tidak ada yang salah dari tubuhnya. Hanya saja telinga dan ekornya ini tumbuh secara abnormal'_ , batin Ryeowook.

' _Dan hanya masalah emosional yang tak terkendali. Ramuanku yang mana yang ia minum sebenarnya'_

Ryeowook bersedekap dada sambil berpikir. Sekiranya ramuannya yang mana yang dapat menyebabkan kedua hal itu terjadi? Dan apa penawarnya?

"Aku membawa semua ramuan yang ada di laboratorium rahasiaku itu … saat itu Minseok tidak mengambil ramuan penyembuh untuk Jongdae, tapi ada yang kurang dari jumlah percobaanku ini", Ryeowook menatap satu per satu botol yang berisi cairan berwarna-warni miliknya.

"Astaga! Dia mengambil yang _itu_?!", ucap Ryeowook seakan baru ingat.

.

.

.

"Kau yang menelfon Ryeowook?", kesal Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Habisnya situasi sangat tidak menguntungkan. Kupikir setelah kuberitahu kondisinya ia hanya akan memberikan solusi melalui telfon atau sejenisnya", bela Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita membantu Ryeowook menyelesaikan ini dan membuat Ryeowook bisa berbulan madu", ucap Baekhyun berhenti melangkah saat sudah di depan pintu lab.

"Ayo dibuka, baek", ucap Chanyeol yang menunggu Baekhyun membuka pintu lab.

"Kau yang buka. Kau harus bertemu Ryeowook terlebih dahulu. Setidaknya meminta maaf karena bulan madunya tertunda karenamu", ceramah Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, baiklah", Chanyeol mengalah dan membuka pintu lab.

"Ryeowook, kau datang? Kupikir–"

Ucapan Chanyeol yang baru saja datang seketika terhenti saat melihat Ryeowook yang tengah kesusahan memegangi Minseok yang mengamuk di atas kasur. Tali-tali yang mengikat Minseok hampir terlepas.

"Ryeowook!", kaget Chanyeol.

"Obat … obat bius!", teriak Ryeowook masih mencoba untuk mencegah Minseok–yang tampak sangat mengerikan dalam mode buas–untuk bangkit.

Baekhyun kelimpungan mencari obat bius. Chanyeol segera membantu Ryeowook menenangkan Minseok yang seperti pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang ingin kabur.

"Seokkie … Seokkie … tenang, ini appa", Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Minseok. Namun seakan tuli, Minseok terus memberontak.

"Jangan sampai dia bangun", ucap Ryeowook kepada Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol pun ikut memeluk Minseok seperti yang dilakukan Ryeowook.

"Baek! Cepat!", teriak Ryeowook.

"Berapa dosisnya!", teriak Baekhyun memegang dua botol obat bius yang berbeda.

"Yang paling tinggi!", teriak Ryeowook.

"Mwoya! Kau bisa membuat anakku mati", ucap Chanyeol.

"Saat ini–ugh", Ryeowook sempat terhempas karena dorongan Minseok. Namun ia kembali memeluk Minseok demi keamanan semua orang.

"Dia bukan Minseok yang kalian kenal! Cepat! Obat biusnya", teriak Ryeowook.

Dengan terpaksa Baekhyun mengambil obat bius dengan dosis paling tinggi. Namun mengingat senyuman ceria nan manis milik Minseok, membuat Baekhyun menurunkan dosisnya menjadi sedikit normal.

Saat Baekhyun menyuntikkan obat bius tersebut, Minseok perlahan mulai tenang dan sedikit lemas. "Apa kau menggunakan dosis tinggi?", tanya Ryeowook sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Aniya, aku tidak bisa", ucap Baekhyun menunduk.

"Kita tidak punya cukup waktu. Dosis normal hanya akan membuatnya melemas, tidak tertidur. Kita harus mengisolasinya. Akan sangat berbahaya jika dia keluar lab", ucap Ryeowook serius.

.

.

.

Seorang namja yang tengah tertidur pulas kali ini harus rela meninggalkan alam mimpinya karena terusik dengan sinar matahari yang melewati celah-celah gorden kamar.

"Eungh~", ia melenguh saat meregangkan tubuhnya–sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan.

Namja ini–sebut saja Jongdae–mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya kala ia merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang.

"Aku merasa tidak tidur sendirian tadi malam", gumamnya sambil menggaruk pipi kanannya yang terasa agak gatal.

"Hah!", Jongdae segera duduk saat menyadari ia tidak tidur di kamarnya.

"Minseok!", ucapnya panik saat mengetahui bahwa Minseok yang seharusnya dalam dekapannya menghilang.

"Ah, paling mencari ikan. Sekarang kan dia punya sifat kucing", ucap Jongdae merasa sedikit lega.

"Seokkie~", seseorang membuka pintu kamar Minseok sehingga membuat Jongdae yang hendak tidur kembali–karena berpikir Minseok sedang mencari ikan di dapur–mengurungkan niatnya.

"Pagi Lucan hyung", sapa Jongdae saat mengetahui bahwa Luhanlah yang membuka pintu kamar Minseok.

"Pagi", balas Lucan singkat dan tanpa niatan untuk menyapa sama sekali.

"Kau lihat Minseok?", tanya Lucan yang masih di ambang pintu.

"Saat aku bangun dia sudah tidak ada. Memangnya tidak ada di dapur?", sebenarnya Jongdae tidak ingin menanyakan hal ini. Tapi rasa penasaran dan kekhawatiran membuat pertanyaan itu lolos begitu saja.

"Tidak. Dia tidak ada di mana pun"

"Mungkin dia mencari ikan di tempat lain?", tebak Jongdae berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Awalnya aku juga berpikir demikian. Tapi saat diingat-ingat lagi … Kalau Minseok ingin ikan, dia pasti akan membangunkanku atau seseorang dan memaksa untuk dibelikan ikan. Jadi pemikiran mengenai Minseok yang pergi mencari ikan itu salah", ucap Lucan menjelaskan.

"Jadi, Minseok hilang?", tanya Jongdae ragu.

"Aku ragu. Minseok yang seperti itu ada yang mau menculiknya?", tanya Lucan sarkastik.

"Tapi dia manis, hyung"

"Kuakui dia manis. Tapi dengan sifatnya yang jutek dan–memangnya siapa yang mengenal dan ingin menculik Minseok? Hell–dia pasti sudah gila", kesal Lucan.

"Bagaimana dengan kepribadian Minseok yang baru? Itu mungkin saja terjadi. Kepribadian yang tidak pernah muncul, kemudian muncul. Mungkin saja Minseok–"

"Jadi … Minseok hilang atau diculik?", tanya Lucan nge-blank.

"Tidak mungkin dia hilang. Dia tahu jalan. Jadi, 'diculik' adalah kemungkinan yang besar", ucap Jongdae sok serius.

"Omona! Dongsaengku tercinta! EOMMA! APPA!", Lucan segera menjerit histeris saat pikirannya kembali.

"Astaga, ini sungguhan?!", Jongdae segera bangkit dan mengikuti Lucan.

"EOMMA! APPA! MINSEOK DICULIK!", teriak Lucan menggema di dalam rumah.

"Aigoo! Aigoo! Aigoo! Bagaimana ini!", panik Lucan jalan di tempat.

"Hyung–"

"Ini salahmu!", Lucan menudingkan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan wajah Jongdae.

"Hah? Aku?", bingung Jongdae.

"Tentu saja! Kau yang menemaninya semalaman! Bagaimana bisa–Argghh! Dongsaengku!", Lucan mendadak sedih setelah sebelumnya marah menggebu 45.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut?", ucap sebuah suara yang membuat Lucan mau pun Jongdae menoleh.

"Appa … Minseok …", Lucan ingin menangis, sungguh.

"Dia baik-baik saja", ucap Chanyeol duduk di sofa terdekat. Tubuhnya terasa remuk dan ia merasa lelah.

"Jinjja?", tanya Lucan dan Jongdae bersamaan.

"Ya. Hanya saja–dia agak berubah", ucap Chanyeol sedikit lesu. Ia sangat sedih dengan kejadian yang menimpa putri bungsunya tersebut.

"Apa? Kenapa?", Lucan penasaran.

"Kalian langsung saja ke lab, appa ingin sarapan", ucap Chanyeol tak sanggup untuk menjelaskan.

.

.

.

"A–Apa … apa ini?", ucap Jongdae hampir berbisik saking terkejutnya. Ia terkejut karena melihat keadaan Minseok yang berada di dalam ruangan sempit yang dilapisi dengan kaca tebal–entah dari mana kaca tersebut.

"Sebuah kesalahan. Ini karena _gender_. Hanya terjadi pada _yeoja_ ", ucap Baekhyun bersedekap dada dengan tatapan yang memancarkan kecemasan.

"Tapi aku tidak mengalaminya", ucap Jongdae merasa sangat bersalah.

"Tentu saja. Kau _namja_. Dan hal ini hanya terjadi kepada _yeoja_. Kau mengerti?", tanya Ryeowook sambil menyesap kopi yang sempat ia buat. Ryeowook tidak tidur semalaman suntuk bersama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Jongdae berjalan mendekat ke arah ruangan kaca yang mengukung Minseok. Di dalam sana, Minseok meringkuk. Seperti orang stress. Rambutnya acak-acakan. Matanya memancarkan ketakutan berlebihan. Genggaman tangannya pada tubuhnya sendiri sangat erat. Telinga kucingnya yang berdiri tegap. Ekornya yang terlihat siaga. Dan bola matanya yang lebar menyerupai kucing. Bahkan kornea matanya berubah warna menjadi kuning dan bentuk pupil matanya persis dengan kucing.

"Aku ragu dia bisa kembali normal", gumam Ryeowook. Sontak membuat Jongdae dan Baekhyun menoleh kaget.

"Apa mustahil?", tanya Jongdae dengan kedua alis mengkerut karena merasa bersalah.

"Tidak mustahil. Hanya saja dengan keadaannya yang terlalu waspada dan ketakutan berlebihan membuatnya sangat sulit untuk di scan. Ia bahkan tidak ingin mendengar siapa pun", ucap Ryeowook mengusap-usap cangkir kopi yang ada di tangannya.

Hening melanda setelah penuturan Ryeowook. Tapi Chanyeol memecahkan keheningan yang ada dengan memanggil Jongdae. "Jongdae-ya. Sebaiknya kau pulang sebentar. Bibimu menelfon", ucap Chanyeol.

Jongdae melirik Minseok sekilas kemudian berjalan menjauh dari Minseok dengan berat hati. Ia bahkan lupa dengan Bibi Oh dan Jongin. Semua masalah ini seperti membuat Minseok menjadi tokoh utamanya. Sehingga membuat Jongdae tak lepas darinya.

"Bibi?", panggil Jongdae saat ia sudah sampai rumah.

"Kau dari mana saja? Masuk ke dalam kamar sore-sore dan hilang di pagi harinya. Mau jadi apa kau ke depannya hah?!", Bibi Oh marah besar.

Jongdae terdiam sejenak. Ia menunduk dalam. Mengumpulkan dirinya yang dulu–sebelum terlibat semua masalah ini. Kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum lebar–terlampau lebar–hanya untuk menutupi kesedihan hatinya. "Aku main ke rumah keluarga Park. Mereka sedikit sibuk jadi aku membantu", ucap Jongdae dengan topeng cerianya.

"Sudahlah. Urus Jongin. Aku harus keluar negeri", ucap Bibi Oh.

"Keluar negeri?", kaget Jongdae.

' _Pergi lagi …'_ , batin Jongdae.

Bibi Oh terdiam melihat reaksi Jongdae. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin mengambil bagian untuk keluar negeri. Maksimal ia akan mengambil bagian keluar kota. Tapi ini–terpaksa.

"Urus Jongin baik-baik", ucap Bibi Oh dengan nada memerintahnya.

"N-Ne", ucap Jongin sedikit tertawa–entah untuk apa.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh", ucap Bibi Oh dengan suara yang meninggi.

"Ah, i-iya", Jongdae menunduk dan mengusap tengkuknya untuk menghilangkan rasa takutnya.

"Jongdae-ya", suara Bibi Oh yang bergetar membuat Jongdae mendongakkan kepalanya ingin tahu. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Bibi Oh menangis.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu", Bibi Oh segera memeluk Jongdae dengan erat.

"B-Bibi", Jongdae kaget.

"Terima kasih", ucap Bibi Oh sehingga membuat Jongdae mengerutkan dahinya.

"Terima kasih sudah mau tinggal di rumah menyedihkan ini. Bersama orang menyedihkan ini", ucap Bibi Oh menepuk-nepuk punggung Jongdae.

"Ah~ Bukan masalah. Lagi pula menyenangkan tinggal bersama Bibi Oh", kekeh Jongdae.

"Aku tahu kau hanya ingin menghiburku. Tapi, terima kasih", ucap Bibi Oh tulus.

Jongdae tersenyum mendengarnya. Setidaknya ini sedikit memperbaiki moodnya.

"Dan maaf", ucap Bibi Oh tiba-tiba. Jongdae dibut bingung lagi.

"Maaf untuk segalanya. Atas perkataan dan perbuatanku. Maafkan aku. Aku sayang kalian", Bibi Oh mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Bibi. Kau berkata seperti akan meninggalkanku dan Jogin selamanya", canda Jongdae.

"Aku harus pergi. Jaga Jongin", ucap Bibi Oh dengan cepat dan meninggalkan Jongdae yang masih sedikit kebingungan di ruang tamu.

"Hyung …", panggil Jongin yang baru saja terbangun.

"Jonginnie~", Jongdae benar-benar rindu dengan Jongin.

Jongin berjalan dengan setengah sadar ke arah Jongdae. Beberapa hari terakhir ia tidak bisa bermain dengan Jongdae karena beberapa alasan.

"noona?", tanya Jongin merasa ganjal karena tidak melihat seseorang yang biasanya ada bersama Jongdae.

"Noona siapa?", bingung Jongdae menoleh ke belakang. Takut-takut kalau Jongin memiliki indra keenam dan melihat sesuatu di belakangnya.

"Seok Noona?", ucap Jongin meragu.

Seketika Jongdae teringat Minseok. "Maksudmu 'Minseok noona'?", tanya Jongdae.

"Ne", jawab Jongin dengan wajah datar andalannya.

"Kau merindukannya?", tanya Jongdae tersenyum getir. Namun Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Jongin ingin melihat Minseok noona", ucap Jongin. Karena ia merasa aneh tidak melihat orang yang selalu mengambil perhatian hyungnya itu. Terasa agak sepi–menurut Jongin.

"Kenapa Jongin ingin melihatnya?", tanya Jongdae.

"Rasanya sepi", ucap Jongin memeluk leher Jongdae. Sepertinya Jongin merindukan Minseok.

"Kau ingin melihatnya?", tanya Jongdae sambil mengusap punggung Jongin. Tanpa harus melihat pun, Jongdae tahu bahwa Jongin mengangguk.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh ingin melihatnya?", tanya Jongdae lagi, hanya untuk memastikan.

"Jebal", ucapan Jongin teredam karena memeluk leher Jongdae.

Jongdae menghembuskan napas pelan mendengar permohonan Jongin. "Baiklah. Kita akan mengunjungi Minseok", ucap Jongdae berupaya agar terlihat ceria di hadapan Jongin.

.

.

.

Sesampainya mereka di laboratorium. Dengan izin Ryeowook Jongin diperbolehkan untuk masuk. Asalkan tidak mengacau. Tapi tenang, Jongin anak yang kalem.

Jongdae menggendong Jongin untuk mendekat ke ruangan kaca yang di dalamnya terdapat Minseok.

"Hey, Minseok. Jongin ingin bertemu denganmu", ucap Jongdae mengetuk-ngetuk kaca yang menjadi penghalang antara Jongdae dan Minseok.

"Hhrrssss …", Minseok menoleh dengan pandangan menakutkan.

"Noona", panggil Jongin tanpa ada rasa takut sedikit pun.

Mendengar suara Jongin, Minseok bergerak secara perlahan mendekati kaca yang terdapat Jongin dan Jongdae.

"Minseok, kau tahu aku? Ini aku. Jongdae", ucap Jongdae sedikit kegirangan karena Minseok menyahut. Tapi ternyata, Minseok hanya menyahut dengan suara Jongin.

"Noona sakit?", tanya Jongin dengan wajah _stoick_ nya.

Minseok mengendus-endus kaca yang ada di dekat Jongin. "Noona jangan sakit. Nanti Jongdae hyung sedih", ucap Jongin.

"Jong … dae …", ucap Minseok menurunkan kedua telinganya seperti meminta belas kasihan.

"Noona, kenapa kau di dalam kaca?", tanya Jongin mengetuk-ngetuk kaca yang menjadi pemisah mereka.

"Jaga jarak", peringat Ryeowook dari belakang.

"Noona … kapan main ke rumah Jongin?", tanya Jongin.

Entah mengapa Jongin jadi banyak bicara hari ini.

"Jongin, kau kenapa?", tanya Jongdae memegang kening Jongin. Ia takut Jongin demam sehingga ia banyak berbicara.

"Hyung sangat sedih", ucap Jongin masih berusaha berkomunikasi dengan Minseok.

"Jongdae hyung sangat sedih. Ayo kita bermain bersama agar hyung tidak sedih", ucap Jongin.

Merasa Jongin baik-baik saja, Jongdae akhirnya membuka suara untuk berkomunikasi dengan Minseok. "Minseok, kau mendengar semua yang Jongin katakan?", tanya Jongdae.

"Aku dengar", ucap Minseok dengan suara normal. Namun pandangannya masih mengisyaratkan akan ketakutan yang mendalam.

"Aku hanya takut. Entah mengapa aku takut", Minseok memandangi kedua tangannya yang seakan ingin meremas sesuatu karena ketakutan.

"Aku ada di sini. Jadi jangan takut", ucap Jongdae berusaha menenangkan.

"Hyung, peluk noona", ucap Jongin dengan polosnya.

"eh, kenapa?", bingung Jongdae.

"Biasanya hyung akan memelukku jika aku ketakutan", ucap Jongin.

"Keluarkan aku", ucap Minseok dengan pandangan waspada yang tinggi.

"Eum … Minseok ingin keluar", ucap Jongdae memberitahu kepada Baekhyun dan Ryeowook.

"Tidak bisa. Terlalu berbahaya", ucap Ryeowook sedikit tidak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Ryeowook. Kumohon, buka pelindungnya", ucap Baekhyun memelas.

"Tapi berbaha–"

Ssshhh!

Pelindung Minseok dibuka. Semunaya menoleh ke arah orang yang membuka pelindung Minseok. "Keajaiban selalu datang. Jadi tenanglah", ucap Chanyeol–orang yang membuka pelindung Minseok.

Bruk!

Minseok langsung memeluk Jongdae dan Jongin. Jongdae dapat merasakan tubuh Minseok yang bergetar hebat.

"Tenanglah", ucap Jongdae mengelus-elus punggung Minseok.

"Minseok, kau harus di scan agar bisa sembuh", ucap Jongdae memberitahu.

"Scan?", tanya Minseok masih sedikit takut.

"Ya. Itu–Ryeowook yang akan menyembuhkanmu", Jongdae menunjuk ke arah Ryeowook, dan Ryeowook melambai ramah ke arah Minseok. Berusaha untuk tidak menakuti Minseok.

"Itu eommamu dan appamu yang akan menjagamu", ucap Jongdae menunjuk ke arah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian.

"Aku dan Jongin akan menemanimu", ucap Jongdae tulus.

Dalam sekejap mata, Minseok kembali normal dan Ryeowook dapat mulai men-scan tubuh Minseok. Hanya butuh waktu setengah hari untuk menemukan penawar bagi Minseok.

"Aku yakin kali ini semua masalah akan selesai", ucap Ryeowook sambil melihat Minseok yang menegak ramuannya.

"Kuharap begitu", gumam Luhan.

Mereka kini tengah berada di ruang tengah menunggu detik-detik kembalinya Minseok menjadi normal.

"Iew, aneh sekali … apa ini", gerutu Minseok setelah meminum ramuan milik Ryeowook.

Mengabaikan gerutuan Minseok, Ryeowook bertanya. "Apa yang kau rasakan?"

Sebenarnya Minsoek tidak merasakan apa pun dan sifatnya sudah kembali normal. Tapi setelah Ryeowook bertanya demikian, ia merasa perutnya seperti diaduk-aduk.

"Mual", Minseok seketika menutup mulutnya ketika merasakan sesuatu mendesak keluar dari dalam kerongkongannya. Saat dirasa sesuatu yang akan keluar itu semakin berada di puncak, kedua telinga kucing Minseok berdiri tegak, begitu pun dengan ekornya yang berdiri seperti kaget.

Minseok buru-buru berlari menuju toilet. Membuat Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Ryeowook, Lucan, dan Jongdae menatap khawatir ke arah kepergian Minseok.

"Apa dia … tidak apa-apa?", tanya Jongdae.

"Biar aku–"

"Eomma, apa yang aku minum tadi? Terasa sangat–agak tidak enak", Minseok mengecap-ngecap mulutnya yang terasa sangat aneh itu.

"Seokkie-ya! Kau kembali normal!", jerit Luhan sebagai orang pertama yang menangkap perbedaan Minseok.

"Apa? Memangnya aku kenapa?", Minseok berucap dengan punggung tangan kanannya yang menutupi mulutnya. Mulutnya masih terasa tidak enak.

"Sayang … oh, Seokkie Chagi", Baekhyun segera memeluk putri bungsunya itu.

"Eomma? Ada apa ini?", bingung Minseok menatap Chanyeol, Jongdae, Lucan, dan Ryeowook meminta penjelasan.

Cup! Cup! Cup!

Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya menghujami wajah Minseok dengan kecupan ringan. Ia sangat senang melihat putri kesayangannya itu kembali normal. Seakan-akan Minseok baru saja melewati masa kritisnya.

Melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang sangat senang, membuat yang lainnya memeluk Baekhyun dan Minseok. Sekarang mereka seperti _teletubbies_.

"Haha … ada apa ini", Minseok tertawa canggung. Sungguh, ia tidak mengerti. Apa ini karena dirinya?

"Kau berubah menjadi setengah-kucing-setengah-manusia dan _wow_! Itu menggemparkan. Lalu kau berubah menjadi _pow_ lalu semuanya menjadi _bum!_ Lalu Ryeowook noona menyelamatkan dan semuanya menjadi _Ssshhh_ ", jelas Lucan dengan istilah-istilah yang hanya dirinya saja yang tahu.

Minseok terkekeh manis mendengar penjelasan Oppanya itu. Setahu Minseok, Luhan itu cuek dan tidak pernah _seperti ini_.

"Lucan oppa sehat?", tanya Minseok sambil menahan gelak tawa. Ia hanya ingin memastikan oppanya ini tidak OOC.

"Oh seokkie, jangan memulai", gemas Lucan sedikit menggeram. Minseok terkikik melihat ekspresi Lucan yang menurutnya konyol itu.

.

.

.

"Sungguh, aku benar-benar minta maaf mengenai semua masalah yang melibatkanmu ini. Aku sangat merepotkanmu, ya", ucap Minseok sambil menuangkan teh yang ia buat ke dalam cangkir yang ada di hadapan Jongdae.

Kini Jongdae dan Minseok tengah duduk berdua di ruang tamu. Setelah kejadian membahagiakan karena 'kembalinya Minseok', Ryeowook harus menangis bahagia terlebih dahulu sebelum mengundurkan diri karena tanggung jawabnya sudah selesai dan juga karena bulan madu yang tertunda. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pergi untuk berbelanja, mereka akan masak besar untuk merayakan kesembuhan dan selesainya masalah ini. Jongin yang diajak oleh Baekhyun untuk berbelanja. Luhan dengan terpaksa harus kembali ke apartemennya karena ia sudah sangat sering membolos kuliah, dan di sinilah mereka–Minseok dan Jongdae–berdua di ruang tamu.

"Kau tahu? Sikapmu sedikit berubah, tapi yah … tak masalah, tidak semuanya berubah", ucap Jongdae sambil menyesap tehnya.

"Benarkah?", bingung Minseok. Ia merasa gugup karena berada di dekat Jongdae. Ia juga sedikit merasa aneh dengan dirinya. Karena yah … ia tidak pernah merasakan gugup luar biasa hanya karena mengobrol dengan seseorang. Apalagi beberapa memori yang Minseok ingat mengenai Jongdae. _Termasuk perasaannya kepada Jongdae_.

"Ya. Tapi Minseok tetaplah Minseok", ucap Jongdae tersenyum lebar, menyalurkan kehangatan kepada Minseok.

"Berhenti mengatakan hal memalukan, astaga", Minseok menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan punggung tangan kirinya.

Jongdae terkikik sebentar, kemudian ia berkata, "Minseok".

"Hum?", Minseok berdeham sambil meletakkan cangkir yang ia pegang.

"Saranghae", ucap Jongdae dengan senyum tipis. Menunjukkan bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh.

Seketika wajah Minseok memerah sempurna. _'Ya Tuhan! Apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba'_ , panik Minseok dalam hati.

"Aaa … umm … ne", hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Minseok.

"Ugh, kau menggemaskan, Seokkie", Jongdae gregetan sambil menggeser duduknya agar berada di sebelah Minseok.

"Jantungku …", gumam Minseok. Namun Jongdae masih bisa mendnegarnya.

"Jantungmu tidak normal, ya?", tanya Jongdae bergurau.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir?!", Minseok kesal sendiri mendengar pertanyaan Jongdae.

"Bagaimana caranya membuatnya normal kembali", keluh Minseok bergumam. Tapi lag-lagi Jongdae mendengarnya. Jongdae tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan konyol Minseok.

.

" _Tidak akan pernah"_

.

" _Jantungmu tidak akan pernah normal selama aku hidup"_

.

" _Selama aku mencintaimu"_

.

" _Dan selama aku berada di dalam hatimu"_

.

.

 **How To Back To Normal**

 _ **Chap 10 : Am I Normal?**_

 **.E.N.D.**

* * *

 **A/N :** Huaaaaa! Akhirnya aku nongol juga yah :'D Apa kabar kalian semuaaaa? /plakk/

Setelah sekian lama menggalau(?) karena ini adalah chap terakhir :'(

Btw, gimana chap terakhir ini? Keren gak? Ini udah aku keluarin semua kemampuan romance yang aku punya untuk akhirnya :'V biar kalian gak menggalau xD

Oh ya, aku punya wattpad loh xD /bangga/ /kampungan/-_-

Di sana kayaknya aku bakal ngetik macem-macem hal deh :'D Yang punya wattpad … mampir dong liat akun aku xD

Wattpad : Nyanmu

Walaupun cerita yang ada di wattpad kayaknya agak ngebosenin, tolong dong mampir :3 Setidaknya memberi koentar deh :V /apa sih mau gue sebenarnya-_-/

Pokoknya jangan lupa review, fav, foll, dan mampir ke akun wattpad-ku :v /berharep punya pengikut banyak xD/

Maaf banget gak bisa bales ripiuw kalian atu2 ... x( Tapi aku tetep pantengin ripiuw-an kalian kok :'D Hehe ...

Sampai bertemu di moment ChenMin again~~~ *ketjup jauh*

 _ **Big Thanks To :**_  
anoncikiciw | apersonnn | f99 | Guest | Jung Jae In | Misslah | xRTYx | pooarie3 | Rnine21 | elfishminxiu | EXONUT | ChenMin EX-Ochy |

(Ini yang review di chap 9)

 **Salam manis,**

 **Nyanmu**


End file.
